Quiet
by Snooglez
Summary: The world crumbles down on two lovers... can they find peace? AlexMarissa SummerJodie slash
1. Clock's Ticking

Title: Quiet

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don own anyone!

Rating: Um… PGish?

Pairing: A/M

AN: This is well… the second part is a songfic. This is a two part fic.

It just popped up out of the blue when I was listening to my Rachael Yamagata cd. I swear I've used up 4 pairs of batteries in two weeks from listening to it so much. She's so awesome…(blush). Anyway, I was listening to her song "Quiet". It's so sad and reminded me of heartache so I was like, I gotta do a song fic. This is my first one so be GENTLE. Heh. R&R please. I love reviews.

Oh and sorry for any typos, or misplaced phrases, if any. I sometimes do that if I'm revising to make it better or somethin'.

…

Chapter 1: Clock Ticking

Summer threw the car in neutral in front of Alex's house. Sighing heavily she reached toward the ignition and turned the car off. The rain thundered against the roof of the car, but wasn't to compare with the deafening silence that followed right after she turned the key.

She needed to be strong for Marissa. After all a friend was supposed to be in great mental health when the other wasn't, right?

She turned those saddened doe eyes of hers toward her best friend, watching intently as the slightly older girl gently rocked herself back and forth in the passenger seat, striving to suppress her nerves from wearing thin. Little did Summer know that Marissa was breaking in front of her eyes.

She slid as far as she could to Marissa and took her hand in her own. Marissa stopped rocking, but her eyes emptily stared at the windshield, pupils never leaving the scene of the rain sloshing down the glass. She was lost in her thoughts, her mind never fully grasping what she knew in her heart of hearts she had to do. It was killing her, destroying her from the inside out, but in the midst of chaos, she refused to break down. She just couldn't. She had to get through this with as much sanity as she could keep intact.

Summer gave her hand a light squeeze, sort of a reminder that she'd always be there for her whenever she needed her. The gesture snapped Marissa out of her trance. Turned to glance over at Summer whose fixed features seemed in much resemblance of a child struggling to hold tears back after their favorite toy was snatched from their grasp. Summer felt intensely for her friend. It was as if she'd grown powers of empathy, feeling what Marissa was, but almost worse because she was in a nearly identical situation herself.

'_Come on Summer, be strong for her. You gotta be strong. She needs you for this. She needs you to help her get through.'_

Marissa's tears threatened to spill over as she spoke.

"I don't think I can do it Sum." Her voice was a mere tremble. A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

Summer stretched her arm out to wipe away the stray tear with the face of her thumb.

"I don't want to hear it Marissa Cooper." She voiced in a sing song. Her lips formed a weak smile, something that was meant to lift Marissa's spirits. However Marissa didn't think it could do such a thing when she knew the task ahead was to be accomplished, no matter how much it hurt, or pained her heart.

With great grief shared between them, Summer's tears soon spilled over seeing her friend in such a state.

"God Coop. You're such a big baby." She chuckled shortly, smiling through her tears. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug, but in the small space of being in the car it was a semi hug more than anything. Before pulling back Summer delivered a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You can do it. I know you can." She reassured her, hands poised on each side of her head forcing her to stare into her big brown eyes. "I'm here for you, and you better know it."

Marissa nodded gravely. She smiled a smile that was induced to shy away Summer's growing concern for her, failing miserably.

"Okay." She sniffled.

"I'll be right here waiting out here for you."

Summer gave her one last chaste kiss on the forehead, and watched her step out of the car, into the pouring rain.

The second Marissa heard the car door click shut, it was if she'd been shut out off from all comforted warmth, and shoved her into the cold harsh reality she knew she had to face.

With every stride, the rain seemed to wash away every ounce of confidence she'd stored from Summer's small prep talk just a few seconds ago. With a heavy heart, she lifted a trembling hand, her wrist craning to perform three light knocks against the door. A glint of gold caught her eye looked up to her right to stare at the golden "A" just to the left of the door. She reached up to touch it, her fingertips stroking the smooth shiny surface. I'd be the last time she'd ever see it.

The door opened to reveal the all time familiar blonde. The girl who'd enveloped her with so much of her love a hundred, maybe even a thousand times over. Countless times she'd told her she loved her with everything she could summon, embracing her, kissing her. Countless times… those numbers would come to a screeching halt today, right now, this moment.

She couldn't even look her in the eye. She was such a coward. Afraid of her feelings... afraid of breaking down, afraid of giving in.

Alex, perplexed slightly at the sight of Marissa soaked to the skin from the rain, head hanging low and standing on her doorstep, almost immediately took it as some odd trick the brunette was playing on her.

Her head dipped down to catch her eyes. She wanted to see those doubtless brown eyes that could light a room if you let them. Marissa looked up at Alex. She was so close her breath was warming the chilled skin of her face.

Her eyes weren't shining like they used to, instead almost dead, cold to the world… depressing. Alex stepped even closer her arms reaching out to wrap around Marissa's tiny waist. Alex didn't care that she was sopping wet; she wanted to know what was the matter with her baby.

She couldn't bear it. Her heart was shredding with every passing second. She shuddered in Alex's arms, partly from the cold, partly from her emotions.

Alex was hugging her tightly now, stroking her water lagged hair, lips kissing her ear and neck. She wanted to soothe her girl from whatever was haunting her, burdening her.

"Hey, baby. It'll be okay alright? Whatever it is I promise I make it all better babe." She whispered into her neck before kissing it again.

It was at that split second everything Marissa struggled to hold in, and keep in, it just all came spilling out like a flood gate that had just held the Atlantic Ocean.

She broke down.

Her body was trembling, shuddering harshly against Alex's as the sobs racked her frail and fatigued body. She buried her head into Alex's shirt clad shoulder, the hot tears pouring onto the fabric. Her hands reached around Alex, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt, holding onto it for dear life.

Alex who was now completely oblivious to what was wrong with her, could only hold her even closer to her. She didn't know what was up, but it certainly wasn't good.

The two had stood on the door steps for a good fifteen minutes before Alex guided them inside. With worry worn clearly on her features she was growing even more concerned because Marissa's tear were still going full force.

Little did she know what she was in for…

…

Wassup guys! Miss me? Yea I'm sorry I've been sitting on my ass for about a month, but school's a fukkin drag, and my ever famous writer's block that accompanies the "Promise Me This" fic will hopefully fade some day. But until them… enjoy this one… even though it's kinda sad. Sorry peoples… this one's not gonna end happy. I warned you.

This chap might be a little confusing but you'll understand fully in the next.

Oh, and thankies for all the lovely reviews from my last fic. You guys fukkin rock.

Mwahz!

Snooglez


	2. Time's Up

Chapter 2: Time's Up

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don own anything.

Rating: R

Pairing: A/M

An: What's in the little "( )" are the lyrics of the song.

"_I don't want you bringing that filth you call love into MY house! I want you to get rid of this disgusting thing you and that girl have formed or you'll never see the insides of this house again!"_

This was the voice of Julie, just a couple of hours ago. Marissa felt like she wanted to die. She hated her mother more than any individual on the planet, but there was apart of her beneath all the boasting hatred that still loved her no matter how much she denied it.

(Baby says I can't come with him)

She'd seen a new part of Julie, and it was something that literally scared the shit out of her. Out of all the things she'd done, nothing had ever stirred up so much anger and revulsion than now. The worse part of it, she wasn't trying to piss her off. She wanted her mother to be apart of what had made her so happy.

Alex shut the door behind them with Marissa still firmly attached her, never once allowing her grip of Alex's shirt to lessen.

(And I had read all of this in his eyes)

Her mind calculated different reasons of why Marissa was crying so much, and couldn't get past any other reason than of Marissa's mother reigning hell on her as always. Her hand came over to intertwine their fingers, and she laid the bawling brunette down, bring a couch pillow back for her head to rest on.

Alex leaned down to her flushed face, her lips planting light kisses on her eyes, cheeks, and occasionally her mouth, and chin, brazing away the salty tears.

With each kiss Marissa drowned a foot deeper more into her pool of misery. Alex was so innocent in all of this, and here she had the nerve to allow her to still feel affection for her, a love so deep it coursed through her veins, enriching her spirit.

(Long before he even said so)

Marissa knew it was now of never… her time was up.

She brought up both hands to Alex's shoulders, and in one fluid motion, she pushed her away. It wasn't a hard shove, but it definitely caught Alex's attention. Startled from the action that had just taken place, it left Alex feeling down right cold for the first time they'd been together. She grimaced, and stood up from off the couch.

(Why go, I asked)

"Marissa what's wrong with you?" Alex asked her eyes darting from Marissa's tear streaked face to the fingers that clutched the heart around her neck so strongly.

The dreaded question hit the inner depths of her mind like a stone being thrown into a cave, creating an echoing effect. It played like a skipping record over and over again in her mind, so loudly that it tuned out any other thoughts at the moment.

(You know and I know why)

Her mouth went dry, and she swallowed repeatedly in effort to down the thickness that formed in the back of her throat. She sat up from the couch never passing a glance at Alex, but in return could feel her eyes bore holes into her skin. Alex impatiently waited for an answer.

(And it'll be just as quiet when I leave)

Biting down on her bottom lip, she lifted her head to gaze into Alex's intensely blue eyes. Her vision blurred from the tears that glazed them, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can't." She rasped and so shaky it was inaudible even though Alex stood only a foot away.

Alex bent down slightly. "What?"

(As it was when I first got here)

Marissa shook her head, partially damp cold strands of hair sticking to her cheek. She didn't want to say it again. It was hard enough getting it out the first time.

"I… can't." She repeated more forcefully, her tone sounding utterly defeated. She hung her head low again.

Alex's mind was reeling now. She couldn't put a finger on what Marissa just "couldn't".

(I don't expect anything)  
(I don't expect anything)

"You can't… what can't you do Marissa?" Alex asked stepping closer to her. She crouched down to her knees, scooting herself in between her legs. A finger slid under her chin lifting her head to meet those delicious blue eyes. Marissa's heart sank, stirring a wave of nausea over her. She swallowed hard to keep down anything any thing that was bound to come up.

"Us." She stated turning away from Alex, ashamed of what she'd just said.

It was now Alex's turn to swallow. She felt a twinge of pain rift her heart when realization dawned upon her what exactly she'd thought Marissa had meant by it. Assuming the worse, still she continued to question.

(Take care)  
(I've been hurt before)

"Um…" She laughed abruptly and nervously shifted on each foot. "…what do you mean by…?" She shook her head as if to clear it of confusion. "… what are you talking about Marissa?"

Marissa watched Alex at the corner of her eye. She paced back and forth a couple seconds before flopping herself down in a chair across from where Marissa was seated.

Her leg anxiously jumped up and down, while she stared at the brunette before her, preciously waiting for her to answer.

"Marissa please."

(Too much time spend on closing doors)

More tears were burning in her tired eyes but she wasn't allowing them to fall. Wiping her eyes angrily, frustrated as to why things were never going to be the same again. After a couple of seconds of mental preparation, she sucked up it as she turned to face Alex again whose teeth snagged her bottom lip, biting on it to placate a sudden case of rattled nerves.

A grim smile adorned her lips as two arms reached up behind her neck, fingers skillfully twisting to unclasp the silver chain.

(You may hate me, but I'll remember to love you)

Alex trained her eyes on every move she made, feeling faint as Marissa dropped the necklace into the palm of her hand, running a finger over the red jewel in its center.

At this point she had no idea what the hell to think, anything was evitable.

A sharp clank of the glass table accompanied the fall of the jewelry, chain wisping afterwards. Alex's breath caught in her throat, as she stared blankly at the red jeweled heart in front of her.

(Goodbye)  
(Don't cry)

"Alex I can't be…" Marissa squeezed her eyes shut, and forced herself to say the words. "… with you anymore." She struggled through clenched teeth. Then she gasped quickly sealing her mouth shut, shocked at how foreign these words were to her. How cold they were. She'd never though in a thousand years she'd say this to her.

Alex flinched visibly, words hitting her harder than anything ever could. She let out the trapped oxygen from her lungs after holding it in for what felt like years.

(You know why)

Eyes glazed over; shining with tears, she didn't think any amount of mental training could prepare her for what Marissa said next.

Marissa looked her straight in the eyes, her gaze as fierce and demanding as she could summon it to be, even with all the tears.

"I don't love you anymore, I love Ryan."

(And it'll be just as quiet when I leave)

The lie needed to be as believable as possible. She had to hurt this woman as much as she could, so in return Alex would think she was a monster, make her stay away from her, make her not love her anymore, make Alex hate her. Too bad she was a horrible liar.

"_It needs to be this way."_ She repeated in her mind.

One tear fell from Alex's eye; the law of gravity sending the droplet plummeting to the floor. A thousand others would soon follow.

The hurt wrapped around her torso like a thick snake, choking her, robbing her of air while its tail drove a dagger deep inside her chest twisting it over and over again. The room felt like it dropped in temperature, its tint grew just a little darker, and the world seem that much closer to ending to Alex.

(As it was when I first got here)

Marissa was breaking up with her.

Sniffling and literally swallowing her sobs Alex stared at her, once piercing blue eyes now taking on a dull shady grey.

"No, really. What's the real reason you're breaking up with me? It's just not you, and you know it." She said nonchalantly while wiping tears.

Marissa tensed. She knew Alex saw right through her facade. She did it every time. Marissa shook her head.

(I don't expect anything)  
(I don't expect anything)

"No. I'm not l- "

"Yes." Alex cut her off. "Yes you are. Don't lie to me Marissa."

Marissa felt ashamed. She didn't even have dignity enough to tell Alex the real reason.

"Just tell me why you're doing this, because honestly I don't think I can take it anymore." Her voice was so weak.

Marissa pushed herself up from the couch, and headed towards the door. She wanted to run as fast as she could, away from everything, everyone.

(All the waves of blame arrange as broken scenery)

Alex saw this and stopped her throwing herself in Marissa's path.

"NO! You are NOT FUCKING running out on me with this one!" Alex was completely hysterical, tears streaming down her paled complexion, her words and demeanor almost threatening.

"GODMMIT ALEX!" Marissa barked, her emotions getting the best of her, she grabbed both of Alex's shoulders and shoved her backwards into the door that she was longing to run through a couple of seconds ago.

(As they steal your best memories away)

Alex could have sworn what was going to happen next was going to include Marissa's hand against her face in a slap or something of that nature. However Marissa withered into more of the ever flooding emotions, holding Alex close to her body crying into her shoulder; back to where she started ironically enough.

"I'm sorry Alex." She whispered burying her face in Alex's neck.

(What if I was someone different in your only history?)

"Don't leave me." Alex whimpered gripping her closer. "I know you still love me."

Marissa wrapped her arms around her neck and brought their lips together, their tears merging as well. It was meant to be a goodbye kiss, but Alex kept elongating it, sending it soaring into something much more. Marissa could very well feel the heat that was eagerly branching throughout her body, spreading like a wild

fire.

(Would you feel the same)

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you love me, Marissa." Alex breathed in the midst of a kiss.

She knew she needed to pull away, but it was too late because the damage had already been done. She was whisked away by Alex's daunting need and her own. They both stood there clinging to each other lips locked within bruising kisses.

(As I walk out the door)

Never breaking their kiss, Alex carefully lifted Marissa's leg placing it on top of her hip. Marissa took notice and allowed Alex to pick her up, her weight resting on her hips. Marissa may have been taller, but weighed about the same as the blonde. Alex carefully led them to her bedroom placing Marissa on her bed and crawling in between her legs.

Alex's hands traveled down to push up Marissa's top, her cool lips pressing against the hot skin. Marissa gasped at the contact, hands and fingertips sifting through golden strands as she arched her body to meet willing lips.

(Never to see your face again)  
(Never to see your face again)

Alex's own fingers found the bottom hem of Marissa's skirt, shifting the material upward, lips busy kissing the skin just above her panties. Marissa, already torn into sexual frenzy, strived to feel as much of Alex as she could, rolling her body in every touch.

Tugging the silken garment down Marissa's knees and off her legs, Alex repositioned herself between her legs this time her fingers dragging up the limb resting on the apex of her thigh. Marissa shuddered under her fully clothed body, teeth clenched together in anticipation.

(And it'll be just as quiet when I leave)

"Alex…please." Marissa whispered.

Connecting their lips once again, Alex preceded forth, two fingers slipping into heated moisture. Marissa felt her limbs turn to jelly as the wonderful sensation burned throughout her core. She wanted to scream at how good it felt, however instead she whimpered, holding Alex as close as she could humanly get to her.

(As it was when I first got here)

Just in by curling her fingers, Alex had taken Marissa to a whole new level of pleasure, however just as she felt herself tip the summit, she withdrew her hand leaving a very frustrated Marissa panting. Before she could even question Alex, lips and tongue replaced fingers.

(It'll be just as quiet when I leave)

Marissa felt tears breach her eyes as she shattered into a million pieces at once, the world in her view now in liquefied form. The only thing she could hear was the distant beat of blood thrumming in her ears.

(As it was when I first got here)

Alex slid back up her body, and Marissa opened her eyes to face her. A warm palm stroked the sides of her face while nimble fingers teased away stray strands of golden brown.

They both stared into each other's eyes acknowledging the love that still burned so fervently. Alex knew all in all, she could never really hate Marissa for whatever reason, even if she was breaking up with her. She's didn't even think she could ever fully get over her after all this.

(I don't expect anything)  
(I don't expect anything)

The reality of Marissa leaving swept Alex off her feet, rocking her back to aching realization. Spiritual pain ebbed over, and Marissa watched as her tears trickled down her pretty face, and dripped onto her shirt. She brought Alex closer to her, cradling her sobbing form to her chest, stroking her back ever so soothingly.

(I don't expect anything)  
(I don't expect anything)

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded once again.

(I don't expect anything)

Marissa remained silent. It was hurting her to know that she was hurting Alex.

Soon all that could be heard were the blonde's subtle hiccupping, the aftermath of her cries, as they fell asleep.

(I don't expect anything to change when I leave)

Morning dawned over the horizon, a new day had escaped time, and Alex gained consciousness from the depths of sleep. Her bed was vacant of the other individual she'd intended would stay with her.

It was really over.

In the kitchen on the table, was what was left of Marissa in the house. It was a note, more like a letter… a confession.

_Alex,_

_Babe, you know you were so dear to me, and I'll never forget it. I'll never forget your touch, the feel of your skin, and beat of your heart against mine when we lay together. You're the first person to ever make me feel free. It was like you let me out of my cage, freed me from all that burdened me. You've been nothing but good to me, and I feel like a complete monster for breaking you off like this. My mother, that evil bitch… she just can't do this right now, and she threatened to kick me out, and take away everything she ever got me if she ever caught me with you again. I just can't do that. Please understand. It's nothing you did, because you did nothing wrong. So don't take it out on yourself. I just can't do this right now. I'll love you forever, and know that no one could ever compare to you, ever. _

_Love with all heart & soul,_

_Your lover_

_Marissa_

Alex understood clearly, but it just hurt so bad to know Marissa would never be hers again.. This girl had taken over so much of her heart, and in one drop of a dime, she'd torn it apart rendering her a victim of a broken heart. A hopeless victim.

This was a new beginning for everything.

From that night, Alex hadn't seen Marissa around since.

It was a cool fall night about two years later, and the county fair had arrived bringing in an abundance of people sweeping onto its grounds.

Meanwhile Marissa laughed as Ryan plucked some of his fluffy pink cotton from his paper stick and stuck it to the tip of her nose. She playfully swatted his hand away crossing her eyes comical way to watch the fuzz hang on her nose.

Seth was over at the dart and balloons booth, being heavy scrutinized on his throwing ability by an annoyed Summer.

It was only when Marissa reached up to pick the cotton candy from off her face when she saw a familiar blonde walk across the field to a concession stand. Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat.

As Ryan leaned in to kiss her, shrugged him off. He eyed her suspiciously, then cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?"

Marissa swallowed hard. "What? No. I just need to use to bathroom real quick. I'll be back." She replied hastily as she turned to leave.

"Why don't you keep Seth company? It looks like he needs a little encouragement." She laughed nervously.

Ryan nodded, and smiled at her as he headed over to Seth, telling Summer to lay off him a bit, even though he was a wimpy loser.

She stood about 15 feet away. Staring at her, watching amorously as renewed emotions stirred inside her. Alex ran her fingers through her hair in hopes to straighten out its disheveledness that the winds had caused it to be.

She reached for her hotdog and drink and took it to the picnic tables not too far away from the stands. Marissa gathered her bearings and headed over.

"Hey." She stated coolly.

Alex looked up from her mustard coated hotdog at Marissa. Her eyes widened as her lips twisted into a smirk Marissa knew so damned well. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels to complete the smug look she was giving her.

"Well, well stranger. Long time no see, and I do mean _looong_ time. Two whole years to be exact." She laughed.

Marissa blushed being coated in her warm presence.

She slid off the picnic bench, and wrapped her arms around Marissa in a tight loving hug. Marissa hugged back just as tight feeling so completely dizzy in her happiness, she didn't want to let go. She inhaled the familiar scent of Alex as she pulled back finally.

"I missed you so much Alex you don't even know."

Alex nodded. "Yeah well. You had to do what was best right?" She grinned stroking her arms up and down her comfort.

Marissa shook her head. She felt bad, for what she did such a long time ago, but that was the past. This was the new.

"Hey look, don't feel bad babe. It's alrig- woah…" Alex cut off her sentence from sheer surprise of being someone grabbing her from behind.

Marissa fixed her eyes to watch some cute brunette girl wrapped her arms around Alex's waist leaning up against her, giving quick pecks to her neck.

"Hey sexy. Sorry I took so long, the line was fucking huge." She explained while kissing on the blonde's ear.

"It's okay, I just picked up a hotdog."

The girl's attention turned to Marissa who stood there shifting from foot to foot, a few seconds shy of inching away from the two.

"Who's this?"

"This is Marissa, an…old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in a long time. Marissa, this is Eva my girlfriend…"

"Mmm, that you love so very much…" Eva smiled into the soft skin of her cheek.

"That I love so very much with all my heart, Marizalde." Alex said reaching down, and bringing her hands up to her lips kiss them.

Marissa felt her heart sink down to her stomach. She was crushed. She wasn't expecting this. She didn't expect Alex to move on; it just wasn't in her mind. But how could she not expect her to? Alex was a breathing human being. She had needs and feelings just like she did. Alex had moved on.

So did Marissa, but Marissa wasn't in _love_.

Ryan was someone she was just with. There for comfort, there to lay with with no worries to whether her mom would disown her or not.

But it wasn't what she wanted.

Out of no where Ryan came up beside her.

"There you are. Hey, is that you Alex?" He pointed out.

"In all my glory." Alex admitted. "And this is my girlfriend Eva. Eva meet Ryan, Marissa's…um…"

"Boyfriend." He corrected.

"Yeah."

"Hi." Eva let go of her grip on Alex to shake Ryan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Marissa we're about to ride the Ferris wheel, I kinda need you along to complete the ride."

"Okay." She turned back over to Alex, and let out the breath she didn't realize she's held. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. We'll be around." Alex beamed. "Nice seeing you again though."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Ryan walked next to Marissa and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt so empty inside, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was for the better.

Alex watched them leave, feeling a little unsatisfied that she didn't get to talk to Marissa the way she wanted to. Eva made her happy, but it wasn't Marissa and she could never compare to her.

"Ready to go?" Eva asked taking Alex's hand in her own.

"Yeah." Alex said trying to keep her mind from opening any more old wounds.

Night had fallen, and the Ferris wheel was up and running. Ryan huddled next to Marissa, his muscular arm draped around her shoulders.

Marissa back tracked on her memories with Alex. How great it was until the world came crashing down on everything.

"_I guess it wasn't meant to be."_ Marissa thought to herself.

Alex sat in the cart right under them, mind thinking about the what ifs of her relationship with Marissa. Eva caught her staring off into space, void of any emotion in her features, and it scared her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked lifting her finger to tilt Alex's face towards hers.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm cool. Just thinking about random stuff."

Eva wasn't buying it. "Like what babe. You looked pretty out of it. I've never seen you like that before. Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Alex's eyes traveled over the girl's pretty features, admiring her concern.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine."

Eva smiled a smile filled with dimples, and leaned over to engage Alex in an enduring kiss, and in this kiss, she felt safe.

"_I guess it just wasn't meant to be."_ Alex thought to herself.

End? Maybe… maybe not.

Author's End notes:

Woooh! Hey guys sorry bout the heavily delayed post. I've been going through some stuff, and I needed me time. Plus school was riding my ass, so I didn't have time to craft any stories together. Um… I think this is good, but it's not my best. However bare with me please, I'm kinda struggling here! lol

Oh yeah, don't forget to R&R. I love feedback.

PS: Sorry for any spelling errors. I tried. Oh and thanks to anyone who reviewed previously. I love you guys! Mwahz!


	3. At This Very Second

Chapter 3: At This Very Second

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don own anything

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: A/Eva , M/R reference, A/M eventually.

AN: Okay folks… I lied…kinda. I said it wouldn't end happy but it just might. The first two chapters were kinda depressing so here's one that is easy on the heart. lol This chapter is just Summer and Marissa going out to find Alex. Marissa wants to make amends, and has hopes of renewing her relationship with Alex, but she doesn't know if Alex even wants anything to do with her.

It's kinda mostly Summer and Marissa, but I'll deal with Marissa and Alex a bit later, probably next chapter.

…

A couple days had passed by, and Marissa never craved Alex's presence so intensely until then. She didn't know why she had this bursting need just to see her. Maybe it was because she'd just seen her for the first time in 2 years with another girl, and that jealous edge she'd taken on was spurring on her motives like a flame to a paper.

She needed to see Alex again. She'd never rest peacefully until she could. Marissa turned her head over and glanced over to the clock… it was 2:13 am.

"Fuck." She whispered moving again to lie on her back. She stared at the ceiling not noticing Summer's dark silhouette shift slightly to watch her. She'd assumed the dark hair girl was sleeping after the night's events. Marissa had invited them to just hang out at her house, but it had developed into a full blown sleepover after a couple comedy flicks and indulging in some mild conversation doused over with a few sips of heavy liquor.

"Why can't I just let it go?" She whispered again to herself.

"Well I hope you let it go soon, 'cause I'm trying to sleep." Summer spoke up casually.

The taller girl jumped; alarmed that Summer was still awake.

"Sorry." She muttered emotionless.

"It's okay." Summer sat up and looked down at her friend. "What I wanna know is what's on your mind. You've been tossing and turning like you've been having nightmares. What's up?"

Marissa being hesitant is she should burden her friend with this new found information, allowed a few seconds to run by before answering.

"Alex." She stated simply.

Summer nodded in the dark. Even though it was just her name, she understood quite clearly what it was Marissa was telling her, and the intent on how deeply it was affecting her. Summer had watched her friend travel to hell and back the first year after she broke up with Alex. On some occasions Marissa would suffer from meltdowns and violent out bursts, some situations involving alcohol… others not. She would clam up and never come out her room for weeks on end, drowning in endless guilt, self pity, misery, and more alcohol.

Julie, being the heartless bitch that she was, didn't see anything wrong with her daughter other than wanting attention as far as she was concerned. Summer knew it was much more than that, no matter how much Julie denied or believed.

So at night Summer would creep up into Marissa's room, pry the empty bottle from her trembling fingers, and cradle the sobbing brunette in her arms, watching as she cried herself asleep and cry herself awake. All in all, Summer had took her hand and patiently strayed her away from the darkness. While almost a whole later she watched her return back to a normal life, and intended on Marissa to keep it that way.

That's why she was a little uneasy to find out that Marissa had seen and talked with Alex at the county fair a couple days ago. Marissa was so happy, but she'd noticed it definitely bothered her to see Alex had in fact moved on…or so she thought.

"Aw, Coop… don't get like this on me again. Some things you just have to let go. You're going to worry yourself sick." Summer assured while stroking her shoulder.

"I know, I know. That's why I need to see her."

The shorter girls face wrinkled into a frown that questioned Marissa's reason as the taller girl pushed herself off the bed and reached for her jeans on the floor.

"Huh? It's two in the morning! Where the hell are you going!"

"Sshh! I don't want Seth or Ryan to wake up. I have to find Alex." She finished pulling the tight denim garment over her hips.

Bewildered, Summer scrambled out the bed after Marissa reaching out and catching her arm.

"Coop wait. What the he-"

Marissa turned around to stare down her friend, brows raised in a questioning manner.

Summer sighed heavily, too tired to further reconcile the matter at hand. Instead she let go of Marissa's hand, and rolled her eyes.

"Let me get dressed."

Marissa grinned. "I'll go start the car."

…

The two tip toed out of the house, and into the car. Summer eyed Marissa suspiciously as she backed out of the drive way.

"Okay. What exactly are you going to accomplish with Alex at two in the morning? I mean, are we forgetting that she moved out like right AFTER you two snipped the string? We don't even know where she lives anymore." Summer pressed with the idea that her friend was on drugs not seeming too far fetched.

"Chill Sum. I know exactly where she is."

The smaller girl shot her a questioning, but frustrating look. Marissa saw this at the corner of her eye and looked back at her ready to reply.

"What! Don't give me that face." Marissa laughed.

Summer lifted a finger to point at her face. "No I think I will give you this face because I think you left your sanity back in those ten dollar jeans you wore to the County Fair." She finished referring to the first time in two year Marissa had seen Alex.

"I'm not crazy Summer! Just, I dunno… in love, I guess." Marissa confessed shyly.

Summer couldn't retract the smile that pushed the corners of her lips upwards after her friend's meek confession. The taller girl was blushing whether she acknowledged it or not.

"So you mean you couldn't of waited the next day to tell her whatever it is you wanna say?"

Marissa knew she actually could have waited, but it would've picked at her all night. "No. I have to catch her tonight. I don't know where she'll be tomorrow."

"What's so special about tonight?"

"You know Kate right?"

"Kate…?" Summer drawled off her tongue, mind searching but not bringing a face to the name.

"You don't remember Kate! How can you forget Kate!"

"I dunno!"

A smug grin tipped the ends of Marissa's lips. She was going to have fun reminding Summer of a very embarrassing incident involving large quantities of alcohol. Alex and Marissa never quite told her all the details about what happened that night.

"Let me remind you of the time we were at the Bait Shop having a girl's night out, and I invited Alex to come too. Alex had invited Kate…"

Summer nodded, still wholly oblivious.

"They were almost a half hour late, so you figured you'd start without them and order drinks. You went a teeny bit over board with the liquor." She explained, emphasizing by bringing up her hand and leaving a small amount of space between her thumb and index finger.

"Okay I remember that part." Summer spoke trying to recall all of her thoughts that lead up to what Marissa was trying to ger at.

"Then when they walked in…" Marissa snorted before she bursted into laughter before she could finish her sentence.

"What!"

Marissa couldn't stop snorting from the laughter she was holding in as she strived to finish the story.

"We were sitting down at a table. Then when they walked through the doors you and all your drunken glory, knocked over your drink to grab my shirt and yelled in my face spitting alcohol all over the place 'Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me Alex knew Michelle Rodriguez!"

Summer's jaw dropped as realization emerged. "What! You liar! You and Alex both! You guys told me I passed out and that's why she thought I was such a weirdo! Coop you are SO dead when you stop this car!" Summer exclaimed loudly drawing her hand into a fist to hit her friend in the arm.

"Ow!" Marissa half laughed half replied. "Quit it I'm driving!"

"When we find Alex, remind me to give her hers." She threatened bringing the other fist to the side of Marissa's face.

"Oh Michelle, I love all you movies!" Marissa imitated Summer in an annoying squeaky high pitched voice.

Summer went wide eyed. "I did NOT sound like that!"

Marissa turned to give her friend a look of disbelief. "You so did. Are we forgetting that you were drunk?"

"Right." Summer huffed loudly. "She probably still thinks I'm a complete dumbass."

"Are you kidding? She totally loved you. You were the humor of the whole night."

"You mean the laughing stalk and the village idiot of the whole night." She added.

Marissa grinned. "I know. No matter what we said, you still believed you met Michelle Rodriguez all night long."

"Ugh… god I'm such a nerd!" Summer placed her head in her hands utterly mortified.

"And then…" Marissa began again to tell more of the story.

"Alright, point taken!" Summer interrupted her in mid sentence her hands flailing up in aggravation. "What were you saying about Kate?"

"Oh, right. Um, I called her to ask about some jeans I could have ripped so I don't need to drop by the store to buy hundred dollar jeans already ripped, when I could just take them to her for free. We started talking and stuff, when the conversation drifted off onto Alex. She told me Alex was going out with her half sister, Eva."

"Uh huh…"

"Then I was like… 'How is that going?"… she said they were okay and told me they were going to this big party on Shoreside. It's John Fuller's party. Supposedly he has this punk band, and they're throwing a big party just to show themselves off for fan base." She explained.

Summer's face scrunched up in disgust. "What! John 'Funky' Fuller from 6th grade! That guy who use to smell like walking athlete's foot! Geez he was such a loser…and a jerk too. He'd always stand right behind when I'd be eating in the cafeteria. Then he'd reach out over me and stick his finger in my mashed potatoes." She added pretending to gag.

Marissa grinned and sighed heavily. "Aah good times…"

"Whatever. Remember you didn't have stinky boy chasing you around. Good times my ass." She mumbled causing Marissa to laugh again at her expense.

They finally pulled up to shoreside, and Marissa eased the car into a tight parking spot, and turned off the car. She pushed back, relaxing into the plush of the car seat. They sat in comfortable silence as a few minutes passed while Marissa mentally prepared to face Alex again for the second time since they broke up.

"What's the big news you have to tell her? It must be important if you'd drive out here this late at night."

Marissa turned her gaze towards Summer who played with the strap of her purse. She watched her small fingers twiddle around the leathery material thinking it should be her anxiously picking at things to pacify her twitching nerves.

"I don't know what I'm gonna say honestly."

"Wait… you don't even have a plan?"

Marissa shrugged.

"Okay so this wasn't even an emergency!" The darker brunette squeaked.

Marissa threw her a look to shut her up, and tugged on the car door to get out.

"Alright! Geez… I mean I could see if it was some big thing you have to tell her like "Hey you're the mother of my child" or something but you don't even have a game plan." She complained as she let herself out of the car.

…

They walked up to the still roaring crowd as the sound of a revving guitar blazed out of huge speakers. The shoreside was pretty packed even though it was pushing three in the morning. About a ways down from the stage there was a bonfire with a pretty good amount of people scatter around it. There were also people and couples scattered elsewhere on the shoreside.

"Wanna split?" Marissa asked, quite uneasy of her own request.

"Are you insane? I'm sticking with you. These people are already drunk and crazy and me being as scantily clad as I am in a skirt and a strap nightie top… don't wanna get hit on by some freaky punk guy with who had his penis pierced just for looks."

Marissa shook her head at her friend's silliness and proceeded to comb through the crowd to see if she could spot Alex or Eva.

Summer squinted her eyes to tiny slits. "Wait… I think I see Alex over there by the fire, with that girl in her lap." She pointed.

Marissa's eyes followed Summer's finger to spot the blonde sitting in the sand with Eva in her lap. She watched with envious eyes as they shared a beer together.

Summer looked on and cringed as Alex's fingers traveled half way up the other girl's top, stopping midway. Eva was giggling as she pushed the blonde's hands away. She knew Marissa had her heart set on trying to talk to Alex about what she could only think of as trying to win her back somehow.

"I think we should go now…" Marissa breathed, her spirits defeated after how happy she saw they were together. She started to walk back to the car.

Summer huffed sauntered behind Marissa and pushed her forwards, her heels sliding easily in the dry sand. "Coop! Don't just stand there and let Eva vive la vida loca with your Alex. Get over there and talk to her!"

"Summer… look at them. You know there's not chance in hell Alex is going to wanna even think about being with me anymore." She turned around to face Summer going more and more upset by the second. Her face was depressing and eyes were vacant as she recalled their break up. "I hurt her bad Summer…real bad." Marissa confessed then pausing to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I pushed her away, and that's just where she went." She spoke her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Summer took her hand and stroked it soothingly. "You don't know that for sure." She reassured.

Marissa's eyes welled over with tears. "Yeah, but that's what I feel."

"Aw don't cry Coop. You don't wanna let her see you cry do you?"

"I'm not going over there." She warned.

Summer brought her hands up to wipe away her tears that had already fallen. "Yes you are. And you wanna know why?"

"Not really." Marissa replied flatly.

"I'm gonna go over there and distract Eva away from her. You're gonna plop your ass right there beside her and tell her she's the only thing on your mind since you met her and that you want to see her again."

"No. I can't." Marissa refused wiping more tears from her eyes.

Summer placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned closer. "Yes you will, and yes you can." Summer insisted. The darker brunette started to walk towards the bonfire.

"I'm going now, and you better be not too far behind. If I distract her and find out I'm busting my girl balls for nothing… it'll be your ass Marissa Cooper!" She shot back not caring that she just yelled 'girl balls' at the top of her lungs in a crowd of people.

Marissa watched on as Summer carried out her mission.

…

"I'm so tired." Alex claimed as she rested her head on Eva's shoulder. She really was exhausted after moshing for a full 3 hours. Her hair was all over the place, and she reeked of beer from some idiot's spillage.

Eva laid back into Alex's hold. "Want me to take you home?"

When Alex lifted her head up again her eyes locked onto the familiar girl form a she marched toward them dead ahead.

"Summer?"

"Hey Alex, and... Eva right?" Summer gestured towards the other girl.

Eva nodded puzzled at to how this girl had come to know her name.

"Yeah. I'm sorry… do I know you?" Eva queried.

Summer let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, no."

Alex and Eva sat there starring at Summer, while Summer fumbled on what to say next.

"But I have some questions to ask you about your sister though. She knows me." She blurted out.

Eva arched and eyebrow at her sister's name. "Kate?"

Summer leaned down towards the mystified girl. "Yeah, uh no offense to Alex or anything but… could we walk? It's kinda important and I wanna talk to you… alone." She whispered faking to be discreet about absolutely nothing.

Eva looked back at Alex who was just as bewildered as she was.

"Uh…Sure. Yeah." Eva decided as she lifted herself from the ground.

"Nice to see you again too Summer." Alex shouted as they walked away wondering what she had to discuss with her girlfriend.

Summer turned around to wink at the blonde much to Alex's surprise.

…

Marissa watched as Eva and Summer gained good distance away from Alex who sat in the sand by herself sipping on what was left of her beer.

Giddy as hell, Marissa forced herself to walk over. With each step she could feel every emotion in her mind surface and then slowly ebb away. She didn't know what to feel whether it was to be scared, happy, or cry again. It seemed like she wanted to do all of these things at once.

She tensed up when Alex spotted her, unable to move. Alex saw her stop in her tracks.

"Fuck." She cursed to herself as Alex started to get up and approach her.

Marissa just stood there feeling as if she was going to faint from all the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Marissa. I didn't know you and Summer liked these kinds of parties. They don't really suit you." Alex noted as strolled up to Marissa.

Marissa could only stare into Alex's sapphire eyes feeling as if she was melting into a puddle. She opened her mouth to reply, but found that Alex had rendered her speechless. It wasn't the first time.

Alex eyed her oddly and came to a conclusion as she gazed into Marissa's eyes.

"Marissa, have you been crying?"

Marissa immediately snapped back to reality slightly embarrassed. "Um… no."

Alex nodded not believing her. "Really. Your eyes are all red and your face is all flushed."

"Allergies." She lied. "Listen, I know you might not want to, but I need to see you again. We have to talk."

The statement had caught Alex off guard. It was what she wanted though… a chance to talk to her again after two hard years of trying to get over her. Two hard years of picking up the last pieces of her broken heart. She didn't want to say yes, but didn't want to say no either.

Marissa instantly sensed the resistance in Alex's response and instantly covered herself.

"To catch up on stuff…I mean."

"Okay." Alex replied immediately afterwards. "Sure." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen. Then without warning took Marissa's hand in her own. It was something so small that she'd missed so much… the feeling of Marissa's skin on her own whenever they'd hold hands. A privilege she'd had when they were together. Now after two years it was kind of an off limits thing.

She had Eva, and Marissa had Ryan.

"Here's my new number."

Marissa let out a giggle as the tip of the pen rolled across the sensitive side of her hand finding it hard to keep still. Even after two years in a matter of a couple minutes they'd felt so comfortable in each other's presence despite the circumstances.

"Hey keep still the 3 just dragged way across your hand."

"I can't it tickles." Marissa smiled.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to start all over again." Alex claimed her lips spreading into a wide smile. Alex knew really it was just an excuse to hold onto Marissa a little longer. For two years she longed for the day she could touch her again.

"Where you gonna start?" Marissa challenged.

Alex contemplated on whether she should allow the pen travel further up her arm, but she couldn't continue this flirting with her. She couldn't let her grasp her heart like she did two years ago. She didn't think she could take the heart ache. She wasn't strong enough for something like that to happen again.

So she decided to keep distance between them.

Marissa watched Alex's smile shy away from her lips. She then reached for Marissa's other hand and hurriedly scribbled her new phone number on it.

"Thanks."

Alex faked a smile and started back towards the bonfire. "Your welcome. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Neither one of them really wanted to say goodbye.

One girl too stubborn to fall back in love with the woman who'd crushed her heart.

One girl too afraid to repair the damage that had been done, that she had caused.

…

Meanwhile Summer and Eva were traveling up and down the shoreline. Eva listening intently at a couple of embarrassing high school moments.

"…so then I bent over and the entire ass of my jeans ripped open!"

Eva was beside Summer keeling over in laughter.

"You are so funny!" Eva sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's not even the funny part, okay… Britney Miller was laughing her ass off, no pun intended, and I wanted to kill her for ripping my jeans that way and so…"

Alex came up behind both of them cutting Summer off from further conversation. "Summer, Marissa's waiting for you."

"Okay. Nice talking to you Eva."

"Hey Summer, you think we could hang out some time?" Eva asked while taking Alex's hand in her own.

Alex and Summer gave each other 'what the hell' looks and then turned to Eva that was already whipping out her cell phone.

Summer didn't know if she should like the idea of being friends with the enemy. "Okay." She replied with a bit of hesitation before punching in her number into the keys of the phone.

'_Well I'm just being nice. It's not like I'm really gonna hang out with her.'_ She thought handing her back the phone.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Summer started as she walked back over to the car. Then she remembered something.

"Alex wait!" She ran up behind the couple and in front of Alex.

Then haughtily stuck her chin in the air, and smug grin on her lips before declaring: "Oh, and this is for lying to me…" afterwards quickly punching Alex in the arm, and running away back towards the car. It wasn't too hard of a punch, but it stung a bit.

"Ow!" Alex yelped while bringing her hand up to soothe the dull pain. Summer was already half way to the car.

"Lying about what!" Alex yelled over the crowd.

Summer turned around to yell back. "I'll call you!"

"She's so weird, but so funny." Eva grinned.

….

Ending Note:

I know it's been long…and yes it has, four months to be exact. You guys don't have to forgive me. wink

Please R&R. Oh and sry for any misspellings or weird jumbled phrases.

Luv you guys! Mwahz!

-Snooglez


	4. Reoccurance

Chapter 4: Reoccurrence

Author: Snooglez

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I Don Own Anything

AN: Yeah I know it's a little slow, it'll pick up just bare with me. Oh and just so you guys get a good picture… Eva looks like Jordana Brewster. That woman is a flippin' goddess! If you've seen D.E.B.S, your probably going "Fuck yeah" right about now. 

…

Alex had been awake for about an hour now, mind working full throttle in effort to make sense of the recent events. Eva's body was pressed up against her, arm casually draped over her torso. It was this very position that Marissa body would take on in the morning whenever they slept together.

'_Just like Marissa.'_ She thought as her fingers reached over to intertwine themselves in hers.

"Eva?"

Alex shook her gently enough to wake her.

"Mmnh?" She mumbled, barely awake while striving to bury her head under Alex's shoulder to keep the sun from shining into her face.

"I have to go babe." Alex declared watching as the dark haired girl's head popped up in an instant.

Eva's eyes were still closed and she refused to open them due to the intense light that bled through the non shaded window

"Where you going this early?"

Alex loathed to say it… but she asked.

"Um…Jodie's." She hesitated, thinking of plugging her ears with something before the bomb dropped.

A second afterwards she heard a muffled growl arise from under her shoulder. Eva sat all the way up this time, hair completely totaled, to stare the blonde down.

Alex stifled the laugh that promised to come from her lips because it would've only made matters worse.

"What is it with you and her? It's almost like you guys are still going out. I hate her, and yet you're still best friends with that, that… twisted freak."

Alex rolled her eyes. "One, she's my ex so being best friends and all, it's kinda hard to not seem like we're going out. I would never cross that line. She knows that, and you should too. Two, she's you're cousin."

Eva's face warped into disgust. "Don't remind me. It's hard to believe that creature is related to me as it is."

"Eva…" Alex warned.

She could never avoid the constant back fire of mentioning the other's name in the presence of the other.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stomach that bi-"

"Eva…" Alex warned again a bit louder to get her point across.

"Fine. I'll stop." Eva said lying back down and placing a pillow over her head. "But I'm not taking any of it back." Came her muffled reply followed by something that Alex could only think as something horrible in Spanish.

Alex lifted herself from the bed, and pulled on a clean shirt and pants. She grabbed her keys and headed out.

"See you soon."

…

Marissa and Summer were sitting on the living room couch poking spoons at what they thought was strawberries and cream oatmeal. The steaming substance swam in their bowls due the excessive amount of milk that had Seth added.

"Hey, Chef Boy R-Dee! What is up with the oatmeal soup? Are you trying to ruin our Saturday morning or something?" Summer harassed, launching a pillow his way while narrowly missing his head.

"Well, I'm sorry your majesty, but you know as well as I do that men should never be allowed in the kitchen. Comic book nerds aren't made for oatmeal making. That's just how God made us." Seth quipped taking a seat on the floor next to the couch.

"Amen." Marissa chuckled slurping her liquidy oatmeal from her spoon.

Ryan emerged from the bathroom. Seth waved him over.

"Ah Ryan. Come join us for Spongebob, and oatmeal soup. Complete with hot babes with slurping action. It's everything a man needs to start his Saturday off." Seth announced jerking his eyebrows upwards a couple times.

It was Marissa's turn to fire away, smacking the back of his head with a pillow.

Ryan shrugged. "Sure." He then headed towards the kitchen to grab a bowl.

Marissa watched him disappear into the kitchen all while thinking of how the hell she was going to balance him and Alex. She knew she had to break it off with him sooner or later. She felt like he was a burden, and in a way he was. Ryan was slowly diminishing any type of chance that she had to get back with Alex. There was also the Eva factor too. Any way she spun it, the situation was going to be difficult.

Ryan came back in the living room, bowl in hand and headed over to Marissa's side of the couch. Summer was wedged up next to her mindlessly chewing on her gooey cereal all the while laughing at Patrick, mouth wide open for the world to see her breakfast.

Ryan came over blocking her view. "Excuse me Summer."

Summer looked up at him and instantly knew what he was getting at.

"O-oh uh… sure." She stammered sliding to the side while her eyes met with Marissa's pleading ones.

It wasn't that Summer didn't like Ryan. Summer just had a better understanding of Ryan and Marissa's relationship. Although they were back together things weren't exactly as perfect as they seemed. Sure, Marissa had recovered from her guilt trip partially unscathed. But right after she'd jumped into this relationship with him, having found that she had to deal with the petty arguments over the simplest of things. Ryan would butt heads with Marissa, and she being as stubborn as she was wouldn't back down and Ryan didn't like it.

The fights had become more frequent over the past couple months and she had chose to distance herself away from him for a bit. Ryan had sensed it, and continuously made attempts to make up for the damage.

Marissa had tried to make it work. She really did. After breaking it off with Alex she needed someone to help her get over her. She thought Ryan did just that, apart from the mild attacks of the 'what ifs' that would occur whenever something would come across her view reminding her of Alex.

She swore she was over her, but apparently not if the sight of the blonde still stirred up old feelings and pleasant emotions when she'd seen her at the fair after two years.

Summer knew in heart her friend was a lot happier with Alex. Seth knew it too. Summer had always come to him concerned with their friend's relationship, and they both came to the conclusion that Marissa was better off with Alex even if her mother disapproved of it.

Seth didn't want to meddle because he knows that Ryan loves Marissa, even through all the fighting. However through all this mess, it just wasn't going anywhere, and Seth definitely wasn't about to tell Ryan that. He figured it would all play out by itself.

Summer begged to differ, and Seth informed her not to interfere with their problems unless things escalated to the point were they absolutely had to put a foot in.

But Summer was around the Marissa more than Ryan and Seth both so she pretty much had her problems covered. Her problems weren't exactly a burden, but left her feeling quite a bit emotional for the girl, wishing she'd just break it off to ease the pain that was starting to grow, branching out at a rapid pace.

For now she could only hope that things would as Seth said 'play out on its own.'

Summer's cell went off, its loud shrill disturbing the comfortable silence of the room. She put down her bowl wondering who could be calling this early in the morning.

Not wanting to further annoy the group she excused herself into another room.

Flipping the phone open, she eyed the unknown number and answered.

"Hello?"

#"Hey Summer. It's Eva."#

Summer tensed now realizing that she hadn't told Marissa that her and Eva were kinda friends now.

"Oh hey Eva. What's up?" Summer spoke while biting her lip and beginning to shift on each foot.

#"Nothing. Sorry I called so early, did I wake you up?"#

Summer peered out into the living room making sure Marissa wasn't coming. Then closed the door.

"No. I was having breakfast with some friends, we're just sitting around watching tv and stuff."

#"Cool. I was just wondering if we could hang today? Alex is over my cousin's so I'm pretty bored. We could go shopping if you wanna?"#

'_Oh crap she wants to hang out! Marissa would freak!'_

Marissa came down the hallway to knock on the door. "Summer are you okay in there?"

Summer almost choked as Marissa turned the knob to the door.

"Um yeah Coop I'm fine." Summer smiled fakely at Marissa who had now stepped into the room with her.

#"Hello?"#

Summer returned her ear to the phone. "Uh Okay. When?"

Marissa's brow furled and she wondered what kind of date Summer was setting up with this mystery person.

#"At twelve. Meet me at the Newport Mall in the food court."#

Her eyes met with Marissa's curious ones as she closed the conversation and gave her a meek smile.

"Okay…right…bye."

Summer closed the phone, silently bracing herself for the question that she swore was coming next.

Marissa made herself comfortable in a nearby chair while peering up at Summer who had her back facing her.

"Who was that? Some secret boyfriend on the side? Sounds like you two have plans." She teased, unconsciously leaning her weight on only two legs of the chair.

A pang of guilt washed over the smaller girl as turned around to face her friend. Marissa read Summer's hesitation as a clue that she may have been right. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Summer! You do have a secret boyfriend! How could you keep this from me!" She panicked, almost falling out the chair.

"No! I don't have a secret boy friend… a secret friend kinda, I guess." Summer blurted out, faintly embarrassed.

"And why do they have to be a secret?" Marissa prodded even further.

"BecauseitsEva." Summers squeaked out into one word, her nimble fingers fiddling with hem of her shirt.

It took Marissa only a split second to pull apart the actual words in Summer's rushed sentence. She shook her head slowly from left to right, mind going to work to conjure up exactly how they could be making plans without her knowing it.

The smaller girl squeezed her eyes shut, to prepare herself for whatever came out from Marissa mouth next.

"How'd that happen?"

Summer opened one eye to see Marissa's scrunched face, mentally relieved that a meltdown didn't occur…yet.

"We kinda clicked at Shoreside. Remember me distracting her from Alex? Well we made cool convo and now she thinks I'm her friend." She eased out, nowhere near willing enough to look Marissa in the eye.

Marissa just didn't care enough to protest Summer's decision to befriend the girl that was dating the love of her life. Eva was a nice girl as far as she could see. So there was no need to expose her claws, whether she was with Alex or not. That still didn't stop the fact that she was constantly painted green with the emotion envy whenever the couple was in her sights.

"Oh." She managed to pull out as she withdrew herself from her thoughts. Her shoulders raised into a mere shrug. "Well, whatever."

This action confused Summer to the highest extent. Marissa just seemed a little _too_ okay with her going out with Eva… and that's what scared her.

"So, you're okay with all this? Cause I won't if you don't…" She sputtered out, trying her luck to see how okay Marissa really was with it.

"Summer. I'm cool with it, trust me." Marissa grinned.

The small brunette started to eye her suspiciously. "Okay, that's it… you are so coming with me." She went to grab Marissa's hand to pull her out the room.

"What?"

"This is creeping me out way too much. Coop you're freaking me out."

…

Jodie opened the door to greet her visitor.

There stood Alex on her door step, raising her eyes to meet Jodie's determined gaze.

"Oh, hey Tarzan." Jodie drawled out grinning widely, leaning partially into the door frame.

"Tarzan?"

"Yeah. The whole swinging from branch to branch in the family tree, who's next… Kate? God knows she needs to get laid, she's always so grumpy." Jodie retorted smirking to no end.

"Would you please refrain from the dry wit this morning? I need to talk to you, seriously." Alex stated crossing her arms, waltzing inside without Jodie's permission.

Jodie knew Alex meant business it if she couldn't take her wise cracks. Usually she'd be firing back with arsenal of her own. That's just how they were. Shutting the door, she went into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee before taking a side on the couch next to Alex.

"Long night?" Jodie asked carefully sipping the hot contents of the mug.

"Try the most fucked up night ever." Alex breathed out before running fingers through her hair.

Jodie arched an eyebrow. "Really? What happened?"

"Marissa happened." She stated simply, slouching her body into a corner of the couch.

"Wow. After what, like two years?"

Jodie had a couple names in mind to call the brunette other than her name, but knew Alex didn't approve as of one syllable of any of it escaping her lips. So instead she bit her tongue whenever Alex would bring the affairs to light. It absolutely disgusted her to hear Alex defend the woman that had broken her down so horribly. But she always put her shoulder out for Alex to lean on, even if she did think her judgment was a bit warped.

"Yeah. She came to John Fuller's party last night, and she asked if we could catch up on stuff so I gave her my number."

Jodie turned to look at Alex's slouched frame next to her. The first thing that came to mind was that Marissa was playing games with her. "Alex I hope you know what you're doing." The darker girl spoke as sincerely as she could.

Alex's eyes aimlessly wandered from the tv, ears listening in on Jodie's lecture.

"That girl completely smashed you into pieces, and you know I love you and I'm 100 behind anything you do babe, but this is insane. If she's trying to get back with you… I just… well I dunno about that." Jodie spoke, concerned about where Alex was heading with all this.

It made Alex uneasy that Jodie still didn't approve of Marissa. She had told her countless times that the girl broke it off from her because of her mom, not because Ryan. Having time to think it over, she found herself second guessing the reason, because Marissa _was_ with Ryan now, but part of her leant towards her trust in Marissa that she wouldn't lie to her about that, and would in time talk to her to get everything straight.

"You sound like my mom. I'm not ten Jodie."

"I know. I just don't wanna see you like that again." Jodie smiled weakly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, thanks. I was planning on keeping my distance anyway. I'm not stupid enough to let that happen again. Trust me."

Jodie nodded and took her word for it, shifting the conversation to something more non Marissa. "So how's Evil Eva the Diva?" She grinned returning her focus back on the tv.

Alex laughed, her spirits gradually lifting. "She's fine."

"That gretchen hasn't said anything behind my back has she? I swear I'm gonna ring her scrawny little chicken neck if she has."

"You know that she has. She always does. What the hell happened between you two make you hate each other so bad?"

"Genes. It's the same fucking story since we were kids. Whenever I'm around she always tries to out do me, and I never let that happen. I think she's jealous or something."

"You guys aren't even sisters, it's so weird."

….

"Whoa hey… where are you guys going? What happen to breakfastspongepalooza?" Seth asked, watching the freshly dressed girls come from down stairs.

"We're going out with a friend, away from you two cavemen." Summer shot back, bringing her colored lip gloss to her lips.

Ryan turned around just in time to see Marissa reach for the door knob. "What time are you going to be back, because I had something planned for us." He questioned Marissa.

"I dunno. Summer, what time you think we'll be back?"

Summer shrugged. "I guess around like, five or something… we'll call." She settled before turning out the door.

Ryan turned back around to catch Seth pouting.

"This is the gayest Saturday ever." He sulked.

"I'll say. And sitting here watching the gayest sponge of all time totally seals the deal." Ryan grinned.

"Playstation?" Ryan asked abruptly after a moment of silence.

"Yes please." Seth replied happily as he reached for a controller.

…

Summer spotted Eva in a chair by the mall's McDonald's.

Marissa felt sick just knowing she was going to hear about all the things that Alex did with Eva, or how 'special' it was.

"She doesn't even know that me and Alex dated."

Summer frowned. "She doesn't?"

"No. At the fair, Alex introduced me as an old friend. So I don't think she knows." Marissa said fighting the strong urge to make a run for the door.

"Coop calm down. It'll be fine. Just don't like overreact when she talks about Alex okay?" Summer advised not thinking that bring her along was such a great idea at the moment.

"Right."

Eva turned her head just in time to see the two walk over.

"Hey Summer, and uh… Marissa right? We met at the fair I think." Eva smiled at the tall brunette.

Marissa returned the smile. "Yeah. I'm Alex's old friend."

"Wow, I forgot that you're so tall and pretty in person, are you a model?"

Marissa started to blush at Eva's overly humane comments. "N-no. I don't think I'm that pretty." She spit out finally. She could see how Alex could have dated someone like Eva. The girl was extremely gorgeous, and an attitude so sugary sweet it became impossible not to admit to liking her if not falling head over heels for her.

Overall, Marissa was feeling less and less confident about getting Alex back by the second.

"I'm sorry I had to know. Alex never tells me anything about her life. I usually have to hold her down or back her into a corner to get that kind of information out of her… sometimes literally, sometimes not." She joked chuckling afterwards.

Summer politely laughed with her, nudging her elbow into Marissa's side for her to join in too.

But she didn't, and Summer sighed inwardly thanking the worlds that Eva didn't notice.

Marissa didn't know how to treat the joke. It didn't hurt her, but it damn sure opened her eyes a bit wider. She began to dread again at this outing with Eva.

"Shall we go?" Eva asked leading the way.

…

After about three hours of intense store hopping, the three were up to their eyes in bags. Eva had invited them back to her house for lunch.

The house itself wasn't too big, but not too small either. It was definitely more than enough for two or three people to live in.

"Nice house Eva." Summer complemented placing down her bags on a nearby sofa. Marissa followed not too far behind.

"Thanks. My dad gave it too me. After I told them that me and Alana were more than just amigas, my mother threw me out. My father knew I had no where to go so he gave me a house. My sister felt sorry for me so, she came to live with me too."

Marissa felt the déjà vu wash over her. Her mother had threatened to throw her out, and out of panic she had broken it off with Alex.

"Sorry." Marissa apologized knowing where she was coming from.

"It's cool. It's not like I'm sad or anything. I was glad I got away. Now I do what I please." She beamed, picking up the bags to drop them into her bedroom.

Marissa flopped down on a recliner near Summer.

"Thank gods we left the mall when we did."

"Why you say that?"

"I swore that if Eva asked me about one more lesbian labeled shirt to give to Alex, I was going to back hand her to death." Marissa whispered.

Summer busted into laughter. "Coop you are so bad! She's not that bad c'mon."

"You weren't even with me, you were in Fred Segal!" Marissa pointed out before Eva entered back in the room.

Eva wandered into the kitchen, rummaging through her drawers. Summer walked up to sink, watching her bring out almost a dozen different spices from the spice rack.

"So what we having?" Summer asked, examining each label of the spices.

"This really good spicy chicken with rice, red beans, and corn. My mom used to make it."

"Cool." Summer didn't mind the choice of food because she hadn't ate all day.

Moments later, Marissa popped her head in. "Eva, where's the bathroom?"

"You have to use the one upstairs, cause the one down here is out of order."

"Okay."

"It's in my bedroom. Look for the door with the fuzzy handcuffs on the door knob." Eva teased, winking at Summer.

The smaller girl just cleared her throat, nervous chuckle following.

Marissa started her way upstairs, and found a bedroom, but it didn't have a bathroom in it. So she traveled down the hall further and found another bathroom.

'_Thank god there's no pink fuzzy hand cuffs.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed open the door. She finally found the bathroom.

…

Alex pulled into the driveway, cursing a foreign car that was in her usual spot. After she got out of her jeep she recognized that it was Summer's baby blue corvette.

She stepped into the house ready to greet Summer as planned.

"I'm home!" Alex announce as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey sexy."

Eva turned around to greet her girlfriend with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Hey Summer." Alex threw at the now quiet girl. _'She lives here!'_

"Hey Alex." Summer tossed back as she allowed her newly form thoughts to wander.

Alex took a seat at the table next to Summer. "So what'd you two do today?"

"Shopping, and stuff… oh and I got you some new shirts, they're upstairs on the bed." Eva informed her as she pulled our some chicken from the refrigerator. "Go try 'em on."

Alex hopped up from her chair, and headed upstairs.

Alex's fingers hooked under the hem of her shirt, pulling the garment over her head letting it drop to the floor. A faint noise fluttered from the bathroom, and she paused, only to pass it off as the faucet pipes squeaking again. She continued to try on her new clothing, walking around in nothing but a bra and underwear, stopped right in front the bathroom door, remembering she'd left some her jewelry by the sink. As she reached for the knob the door flung open, shock rendering her of the any time to react as her body collided into someone else's.

Alex's immediate reaction was to scream, and she did because no one else was supposed to be in the house according to her. Marissa stumbled backwards, almost falling into the toilet as she strived to regain her posture.

The blonde stood in the doorway, hand clutching her chest, inwardly wishing she could actually squeeze it to slow its beating.

"Jesus Christ Marissa!" She choked out, coming to her senses enough to make an attempt to cover herself with the shirt in hand. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Marissa, clearly embarrassed, brought both hands up to her eyes to shield herself from Alex's nakedness.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry!" The panicked brunette blurted out, feeling her face grow warmer by the second.

Alex stood there, mouth agape struggling to escape the dumbfounded feeling she was currently experiencing. Her brain wasn't processing thoughts correctly so she couldn't put two and two together as of to why Marissa was in her room.

"It's okay! It's okay! Why are you in here?" Alex asked turning into her room, racing to get her clothes back on while Marissa sat in the bathroom floor with her hands still on her eyes.

"Uh…Eva told me to use this one. The other bathroom is broken I think."

Alex came back into the bathroom, through all her nervousness giggling at the sight of Marissa imitating the look of a child playing hide and go seek.

"This isn't funny Alex."

"You can open your eyes now." She reassured helping Marissa to her feet. Her face was still beet red. Alex was now grinning from ear to ear. "This wasn't exactly how I thought we were gonna meet again."

"Yeah." Marissa admitted. She had Alex's number and felt that she would call her whenever she was ready to set up a date to talk to her, but this was way too soon, and she wasn't prepared at all.

Neither knew what to say next so they stood there staring at each other, every emotion that they felt for each other rekindled in a split second, and suddenly Marissa felt alive again.

'_God, how could I forget how incredibly beautiful she is.'_ Alex thought to herself fighting the biting urge to reach out and touch her somehow.

Instead she reached out for her rings on the sink, leaning over, causing their bodies to touch in the small space. Marissa didn't move, nor did she want to, drinking the warmth of Alex's body on hers. Alex sensed this, and tested her, slyly proceeding forwards, pinning her against the sink. The air became so thick around them, they felt they had to breathe harder just to stay alive.

Alex grabbed the rings, but her body protested the idea of moving from her current spot. She moved her head so that they were facing, noticing Marissa had an indefinable spark in her hazel eyes. Her breath had hitched itself in the middle of her throat, pupils dilating as Marissa grew bolder by the second, wrapping her arms arm her waist. They were nose to nose now, tongues running across lips, hot breath bleeding onto skin.

So close.

The world had actually melted away, and lips came crashing into lips. Everything that was innocent, had become devilishly forbidden, in a matter of minutes.

…

It gets better I promise.


	5. Unbreaking Rules

Chapter 5: Unbreaking Rules

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I Don anything thing

Rating: Pg-13?

Parings: Must I! A/M, mild S/S, E/A… just read, you'll figure it out…

…

Reality seemed forgotten, maybe even a figment of imagination as they delved deeper into their kissing haze. Marissa clung to Alex, fistfuls of her shirt in hand, welcoming her tongue in her mouth. It didn't matter if she was with Eva or not, at this point she didn't care. It was all about the pressurous strain that accompanied the burning need to just capture this woman's lips with her own. There had been two hard years of yearning, the sweet divide in time only to be relished at this very second.

And each took advantage of it.

That is until ears perked at the sound of a familiar bedroom door creak open.

Marissa body stiffened while Alex nearly leapt out of the embrace, motivated entirely to place a safe distance of 4 feet between them in fear of suspicion of their incident. Alex quickly ran a tongue across her lips, anything to rid the evidence of their kiss. Chests heaving, they turned toward the door to meet the eyes of Summer who had only poked her head in the doorway.

The small girl stepped fully into the doorway, carelessly munching on an orange object that could only be identified as a carrot stick. She narrowed her eyes at her victims as skeptically as possible, teeth resting on the tip of the vegetable before snapping it in half quite loudly.

They were up there by their lonesome a little… _too_ quiet.

It wasn't the case though. Eva had sent Summer up to tell Alex that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Her eyes tossed back and forth between the two, surveying the distinct 'oh shit' looks on their faces.

Alex began to play with a piece of cotton that stuck to her shirt out of sheer anxiety, not surprised that something of such unimportance could become a point of interest so fast. Anything to calm her nerves. It didn't help to hide the rosy pigment of her face though. The girl was blushing from head to toe.

It was a dead giveaway and Summer picked up on it instantaneously, a devilish grin surfacing on her lips.

"What were you guys doing?" She drawled out, taking another bite of her snack of choice.

"Talking." Marissa spoke hastily, cursing the her over eagerness to answer.

Summer looked at her and nodded. "Huh." Her brown eyes also examined the disheveled appearance of the two. They both saw Summer's eyes travel to their heads and began to hastily run fingers through their hair to straighten it out.

Summer laughed aloud, causing the them to glare at her.

"Ha ha Summer." Alex rolled her eyes. "Laugh it up all you will, but we weren't doing anything but talking." She added in quick defense knowing fully well this wasn't true.

Marissa glanced over at her accomplice, inwardly hoping Summer would buy Alex's serious tone as a hint she was actually telling the truth.

Summer threw her hands up, still not believing a word of it. "Okay. I'll stop, but…" She paused mid sentence as a smudge of pink caught her eye just below Alex's bottom lip.

She started grinning again, this time ear to ear. Marissa didn't like that at all, neither did Alex.

"Marissa, isn't that your Kiss Kiss pink lip gloss on Alex's face?" Summer pointed out smugly, blowing their case wide open.

Alex reached up to her face, finger tips traveling along the side of her mouth, stopping when she felt the sticky pink gloss stain her fingers.

"Fuck." She muttered helplessly, fear arising right after. "Look, Eva would kill me if she found out, plea-"

Summer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you kidding? I'd never do that Alex. I'm all for you guys getting back together… and as much as I hate to say it… It's all too cute!" She finished bringing them both into her arms so that it formed into a hug.

It was an awkward hug.

However Alex carelessly returned it, mind too busy grasping Summer's words of them getting back together. Marissa noted it too and shied away from Summer after a few seconds.

'_Summer and her big mouth.'_

When Alex let go, Marissa flashed her a bashful smile. Alex cleared her throat and started for the door.

"I guess I'd better get down stairs, Eva's probably waiting for me, eer something." The blonde said before brushing past Summer and walking out the bedroom.

Marissa waited until Alex was too far gone to hear her verbally assault her friend.

"Summer! Why'd you say that!" She blurted out, whisper gradually dissipating into whine.

Summer frowned. "What? What'd I say?" She asked not understanding her friend's frantic cry.

Marissa brought a hand up to her forehead in apparent frustration. "You said we were getting back together…"

Summer merely shrugged. "So?"

"I don't know if she wants to get back with me. We didn't talk that much about anything." Marissa spoke recalling the sweet incident. "She was talking to me, and then out of nowhere I'm in her arms and… we were kissing."

"Did she kiss you first?"

"Sort of. I mean I met her half way, I think."

"So she leaned in first, right?"

Marissa paused to remember. It was all just a blur now, a blur of lips and hands and tongue all neatly wrapped into a passionate web of something she couldn't put a finger on.

"You guys really need to talk, like, real soon… like tonight or something."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll keep Eva company. You two go out on a walk or something. C'mon." Summer advised, grabbing her arm to head back downstairs.

…

Lunch was over and the four had busily involved themselves in mild conversation.

Summer who felt right at home, had lazily laid herself on her back on carpeted floor, limbs carelessly sprawled about. Eva was in front of her cross legged, entertaining the smaller girl with the juiciest gossip she could conjure up. Summer was a foot deep in it, giggling like a crushing school girl as the familiar feeling of countless sleepovers she'd endured throughout adolescence washed over her.

The two occupants of the kitchen peered into the living room.

"Gross. Soon they'll be painting each other's fingernails." Alex whispered, shuddering at the thought of all the 'girlyness' that oozed from the occupants of the living room.

Marissa leant her shoulder playfully into hers. "What's wrong with that?"

They shared a laugh. Marissa thanked the gods there wasn't any burning awkwardness between them. Alex seemed more at ease than anything. It was at this time she decided to tell her what was up.

"Alex, we should talk…alone. You know as much as I do that we need to. It's kinda overdue." Marissa said softly.

Alex nodded. "We'll walk. That cool?"

"Sure."

With that they headed into the living room, interrupting Eva and Summer's little ho down.

"We're going out for a walk." Alex notified the pair.

Eva looked up from her current spot on the floor. "Okay, but don't be out too late, I'm sure your friend here doesn't wanna be held hostage for too long." Eva joked returning her vision back to the smaller girl in front of her.

"It's cool, she loves it." Marissa tossed back slyly, hidden meaning behind words. Summer picked up on it from the playful tone she'd used, narrowing her eyes.

"Totally not like that, you perv!" Summer shot back, embarrassed in front of her new friend.

Eva caught on and placed a hand on her shoulder in mock sympathy. "It's okay Summer, as cute as you are, straight girls are out of season." She assured with a soft pat.

Summer laughed with her uneasily. "Yeah, uh… right." She sputtered feeling entirely out of place at the moment.

…

The sun was starting to set, and the night was slowly glazing over.

Alex and Marissa were walking the streets, neither summoning up enough courage to speak first.

Soon, Alex cracked under the pressure and broke the unfathomable silence between them.

"So uh, what you wanna talk about? Getting kinda tired of listening to the wind considering it has nothing to tell." She smiled in effort to break the ice.

It was a smile that Marissa had missed so dearly, watching the creases form on her beautiful face. She smiled back, ready to place everything she'd kept inside on display for her to see. It was hard enough to start off because she didn't know where to begin. There was so much to say.

Marissa stopped mid stride, causing Alex to come to an abrupt stop along with her. After a moment of silence Alex carefully leaned her slim frame against a nearby light pole, awaiting Marissa's response.

Marissa stepped closer, hands traveling to Alex's sides to capture her hands in her own.

Alex's piercing blue eyes watched as she skillfully intertwined each of their fingers, confirming the hold she had on her hands. She could feel her heart swell at the amorous gesture that Marissa had just emitted.

God knew how much she missed it.

Marissa threw her hesitation into the wind, opened her mouth to speak with words that could only come from the heart.

"Alex, I'm not gonna sit here and pretend like I don't need you because I do. My life's been hell since I left you. I'm so sorry I left you. I can't believe I let my mom scare me that badly. I can't believe I had sacrificed my own happiness, just to be at her side in that god awful house."

Alex stood there listening, her soul feeling the weight of Marissa's words. She watched the tears glaze Marissa's eyes and she preyed that they wouldn't fall, fearing she would start to cry also.

"You don't know how many days I'd sit in a dark corner of my room and think up how you'd make me laugh from the stupidest of things, like professional pinky wrestling."

Marissa chuckled through out her sadness at the memory of their pen painted pinkies, each colliding against each other for play dominance. Alex laughed along with her, freeing her hand to brush away the tears that had already fallen from Marissa's cheek.

"Or that time you tried to show me your 'pimp walk' and ran head first into that plate glass window at the gallery down town."

They both laughed simultaneously.

"Yeah, that one was just for you babe." Alex smiled, too into Marissa's speech to realize that tears had begun their journey down her own cheeks.

Marissa's smile gradually faded, she began again. "The way you'd stay up extra late for me after watching scary movies, just because I was too chicken shit too fall asleep first."

"I even miss all the times I'd get mad at you for calling me a dork because I actually liked those Hello Kitty slippers that Summer bought me for my birthday."

At this point Marissa was half laughing, half crying.

Alex nodded solemnly, her thumbs smoothing out Marissa's eyebrows. "I still think you're a dork too…" She said pulling the sobbing girl into a tight hug.

Marissa eagerly clung to her. "I still miss you, I need you with me. I need you to do all those stupid things again. Make me happy again Alex Kelly." She whispered into her ear. "I don't think I can be without you anymore. It hurts too much."

Alex held onto her tighter, silently allowing her own tears to fall freely after struggling to keep them from dropping.

"I missed you too Marissa." She pushed out finally. It needed to be said. Marissa had been waiting for her to say it for some time now.

Alex did miss her, the scar on her heart never failing to remind her of Marissa each day. But things were so different now, and what about Ryan?

"Do you love him?" She sniffled, turning her head to look Marissa in her eye, expecting her to look away, a telltale sign that would signify her guiltiness.

But she didn't.

"No. Why would I make such a fuss about you if I loved him?" Marissa asked touching her forehead against Alex's as she closed her tired eyes.

Alex was still unsure about why Marissa was with him though. It was written all over her face, and Marissa could sense it even if her eyes weren't open. She decided to explain, clearing up any vague thoughts Alex was having.

"After I broke up with you, I needed someone to help me get over you. I thought Ryan would do it, since he was my first and there was still a spark left between us. I still couldn't get over you Alex. I'd be lying to myself if I said I ever did."

Alex sighed, torn in between keeping her promise to herself and fulfilling Marissa's plea.

She brought a hand to her forehead in obvious frustration. It was a tad bit too late to kiss and make up when her lips didn't even belong to Marissa anymore. "Things are just so different now, it's hard." She tried to explain.

Marissa swallowed fearing Alex was backing out of something that she very well wanted her in.

"What's so hard about it?"

"Eva." Alex told her simply. "I'm not a cheater Marissa, you know that. I can't just fall back into what we had. It's what we _had…_ not have. I can't jump into something with you when I'm with her."

It was Alex who looked away, not wanting to see the visible hurt make a home on Marissa's pretty features. There she was distancing herself from Marissa, mentally placing a barrier between them. It was just her way of dealing. She'd never be hurt like that again.

"Do you love her?" Marissa questioned softly ignoring the pain she was currently feeling, finger slipping under Alex's chin to return her head back to its previous position.

"I don't know." Alex mumbled. She didn't raise her eyes to meet Marissa's.

"Do you even love me?"

Alex couldn't believe she would say such a thing. "Yes. I've always loved you Marissa. I never stopped." She assured her, fingers encircling the edge of Marissa's ear, tucking the stray lock of hair back in place.

"Then… what's the problem?" She asked, not understanding the circumstances.

"Nothing."

"It's something Alex."

"I just think we should be friends, is all. I need to have time to think about all this. What you're suggesting is a big deal for me. You showed up out of nowhere and I don't know what to do. Give it time okay?"

Marissa nodded as Alex pressed her lips against her forehead. "I love you." She whispered before pulling away.

…

"So how'd you meet Marissa?"

"We've pretty much been BFFs since infanthood. She crawled right into my crib and tried to rob me of my little monkey named Finkle. Nobody messed with Mr. Finkle so I smacked her over the head with my binky. She cried to no end, so I ended up sharing him with her. We've been joined at the hip ever since." Summer causally joked.

"Seriously?" Eva laughed eyes peeking up at Summer from her deck of cards.

"Nah. We met in like, 1st grade or something. We just got each other I guess. Then it blossomed a beautiful friendship. The end."

"I wish I had a friendship like you guys do. I could only wish me and Alex had something like that. She never tells me anything."

Summer's ears perked up. "Oh?"

"After she broke it off with my cousin Jodie, they became best buds. I don't get it. Alex is always over there yapping it away to that… thing. She tells her everything, and Jodie always wipes it right between my eyes every time I see her. She's such a brat!" Eva spat out, disturbingly shuffling the cards.

'_Everything huh? I could totally benefit from this Jodie person.'_ Summer sat thinking how she could get information on Alex from Jodie.

"Sounds like you really love your cousin." Summer added, voice laced with much sarcasm.

"I know. I just can't stand her. Me and Kate don't even fight like we do." Eva's ramble trailed of into Spanish to the point where Summer didn't know what the hell she was saying.

In the midst of her verbal rampage, Summer's phone sprang to life nearly buzzing itself right of the coffee table.

Picking it up she glanced at the display screen on the face of the phone: CAPTAINOATS. It was Seth.

"Hold on okay?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah sure."

Summer flipped open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Seth?"

#Yeah babe. Where are you guys? You said you'd call. It's like… nine already.#

Summer cringed over the phone. She had completely forgotten.

"Sorry Seth it's my fault. Lost track of time."

#I'm okay. It's Ryan who's turned into psycho apeman… thing. He had something planned for Marissa.#

She arched an eyebrow and placed a free hand on her hip. "Oh yeah, like what?"

#I have no clue. I think a dinner or something. He called her phone earlier, but no one picked up. Where is she?#

Summer had to think quick. She couldn't trust Seth with the information that she originally planned to tell him. "Uh, she's out with a friend." She covered easily.

#A friend? What kind of friend keeps Marissa from answering her phone?#

"Shut it Cohen." She tossed out simply. "Look don't worry about it. I'll get her home, okay?"

Silence.

"SETH!" Summer screamed over the line.

She heard laughter over the phone… Seth's laughter.

#Oh baby, I just love it when you-#

Summer clicked the phone shut before he could finish.

"My boyfriend is such a loser." She huffed, taking her spot back by the table. "Now I see why girls date other girls. It's always men like Cohen shipping them away like cargo by the boat fulls." She finished, taking her hand of cards.

Eva grinned. "Thank you. That's what I've been telling my mom for years, but she never believes me."

The door opened, Marissa and Alex walking through it.

"Hey Coop, Seth just called. We have to leave."

Marissa frowned. "Why?"

"He has something planned for us." Summer said not wanting to say Ryan's name in front of Alex, fearing it would ruffle the feathers of what she and Marissa had already accomplished. Grabbing Marissa's arm, she lead her out.

Marissa turned to Alex, eyes lingering. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Bye Summer. I'll call you okay?" Eva threw in taking a side next to Alex, watching them both leave.

….

NEXT CHAP:

Marissa confronts Ryan of their problems

Julie butts in

Summer goes on a search for Jodie…loathing what who she finds

Alex tells Eva who Marissa really is

AN: There with be some Sodie action in up coming chapters, to warn anyone who adores to new found couple. Me? I just can't get enough of those two. Oh and sorry for typos and misspelled crap, with that said…

face on keyboard I'm so tired, I think I go sleepy now. snores

Next chapter up soon. DONT FORGET TO R&R!

Much love,

-Snooglez


	6. Chaos Theory

Chapter 6: Chaos Theory

Author: Snooglez

Pairing: Just read… they change sumtimes.

Disclaimer: I DON OWN ANYTHING

…

Marissa opened the door to her house, Summer waltzing in behind her. Ryan pushed himself from the couch to meet her before she could even lay three steps onto the floor.

"Where were you?" He questioned eager to know of her previous whereabouts. Marissa swayed backwards a couple steps. Ryan was invading her space heavily. He was so close to her, like he was willing to catch one whiff of another man's cologne. It was all in his head, but as he waited for her return, his thoughts spiraled into complete foolishness.

Marissa smirked, and breezed by him. "With a friend." She breathed merrily.

Seth and Summer shared a look, watching Ryan and Marissa slip back into their ways.

Ryan's eyes watched her lead off, growing both impatient and annoyed. He followed behind her, irritation burning in, wanting to her to grasp a more specific answer. Marissa nearly skipped into the kitchen, enjoying the menacing state she was pushing Ryan into. She gingerly dropped her purse onto the counter, spinning around to grab the handle of the refrigerator.

Ryan stood in the way of the fridge door, his hand lashing out to catch it's opening before it swung fully open. Now there was a small gap, not nearly enough to squeeze an arm in. Marissa retracted her hand, and Ryan abruptly shut it in her face. She jumped back, startled at his actions.

Ryan's sharp gaze never left her. "Why are you always doing this?" His arm rested on the fridge door creating a block for any type of escape.

Marissa's act faltered. "What the hell is wrong with you? I said I was with a friend!" She spat out, outraged at his behavior. "You're not my fucking mother so stop interrogating me!" She briskly swiped his arm off the freezer door, making a beeline for her bedroom.

Ryan wouldn't let up. He kept right on her heels. "Just tell me where you were Marissa!"

Marissa spun around summoning the most evil glare she could conjure. She brought up both hands to his chest and shoved him backwards.

"Do you see! Do you fucking see what I mean? We are always fighting Ryan. It never ends. You act like I meant to fall out on your stupid little plans of yours. You're accusing me of nothing!"

Marissa knew that last part wasn't entirely true. She didn't care, she was too pissed at Ryan to do so.

Ryan moved closer to her, hoping she'd see the pain he was in. He'd taken time out to reserve seats at the new Italian restaurant downtown. There he would lay out all the things they'd ever fucked up on, and discuss with her ways they could start over. However instead, he was left all night, fingers furiously punching in numbers of her cell phone countless times, agonizingly waiting for one of the rings to stall, and she'd be on the other line. She never answered. She never picked up.

"Marissa please…" He started, reaching out to grab her forearm.

"Fuck. Off." Marissa growled, yanking her arm from his grasp. "Save your breath. I know you're trying to make us work. But it won't Ryan. I know and you know it. Hell, we fight every second of the day. Isn't that a fucking clue? I've already picked up on it, I think it's about damn time you do too."

Ryan stood in front of her motionless. He just continued to stare at her, his anger resolving into hurt.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's over Ryan." She spat out bitterly, her voice lowered to a gritty whisper. "Did you hear me? It's…over. Get the hell out of my house."

Marissa pushed out the last part with such nastiness she could barely get it out right. But it wasn't enough. She had to say something that would seal the deal. Something that topped everything. Stopping mid stride up the stairs, she turned back around facing Ryan again.

"And just so you know… I was out with Alex. That's right, _Al-ex_. Alex Kelly. My ex girlfriend that was ten times more of a lover than you'll ever be…get over it." She made sure she packed the salt extra thick in the wound, knowing it was mentally murdering Ryan to hear those words.

Wasting no time, she continued her journey up the stairs, and slammed the door to her room. Leaning her back against its painted surface, she slowly slid down to the floor, relief sinking in at last.

There. She'd done it. They were officially over. Case closed.

Ryan began to pace back and forth, resembling a caged animal. The imaginary wood of his mental toothpick had snapped in half, a clean brake through the middle.

Summer stood behind Seth's thin frame, meekly peering over his shoulder. They had moved a few steps backwards themselves, not wanting to get burned by the explosion of the ticking time bomb before their eyes.

Ryan continued to march back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching, nails digging into the flesh of his palms.

Seth decided he should try something, anything to cool him down.

"Ryan, I think-"

Ryan cut him off, mumbling to himself. "What the hell did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong? Seth tell me I didn't do anything wrong!"

He was frantic, mind racing too fast for it to comprehend. Seth stepped away from Summer, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He couldn't tell Ryan he thought Alex was a better candidate for Marissa than he was. He didn't have the heart. Plus it'd be suicide… that's like wearing a red shirt less than a foot away from a bull. Emotional and angry Ryan wasn't one of the best Ryans to meet.

"You, didn't…I think…" Seth tried looking into Ryan's pleading eyes. He sighed. Nope, it just wasn't coming out.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ryan. It's her." He said finally.

Summer fought the urge to smack Seth right in the back of his Jewish little head, but it definitely wasn't the right time. Instead she slid past the two and went up to Marissa's room to check how she was holding up.

"Let's get out of this house for a bit, and we'll get some burgers, play some video games, then sit down and you can tell me everything that's your mind." Seth suggested, both hands resting on both of his wide broad shoulders.

Ryan was still crackling with all the pent up rage and frustration that reigned upon him a few minutes before. He nodded, fists still at his side ready to punch a hole in something before he imploded.

Seth guided him out, not ready to deal with all this.

…

Summer closed the door behind her, eyes resting on Marissa hunched over figure on the other side of her bed.

"Coop, you okay?"

There was no answer.

She took a seat beside her, arm draping around her shoulders, leaning their bodies closer. Marissa relaxed against Summer, lolling her head to one side to allow it to rest on her shoulder, and in return Summer laid her head on top of hers. Marissa's fingers held the flimsy material of a photo in her hands.

It was of her and Alex at a park. She was on Alex's back in piggy back form, fingers demanding bunny ears behind the blonde's head, the other arm busy wrapped around her neck in support of holding on. Alex had her face twisted in a comical mock choking expression, eyes twinkling in the sun.

Summer laughed. "Hey I took that one. We were at the park, I remember." She recalled cheerfully, then face falling grave. "I was right beside that sprinkler from hell." She muttered afterwards. "It was still fun to watch you two though… even if I was soaking wet the whole time."

Marissa smiled. Those were happier times. Times she's hoped would happen again in the near future.

"I miss her so much Sum." She whispered.

Summer could only stroke her arm, and plant a light kiss to the side of her head. "I know…I know. I'm sure she misses you too. It'll get better, you'll see."

…

Summer made sure Marissa would be okay for the night and she headed home.

…

It was around 11:17, and Alex and Eva had retreated in the precincts of their bedroom. There they lay on the bed, Alex's back prompt in upward position by a wad of pillows against the head board, eyes finely tuned on the TV. Eva had nestled in her side, half hanging onto her, loosely entangling their legs. She stared at Alex's side profile, mind aimlessly trailing off into thoughts of their relationship.

'_She never tells me anything…'_ The thought had rebounded in her head from earlier.

Twisting the idea of grilling the girl in her calmed state, she decided it was now or never. She brought her head up to begin a simple task of playful nips and licks around the blondes jaw line. Alex didn't mind it, too into whatever she was watching to care.

"Alex?" Eva murmured.

"Mm?"

Eva figured she should get her full attention, hoisting her body up to straddle her waist, in the process blocking Alex's view.

Alex threw her head back onto her pillow, mildly irritated. "Ugh, Eva. I been waiting all week for this episode." She was almost whining.

Eva let out a groan of disappointment, hand snatching the remote from Alex's, turning the tv off. The glow of the screen faded, and so did the bluish hue of the room. They were in the dark now, face to face, Eva on top of Alex.

"Aw c'mon… Eva, I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"This isn't about fucking Alex." Eva spoke sternly casting a disheartened gaze. "It's not like you want to anyway, we haven't had sex in two months." She said, her tone softening. This wasn't the problem though, she didn't care about the sex, their relationship was much more than that. Come to think of it, she didn't even know if there was a 'more' to be found. She felt like she was missing out on all the things that made Alex who she was.

Alex never told her anything about the past, and now she was searching for answers. It was unfair to her. Eva had told her every little detail about her self, filling her half of their whole way above the brim. Alex on the other hand, was way behind. How are you supposed to completely love a person completely when you don't even know who they are? She had forced herself not to pry, but it continued to gnaw at her subconscious on a regular basis. It was exhausting her mentally. Her deep brown eyes met Alex's crystal blues.

Alex bit her lip, looking away embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Eva's eyes rolled. "Don't be. I know it's not all about sex babe." She let her lips fall on hers in a tender kiss. "It's just…" Eva tried to put it in a way where in the end result, Alex wouldn't calm up like the multiple times before.

"I'm having a hard time, holding onto you… I guess." Eva wasn't sure if she had worded it right, but it seemed pretty clear… in a non to the point kinda way.

Alex body tensed, dread washing over. Was she talking about her and Marissa? How could she know that? She was bound to find out sooner or later, and this was way too soon. "What do you mean?"

Eva's finger tips ran across her forehead, brushing away the few strands of darken brown that had fallen free from her pony tail.

"I mean, tell me more about who you are. All this time we've been together, and I feel like you're holding out on me all these secrets that you shouldn't be hiding."

Alex didn't know what to think. Was she talking about Marissa, or something else?

"Uh…"

"Fuck, you tell Jodie everything Alex. It's really starting to bug me. Hell, it's even starting to hurt me, and I think it's about time I get to know you better. So start talking… now." Eva demanded, her face hovering over Alex's as close as she could get it without touching.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Fucking Christ… not this again."_

Eva had both eyebrows raised, waiting for her reply.

"Eva…" Alex dragged her name out pleadingly. She really didn't want to get into this tonight. She turned her head to one side, closing her eyes trying to block out Eva's amazingly studious gaze.

"What the hell? No, you are not getting out of this on again, you big jerk. So quit it." Her palms met each side of Alex's head and turned it back to its previous position. "I love you Alex. If you loved me you'd share these things with me. I'm apart of you as much as you are apart of me… Do you love me?"

_Yes_ she did love her. Alex loved her a lot. She wasn't a Marissa, but she definitely was a _someone_.

Alex flashed a lopsided smile, arms latching around her waist. "I love you." She confirmed.

This was true. Eva had been the one who dusted her off, and pulled her from under the rumble, away from the aftermath of her own emotional disaster.

She didn't want to tell her about the past. Everything in the past involved Marissa and she didn't want to look back… she swore she wouldn't look over her shoulder after that. But Alex's stubbornness had recently faded into a heavy net of guilt. Eva threw everything she had at her, and she offered the girl nothing in return. Plus she'd lied. Eva still thinks that Marissa is an old friend of hers. And the kiss, how could she forget? Alex was never a cheater, nor a liar. But these rules bent at the newfound axel now that Marissa arrived back into her view. A whole new door was opened, and Eva was temporarily forgotten once she walked through it.

Eva smiled touching her lips to Alex's chin, then bottom lip. "Then what's the problem? You're safe with me Alex. I'm an understanding girl. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Alex chuckled for a moment at the sweet irony, and then turned serious. "I will. Just promise me, you won't freak out. I need you to not freak out, and let me explain."

Eva frowned. "You didn't kill anybody did you?" She whispered jokingly trying to keep their moods leveled at comfortable state.

Alex's eyes widened. "What? No. Just promise you won't freak. You just told me you're an understanding girl, and I owe you the truth. I owe you what I know because you love me."

The darker girl nodded and sat up, ears ready to receive Alex's confession. Alex stared up at her, heart beginning to increase in beat. This was the girl who gave her heart to her on a silver platter, trusting Alex with everything she had, and she hoped what she was about to say wasn't going to destroy her completely. She laced their fingers, all the while thinking of a way to lessen the blow. But there wasn't.

"Eva… Marissa's not an old friend. She's my ex girlfriend." Alex put simply.

"What? Why would you lie, about…that? Is there something more to that cause I don't get it."

"Let me finish." Alex started again. She sat herself up fully this time, bringing Eva's hips closer to hers. Eva wrapped her legs around her waist. "I don't like my past because she's in it. Not because she was a bad person, because she wasn't. I loved her so much, it still hurts to talk about it now. Her mom didn't want a lesbian daughter so she threatened to kick her out if she didn't loose me."

"So she lost you." Eva finished. She didn't know where this was heading, but it didn't sound too good.

"Yeah. She did. And now she showed up two years later, ready to get back with me. Ready to pick up where we left off."

Eva's features quickly sunk into a pained expression. "A-and let me guess Alex... you want to be with her don't you?" Her teeth snagged her trembling bottom lip. She couldn't believe this. "So, this is what you and Jodie talk about? How you still fucking love her?" Her voice was cracking, into a whisper. Alex could see the hurt dwelling in the depths of her brown eyes. Eva felt betrayed.

"No. I-"

"What, are you saying Alex? Are you guys fucking each other behind my back?" She asked quietly, eyes filling with tears. She pulled her fingers out of Alex's clasp, lips set in a firm line across her face.

"No we just kissed, once." Alex explained reaching to try to touch her somehow. Eva swatted her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. "You said you weren't a liar. You said you weren't a cheater…"

Alex shook her head. "I'm not! It just happened Eva, you said you'd understand."

Eva alleviated her urge to smack Alex, and briskly pushed herself off of her. Alex didn't let her go. Instead she fell back, the blonde now on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Her olive complexion was now tinged with a hue of red from the blood rushing to the area of her cheeks. "Let me go Alex!" Her vision blurred from her unshed tears. She blinked them away, the salty liquid sliding down her cheeks and into her ears. She struggled to break free, but was too weak to fight.

"No. I want you to listen to me. I know it hurts Eva, I've been there. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I really do love you."

Eva was seething now. "Liar! Stop lying to me!" She twisted again to break free from Alex, but to no avail. She gave up, and stopped moving all together.

"I gave you my fucking all. I _never_ had one thought of being with someone else but you… and this is what I get? That this whole relationship was a lie, and you wanted her instead?" Eva could barely speak through her sobbing.

"Don't say that. I love you Eva, I want you to believe me on that. You were my goddamned savior from the hell I'd been through." Alex's words weren't getting through to her. Eva was just too angry to allow anything to sink in.

"You call trying to get back with your ex loving me! Fuck you! You don't deserve to ever say those words to me ever again!" Eva screamed, unleashing all the hatred in her being.

Alex released her hold on Eva's arms. That stung, but she let it roll off her back. Eva was hurting a million times over. Eva slid away from Alex down to the end of the bed. She was broken from the inside out.

"Get out. Get out of my house. Get out of my life" She said tone defeated. Overwhelmed with such pure anguish, she couldn't bring her eyes up to look at Alex's shadowed form and the other end of the bed.

Alex slowly rose from the bed, wanting to take Eva in her arms and tell her it was okay along with the rest of the thoughts in her mind. It was useless. Eva wasn't hearing it.

"I'm sorry Eva. Please forgive me." She whispered gently.

Taking one last look at the tragedy she'd caused, she walked out the door.

'_I'll talk to her somehow. I have to. I can't just leave her like that.'_

READ ON TO PART2

…

PART 2-it was kinda too big to post all at once…

Jodie opened the door to see the familiar blonde occupy her doorstep once again. Alex had tears brimming her eyes when she lifted her head to speak.

"I told her about Marissa Jode. Think it's okay if I moved in?" Alex asked, saddened smile fading as quickly as it came.

Jodie immediately realized the pain her friend was in and gathered her up into a warm hug, fingers soothing over Alex's head as she began to cry.

"S'ok. You're always welcome here. Don't worry."

'_Here we go again.'_

…

She laid the girl down into her bed and held her trembling form in her arms until she fell asleep.

There's always tomorrow.

…

-THE NEXT MORNING- around 11:00 AM

The suns rays ripped through the plastic blades of Marissa's window, a thin strip of annoyingly bright light shone directly in line with her eyes. She groaned and pulled the covers tightly over her head. She didn't get any sleep, tossing and turning all night long. The faint throbbing of a headache was induced as a reminder.

"Fucking sun…" She muttered, few seconds later slipping back into peaceful slumber.

"Marissa darling?" A soft voice sounded, muffled by her bedroom door.

One of Marissa's eyes popped open. "Ugh, fucking mom…" She cursed rolling over onto her stomach to bury her face in a wad of pillows.

Julie was back from her week long 'vakay' in Florida with her bumbling group of desperate housewives she called friends.

Her door creaked open and in came her mother. "Rissa?"

Marissa silently prayed she wouldn't wake her up. She didn't feel like talking at the moment, and god knew how her mom liked to boast about what she accomplished somewhere. Julie crept up to her bed, and lowered herself down to her daughter who was fully aware of her presence, but chose to ignore her all together.

Julie rocked her gently. "Sweetie?" She tried again.

Marissa squirmed under her touch. "What?" She mumbled from under the pillows.

"Just wanted to tell you I was back."

Julie sat down beside her. Marissa didn't move. "I know you're back." She replied flatly turning her back towards her. "Now go away, I'm tired and I don't feel like talking right now."

Julie sighed. It was expected. She became immune to her daughter's attitude throughout their battles. She got up, and headed for the door. "Fine. I'll be down stairs. But be prepared to talk when you decide to come down. I'll be waiting." She smiled snobbishly before exiting.

She closed the door, and Marissa's arm stretched out of her blankets in the direction of it, middle finger jutting out.

"Fucking mom." She repeated again, arm limply falling back on the mattress. Now she was fully awake and she didn't want to be. Her head arose from its temporary den, eyes darting toward the clock.

This would surely be a day of hell.

…

Summer's car wandered into a large neighborhood. She didn't know where the hell she was going, eyes shifting back and forth between the piece of paper she held with an address scribbled on it and the numbers on the houses as they passed her window.

She was already irritated from the 5 whole minutes of jokes she had to endure from Katie to get the address.

"Oh hey, you still want my autograph Summer? Son of a-" She mumbled under her breath imitating Kate's previous plies. The numbers of one particular house matched the ones on the paper. "…crap, there's the house." She pulled into the driveway, failing to notice the red paint of Alex's jeep that peeked around the corner of the house.

She hopped out of her car, walking up to the door knocking on it lightly. She could hear the faint barks of a dog from behind the door.

Jodie groaned groggily and pushed a sleeping Alex to the other side of the bed. "Fucking hell, it better not be Eva or it's on." She warned, pulling some boxers on over her bright blue spankies. Jodie wasn't a morning person. She usually didn't wake up until it was well into 2 in the afternoon.

"Spooge! Shut the hell up!" She yelled at the dog. The dog happily marched over to her leg and started to lick it. "Damn dog." She shooed the offending animal away and opened the door.

Summer took a step back, a meek smile plastered on her lips as she took in the sight of Jodie would leaned casually into the doorway.

'_It looks like she just woke up. Good one Summer. Going to people's houses that you don't even know, and waking them up.'_ Summer chided herself noting the blue spankies peaking from the boxers that loosely hung around her waist and the mussed hair.

Jodie grinned, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. _'What a hot delivery lady.' _ Jodie thought, admiring Summer's cute stature.

"I'm sorry. Um, maybe I should come back later." Summer said gesturing towards her car.

"Its okay, all the rest of the came this morning too. You have a very tough competition in there."

Summer frowned. "Huh?"

Jodie winked. "Don't act like you don't know… the porno I'm making, 'Newport's Finest'. Auditions are today babe. You're like the fifth one."

Summer looked as if she saw someone get hit by a bus. "EXCUSE ME!" She yelped helplessly. "Maybe I got the wrong house. I'm not a porn star!" Summer backed away flustered.

"Hey I was kidding!" Jodie's chuckle developed into roaring laughter.

Summer turned red with embarrassment. She pointed a finger at her. "Hey that's not funny! Stop laughing!"

"You just made my morning." Jodie smiled brightly.

"You suck."

"No my princess… for a minute there you thought you were about to suck!" The darker girl laughed again triumphantly.

Summer immaturely stuck her tongue out. "What kind of sick demented person are you?"

"The Jodie kind. And you are?"

"Summer Roberts. Katie said you'd be this way."

Jodie batted her eyelashes. "Sweet, kind and totally loving?"

"No, just completely abnoxious." She replied flatly, crossing her arms.

"So, Summer Roberts eh?"

"Yeah."

"Straight?"

Summer's eyebrows almost shot up into her hairline. "Yes I'm straight! Do I look gay to you?"

Jodie shrugged. "Eh, oh well. I've don't straight girls before. Doesn't matter to me. As long as their hot, which in your case… you're on fucking fire princess." She leered drawing herself closer.

"Ew gross! I'm not having sex with you Jodie!" Summer slapped her on the shoulder. The sentence ehoed into the air.

Some guy and his wife walking by with their dog and kid stopped to cast the two displeasing glances.

Jodie made a puppy dog eyes. "Aw… then why are you here?"

"For you to help me, duh you twisted freak! Can I at least come in?"

"Even if I'm scared you might try to rape me or something…" She added quickly.

Jodie gasped dramatically watching Summer walk in. "Raping is forced sex, I'd never do that… that's why I have roofies."

Summer whipped around narrowing her eyes. "You better be kidding." She warned purse cocked in the air.

Jodie rolled her eyes. "I don't need 'em. I'm expecting you to toss those sweet little panties of yours my way real soon." She grinned closing the front door.

"Try, NEVER!" Summer nearly screamed. If she had to put up with Jodie's sick sense of humor any longer, she was going to call it quits.

Jodie cringed at the tone in the smaller girl's voice. "Ssh! Dude, my friend is still sleeping. She kinda had a rough night."

"Alex Kelly?"

Jodie took a seat across from her. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Summer didn't want Alex to know she was milking her friends for info. She was on a secret operation. "Crap, where is she?"

"The bedroom sleeping."

"That's who I need to talk to you about."

Jodie raised a questioning eyebrow. What could this girl possibly want with Alex? "Okay, but why?"

"Because I trying to get her back with my friend." She said simply.

Jodie snorted. "Lemme guess. With Marissa Cooper right?"

Summer didn't like the tone in Jodie's voice when she said her name. "Yeah." She drawled out slowly wondering what problem she had with Marissa.

"Why'd you say her name like that? Is this jealousy I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't like the way she plays with Alex's mind like she's some kind of toy. It's sick. I really care about that girl in there, she's been through a lot, and she still going through some shit right now." Jodie explained sipping on a half full beer from the table.

Jodie was only seeing one side of the situation. This bothered Summer. She made it seem like Alex's hell was all Marissa's fault. Like she broke up her just for sport. It was nothing like that.

"How do you know that Marissa hasn't gone through hell too? You don't know what she's like. You don't even know the whole story." She defended fiercely.

Alex entered through the living room doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched her wound up muscles. "You guys so are loud. I shouldn't be up until, like four." Alex said inching towards the kitchen. She didn't notice Summer until she stepped fully into the room.

…

NEXT:

-Marissa tries to maintain sanity with her mother home/gives Alex a call

-Summer gives Jodie the 411 on everything

-Alex talks to Eva explaining her current thoughts

-Ryan debates whether he should squeal about her relationship with Alex to her mother/Seth worries if it's the time to step in

…

AN:

Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry I took so long. As everyone knows, school just started as well as the truck load of homework. I get to my story when I can, and I'll try to update before three weeks are up. But seriously that's as much as I can promise.

Anywoo, thanks for the reviews guys. Luv yahz.

Muahz to all!


	7. Reason's Why

Chapter 7: Reasons Why

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I DON OWN ANYTHING

AN: The only thing I have to say is that Eva's sister Kate aka K.T, is Sarah Shahi from the L word. Sorry guys, she's straight in this one.

Don forget to r/r.

…

Marissa tip toed downstairs, fully clothed for the day. Julie instantly spotted her entrance, and waved her over.

"Sweetie, come have breakfast. I usually don't make it myself but today I was kind of in the mood." She implied finishing off some French toast.

Marissa rolled her eyes, fingers finishing a button on her shirt. "Not hungry." She said shrugging Julie off and walking towards the kitchen. She retrieved a bowl, and poured herself some cereal.

Julie could hear the clink of the Trix against the porcelain of the bowl. She shook her head miserably.

"Thought you said you weren't hungry?" She threw in the direction of the kitchen.

Marissa capped the milk and placed it back into the refrigerator, turning around to scoop up a spoonful of the cereal into her mouth. She entered the living room, flopping down on the farthest chair from her mother.

"I'm not." She replied. "…for cooked food." Her eyes met Julie's heated glare while spooning up another bite.

Julie swallowed thickly, patience rubbing thin with each crunch of Marissa's cereal. Her daughter was always quick to wear her down. It came with the territory. She conjured a fake smile and returned her vision to the tv.

"So how was it while I was gone?" She asked cutting through a broad sausage.

"Eh, only the best days of my life."

Julie placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples. "Oh please stop with the I-hate-my-mother attitude this morning. It's really getting tired, don't you think?"

Marissa looked towards the ceiling pretending to be in deep thought for a couple seconds.

"Hmm. Nope not really. I believe it's a way of life."

Even if her tone may had made the claim turn joke, she was speaking in truths in her perspective.

Julie smacked her lips. Marissa was really testing her this morning. She just wanted a normal conversation. Still she was away for a week, it was only human instinct for a mother to miss her child even after two days no matter how crazy she made her. Stifling any pending anger, she remained her calm and tried again.

"So how are things with Ryan?"

Marissa accidentally bit down on her spoon extra hard hearing his mention. She swallowed the remaining cereal hard before answering.

"Uh, fine."

Julie smiled. "That's good. You two have been together for a long time now. Thinking about marriage soon?"

'_Where the fuck did that come from!'_

"Marriage! Mom!" Marissa sputtered in disbelief. Little did Julie know that she'd broken it off, the day before she arrived.

"Well I'm just suggesting, calm down. Ryan's a fine boy, even with all of his scars I'll admit."

Marissa snorted. "Like you really know what's best for me." She rolled her eyes. Her mom could be such a snot.

"Of course I know what's best. I'm your mother. We know these things." Julie added matter-of-factly.

Marissa couldn't take anymore of her obnoxious rants. "Alex _was_ my best. You were just too stupid to see it." She corrected her irritability making itself known.

Who was her mom to tell her what she thought was best?

Julie's stomach turned at the name. She laughed cockily. Her daughter had no control over what she'd done.

She'd placed a restraining order on Alex so that if she laid as of one little blonde hair from that pretty head of hers onto their property, she'd be suffering some severe consequences.

Same rules applied if she came within 50 feet of Marissa. Julie made sure she never discussed any of this with her daughter so that if Alex snuck to see her, it'd be like falling into an already set trap.

What Julie didn't understand was that why Alex hadn't tried to see Marissa after their break up. She was eager to reign hell on that little mongrel her daughter called a girlfriend.

"Hunny that was a _girl_, she-"

"Was the best goddamn thing that ever happened to me." She finshed biting her lip to prevent the things she wanted to called her mother from spilling out. Marissa stormed into the kitchen throwing her bowl into the sink as hard as she could.

She hoped it broke. Ripping her keys from the wall pick that they hung on, she walked out the front down slamming it shut.

Julie finally shut her gaping mouth. She wasn't prepared for Marissa's outburst. It was only day 1, so god only knew what was in store for the oncoming ones.

…

Marissa didn't know where she was going. But the road spun the wheels, and the rest of the world breezed by her window. She never thought it would become a priority to leave the house whenever thing got rocky between her and her mother. Usually she'd run to her room. Now she was so disgusted that she couldn't be in the same house with her.

'_I'll go see Alex.'_ She decided knowing that in just seeing the blonde was enough to take her mind off everything that haunted her.

Using a spare hand she reached into her purse for her phone.

…

Eva's head throbbed with an amazing force as she rolled over onto her back on her bed hearing the distinct 'clink' of two empty glasses bottles smack against each other. She lashed an arm out to drive them both off her bed and onto the floor.

She'd drunken herself sick last night after Alex's confession about her and Marissa, and now she saw both of them through a grim point of view.

The piercing shrill of her phone echoed across the wall and into her ears added fuel to the rage of her headache.

"Oh god…" she groaned as a wave of nausea swayed through her. She waited until the sick feeling dissipated, and grabbed the phone.

Her sleep ridden voice spilled into the receiver. "Yeah?"

#Oh Eva it's you. It's Marissa. Is Alex there?#

There she was. This girl had pretended to be a friend all the while snatching up Alex from under her nose. Her thumb hovered over the off button on the phone. This girl was evil as far as she was concerned. All the pain and anger from the night before had renewed itself at that second.

"Fuck you." She rasped before pushing the button in. She threw the phone onto the floor, and laid back down Alex in mind.

'_I can't believe I loved her the way I did.'_

Eva felt new tears spring into her eyes. She didn't think she had any after crying so much into the wee hours of the morning.

"Great. A hangover with a side of depression, and heartbreak. What to go Eve.

…

Marissa flinched. "What the hell?" She read the screen on her phone. 'Call Ended'

"What the hell's her problem?" She still gazed at her phone like the answer would seep out any moment. A car honked behind her in urgency to go, snapping her out of her daze. The light was green. Her original destination was to the beach for some peace of mind. Now she'd backed the car into someone's driveway and sped out in the direction of Eva's house.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

…

Alex eyes remained on Summer. "Wow. This is like some freaky ass twilight zone crap."

Summer let out a nervous chuckle. "Um… oops?"

"You're there almost every time I turn around… kinda creepy."

Jodie snorted loudly. "Geez, are you fucking blind? I'd love to see this hot piece of work every time I turned around." Jodie claimed, visible running a tongue over her lips.

Summer didn't know if she should thank her for this seemingly perverted compliment, or shudder in disgust.

"Uh…yeah."

"Do you two know each other?" Alex questioned wondering how on earth Summer of all people would have the address to Jodie's house.

Jodie took a seat by Summer draping an arm over her shoulders bringing them closer together. "Well I'd like to think so. All those times in bed, I guess I learned a trick or two."

Summer's jaw went slack in disbelief. Her hand latched onto a pillow and she clobbered Jodie in the face with it. Jodie laughed victoriously, keeping her hands up to block Summer's blows.

"Whoa." This was all Alex could manage before Summer jumped on top of Jodie straddling her stomach.

"I'm. Tired. Of. Your. Stupid. Jokes. You. Immature… Prick!" Summer growled punctuating her words with each blow of her pillow.

"Okaaay. Much as I love the girl on girl action this morning I uh…"

Summer whipped around, arsenal in hand. "You want some too!" She asked shaking the pillow in the blonde's direction.

Alex closed her mouth and shook her head. Summer may have been small, but damn was she menacing when the time was right.

She turned back around to the task at hand continued Jodie's beating. Jodie couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't help it. She loved the attention.

Summer, erratically annoyed, wanted to very badly stop Jodie's laughter so she held the pillow to her face, in effort to smother her.

Alex shrugged and headed into the kitchen for coffee. "You guys are both immature." The blonde tossed over her shoulder.She thought maybe it was one of Summer's infamous 'rage blackouts' that Marissa had told her about when they were together.

She heard Jodie's muffled cry ring throughout the kitchen.

"Yup. Definitely a rage blackout." She decided.

Jodie snatched the pillow away and pushed Summer off of her.

"Hey! You could've killed me." Jodie exclaimed never seizing her fit of laughter as she got up from the couch. The darker girl brushed herself off unscathed from Summer's attack.

Summer cast an ominous gaze, crossing her arms. "Well duh! Anything to shut that huge mouth of yours up! How does Alex put up with you?"

Alex walked back in holding a mug. "Well I definitely don't try to kill her." She added.

Jodie was beaming again. "Woo. That was fun. You must be a real whoot in bed."

Summer shoved her back onto the couch. "Jerk."

Alex calmly sipped her coffee as she tried to gain subject of the matter of why Summer was at Jodie's. "So. How do you know Jodie again?"

"Eva."

"Why would you be here though? Did she send you or something?"

"Eh, no. I actually came because I have to talk to Jodie about something… something in private." Summer mentioned turning towards Jodie so she'd have a clue.

"Wow after all that you wanna see me 'in private'?" Jodie asked finger quoting her words. "Must be my lucky day."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself." She sung, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

Alex didn't know what was up. Surely Jodie would spill later. Glancing at her clock she realized it was a must to talk to Eva. It was today or never. She had to straighten things out so maybe the girl could find it in her heart to forgive her. Alex didn't know what she'd do if she didn't forgive her. She could only hope for the best.

…

Summer stopped on the porch. "Okay, we really need to ta…ack!"

Jodie had slyly pulled Summer to her as their hands were still clasps. Summer gasped at the lack of space between them and pushed her away.

"Dammit Jodie! Can you be serious for like, two seconds!" She asked.

Jodie held up her fingers and started to count."1...2. There, happy?"

"Seriously! And stop being difficult. It's annoying." Summer insisted, considering stomping a foot to make herself clear.

She noted the exasperation in Summer's voice and decided enough was enough. "Okay, okay. What's up?"

"And promise me you'll at least try to pretend like you're an adult while you're with me."

Jodie thought about it. "Hmm. I dunno. What do I get in return?

Summer looked at her brows tightly drawn together. _'Who the hell does she think she is?' _"fifty bucks." She declared.

"Oh, I don't want money." Jodie said feigning bashfulness, grin widening her lips.

"Well what then cause I…" Summer paused realization dawning over. "I am _not_ going to have sex with you Jodie for the last time!" She growled.

"I didn't want sex, even though I would like to many many times with you if I could. A kiss maybe?" Jodie suggested innocently.

Summer instantly received an impulse to refuse Jodie's ply at first, but if she did refuse they wouldn't get anywhere and she'd be stuck with immature Jodie for the remainder of the day.

"On the cheek." Summer said flatly.

"Lips."

"ON… the cheek. Take it or leave it." Summer demanded knowing she had the upper hand.

"Hell yeah I'll take it." Jodie's dimpled grin had progressed into full blown leering.

Summer sighed, mildly relieved knowing she'd just made Jodie's day. "Just, go get dressed. We're going out to talk cause I kinda don't want Alex to knowing I'm digging info on her. I'd be weird."

"Sweet, a kiss and a date. I think God must still love me!" Jodie cheered gleefully as she went back inside to get dressed for the day.

"At least he still does cause everyone else hates you!" Summer shouted after her. "Dork."

Summer retreated back into the house. "Hey where you goin'?" She asked seeing Alex's dressed figure reappear from another room in the house.

Alex let her keys dangle from her fingers. "Eva's. There's some stuff I have to get straight, and I bet I'll be back with all my clothes. Tell Jodie I'll be back whenever okay?"

"Sure, but why with all your clothes? You moving out?"

Alex smiled at the smaller girl. If she was a cat, she'd probably be dead a million times over. "It's more like… kicked out I guess you can say." She said starting for the door.

"Wow, wha'd you do to get kicked out? That's like, major serious." Summer asked her mind not populating any reason why so suddenly Alex would get thrown out of Eva's.

"Jodie'll tell. Just ask her. I gotta leave, so bye." Alex said before closing the front door behind her.

…

Alex took off in her jeep.

A few miles down the road she began to talk to her self for reassurance.

"Okay Kelly. What the hell are you going to tell her? Oh yeah Eva, I can't see you anymore after two years because my ex girlfriend who dumped me because of her evil bitch mom is currently trying to get back with me and I kinda want her to because I never quite got over her, but I'm sorta resisting because I don't wanna get my heart broken again…yup. That about sums it up… ugh. I hate this."

…

Summer sat patiently on the couch wondering what in the hell was taking so long. At least 15 minutes had passed already.

"_What the hell is she doing in there?'_

She was about to called out for Jodie, but a something extremely wet and cold brushed up against her forearm that rested on the couch arm. She peered over to see a pair of beady blacks eyes stare back a her. It was Jodie's very large german shepherd.

"Heya big guy. C'mere cutie!" Summer cooed stroking the dog thoroughly. The dog cherished the attention and started to rapidly lick on Summer's hand. Summer made a disgusted face, not liking the idea of her hands being covered in dog drool. She retrieved her hands. The dog cocked its head to one side, and pranced around to Summer's side, jumping on top of her. Its long tongue lashed out to lick Summer's face.

"Ack! No! Down dog! JODIE!" She cried out helplessly.

The dog thought she was encouraging it and began to lick at her wildly.

Jodie ran into the room. "Spooge! You get down from there now!" She ordered towards the dog. Spooge whimpered but obeyed and went into another room.

"Hey you okay?" She asked Summer who was furiously wiping the remainder of the dog drool from her face.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Summer said, wondering of she turned green yet.

"Did you put make up on this morning?"

Summer looked up at her weakly. "Yeah why?"

Jodie laughed. "Spooge likes the taste of all kinds of cosmetics. One time he went through a whole drawer full. Probably why he attacked your face. I'm surprised he didn't bite your head clean off."

Summer stilled herself, color draining from her face. "You're not serious are you?" She squeaked.

"Nah, just kidding. My dogs not a killer."

Summer got up from the couch and smacked Jodie with her purse. "I'm so hating you right now."

"Aw, so cute of you to mask your undeniable love for me with hateful remarks like that. Must be killing you on the inside."

"Like I said before: Get. Over. Yourself. Never will this love thing of yours happen. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah. Where the hell are you taking me?" Jodie asked following Summer out the door.

Summer put on her sun glasses. "Out to get something to eat, and chat about Alex on the way."

Jodie locked her front door and walked to Summer's car.

"Hey Summer, has any told how sweet your ass looks in those jeans?" Jodie yelled after her. Her ply was answered by Summer's middle finger sticking high in the air.

"Ah… I think this must be love." Jodie smiled.

…

:At the Cohen household:

Seth nudged his way into Ryan's room.

Ryan had his back turned towards the door.

"Ryan. It's me." Seth said closing the door behind him.

No answer.

"You kinda missed breakfast, so I ate yours. That waffle of yours was all 'Oh Cohen! Eat me!' What really freaked me out was when it started break dancing on the table, and then it shook its ass at me. That's when I knew I was hungry."

Seth stood by the door hoping to hear a chuckle. When none came he walked around to face Ryan.

"Wow. I think I hear crickets chirping. I do believe my act must have gone sour." Seth spoke his voice taking on a faux British accent.

Seth thought he would at least get a smile out of him. Declaring failed attempt number two, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ryan didn't have the strength to talk let alone smile. It seemed all too worthless. He couldn't decide if he should be angry or upset. But he felt both emotions merged into one hanging over his head like a cloud.

How could Marissa just up and leave him over Alex?

Ryan had never had anything against the blonde, nor had he tried to. He had respected their relationship when they were together even if he had no relationship of his own. Alex wasn't a threat as far as he was concerned.

Now those thoughts had reversed into the complete opposite. He didn't know if he should blame Marissa or her for his pain.

"Hey man you okay?" Seth asked his gaze concentrated on Ryan's unmoving eyes.

"Yeah. It's just… I can't believe what happened. How could she do this?"

Seth knew how, and Seth knew why. He knew everything, but kept a tight lip.

"I dunno." He said feebly.

Ryan hand balled into a fist as he pictured Marissa kissing on Alex while he waited in a restaurant, hand holding a death grip on his cell phone, awaiting her call. Marissa always had a way of fucking things up for him, living out this heedless way of life when ever they were together.

He couldn't blame Alex. Marissa had been the one to blame, tearing through his heart with a thick blade, and smiling all the while. Since she liked to fuck things up for him as far as he was concerned, he decided to do the same. Revenge sounded all too good at the moment…

Ryan paused his thoughts, a revelation drawing near. He abruptly sat up in his bed and reached for the phone.

"Wait-who are you calling?" Seth asked becoming nervous.

"Marissa's mom. She today's the day she gets back from Florida, I remember. I'll tell her about Marissa and Alex, Marissa gets kicked out, she has no choice but to live with us, and…"

"Whoa, whoa. Ryan you're not thinking rationally here man." He took the phone from Ryan and placed it back down.

"Yes I am." He said eying the skinny boy skeptically.

Seth felt Ryan's eyes bore deep holes in him, like he saw right through him. He didn't care. What Ryan was about to do was ridiculous.

"Uh, think about it man. You're making a mistake, and we both know there's this non mistake policy that hangs over this house... government rules."

"Why are you so worried about it?" Ryan asked, disdainful expression plastered on his face. Seth may have been his friend, but he hated whenever the boy stepped in the way of his affairs.

Seth was disgusted with his attitude. He can't believe Ryan was trying to inflict low blows wanting to get Marissa kicked out. He breathed in deeply, oxygen pumping up his tiny bird chest, and held his chin high, his anger fueling his boldness.

"Because I can't sit here and watch you get Marissa thrown out of her house. It's not right. She's still my friend despite you guys' differences."

Ryan leaned back onto his pillow.

"So what are you against me now?" He grumbled turning on his side.

Seth blinked in disbelief. Was he serious? "N-no I not against you! You and I both know that that'd be a low blow. I can't believe you actually came so close to getting her kicked out. And for what? What purpose would it serve Ryan?" He was fed up with this bullshit Ryan was spoon feeding him.

Ryan remained silent, angrily blocking him out.

Seth shook his head in pity. "You know, I didn't wanna say anything, but I'm happy to see Marissa with Alex." He said heading towards the door.

This definitely caught Ryan's attention. These words cut. They cut deep. He felt his muscles tense his chest drawing tight, unconsciously holding his breath.

Surely Seth hadn't said that.

Seth turned back to him hand loosely wrapped around the door knob. "And I'm not the only one." Were his last words before the door clicked shut.

…

Katie opened the door to see Alex.

She squealed with glee and swept her into a warm hug. "Hey blondie! Remember me?"

Alex hugged her in return. "K.T! Dude, like I'd forget you. Your such an idiot." She said pulling away to smack her in the arm. "And you never called."

Alex was glowing. It was nice to have an up lift of spirits right before they'd be pulled down again.

"I'm sorry, I had some stuff to take care of on the east coast for a bit. K.T's Cutz is gonna be fucking huge." Katie said biting her lip to keep in her squeals of excitement.

"I totally forgot about your hair salon thing. Finally living out that dream."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a real billionaire soon, and then I'd buy you this ginormous club so you'd put everybody else in Cali out of business." Kate beamed taking Alex's hand and leading her in.

Alex chuckled Katie had always thought of others before her. A quality in her she admired. "Just got home huh?"

"Yup this morning. You come to see me?"

Alex sighed noisily. "Nah. Came to see Eva."

Kate's brow furled. "Yeah. I dunno what's wrong with her. She seemed kinda out of it. I think she's hung over. She was like, sprinting to the bathroom this morning and everything. Pretty rough stuff. She looks bad."

Alex could feel the guilt reign over her once again.

"Were you here last night? Did you guys have a party?"

"Yeah I was here." Alex kept her gaze downcast. "We had a fight."

"Whoa. Fists of flying fury or war of the words?"

"Battle of a confused blonde. I think I cheated." Alex said her tone distinctly depressing.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Alex, you didn't." She said slightly aggravated at this news. She and her sister were close, therefore Eva telling her everything, and she knew of their relationship problems. Still Katie hoped that they'd work it out because she really liked Alex because over the two years they had become close. Not best friends close, but nearly.

"I don't know. It all fell apart because my ex that I never really got over reappeared out of nowhere."

"Alex." Katie whined, straining out her name. "What were you thinking?" Katie loved her little sister and had always protected her from anything that hurt her. She'd trusted Alex to take care of her, she wasn't like the rest.

"Katie. I don't know. It hurts me to know I hurt her, but I didn't mean to. It wasn't planned I swear."

Alex tried to defend herself. She knew some of her trust with Katie had been washed away at that very moment.

"Dude, I trusted you." The darker girl sighed wearily. Her irritation took a backseat to the intense disappointment she felt.

Alex repeatedly swallowed at the lump in her throat that kept rising. Her shame was evident in her eyes under Katie's discouraging gaze.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Alex said her pleading eyes never leaving Kate's darken ones. "I know I deserve it."

Katie shook her head pitifully.

"C'mere." She drew Alex into a tight hug, fingers soothingly running through her hair. "Like I could ever hate you."

They pulled away.

"Just try to even things out for me okay? I don't want my sister to be drinking her worries away every night." Katie reassured.

Alex smiled a hopeful smile. The last thing she needed was someone that she loved to hate her. Thankfully Katie hadn't taken that route.

"Thanks. I just need to grab all my clothes. She kinda kicked me outta here so…"

"She kicked you out?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"No offense, but I don't blame her. You got a place to live? You know you're still welcome to stay on my part."

"Jodie's cool with me back in. It's how we started out anyways so she doesn't mind. I couldn't stay here. It's not right. I couldn't stand to see the look on her face every morning knowing that she hates me."

"Good point. I understand."

Alex turned and headed for the stairs to the bedroom that she once shared with Eva, and prepared herself to face her.

"Good luck."

…

Summer sat on her side of the table graciously sipping on her malt, eyes poised on Jodie as she took another bite of her bacon cheese burger.

"Ew, stop smacking it's disgusting. God forbid if anyone sees me with you."

Jodie grinned, and opened her mouth extra wide for her to see everything.

Summer snorted in severe revulsion, malt almost coming out of her nose. She sat there gripping her chest, struggling to breathe as she choked.

Jodie burst into laughter.

Summer regained her bearings and tossed Jodie's dinner roll at her head not missing her target. The roll plummeted to the floor and the waitress who came but threw them at dirty look.

Jodie stuck her arm in the air and pointed at Summer.

"That was all her ma'am." She declared.

Summer's jaw dropped. "You ass! You're so dead!"

Jodie feigned more precious innocence. "Well it was."

"No kiss! That it! You're being immature again." Summer said leaning across the table so Jodie could hear her clearly.

Jodie's smile quickly faded. "Hey I was kidding! I'm sorry! I'll be good I swear!" She exclaimed loudly causing people to stare at them.

Summer ducked down wishing she was invisible, clearly embarrassed. "Okay if you shut up now I'll kiss you twice…" She offered. Anything to save her embarrassment.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Summer chided herself.

"Deal." Jodie agreed in an unexpectedly calm tone. She continued to finish off her burger.

Summer sat there fuming on the inside, lips tightly drawn across her face. She swallowed her fury and spoke evenly.

"So uh, let's get down to business. Alex said something about she was moving out of Eva's this morning? What was that about?"

"Eva kicked her out. Alex told her about her and Marissa so..." Jodie said trailing off.

"She did? Oh my god! Why would she do that?"

Jodie shrugged. "I dunno. I think she's trying to get back with Marissa. I told her not to get caught up in that mess again."

Summer scoffed at the other girl's ignorance. "Don't talk about my friend like that. Marissa's good person."

"If you seen the way Alex was after the breakup, you'd think otherwise. I think it's safe to say your friend in the spawn of sa-tan." The darker girl said stressing the syllables.

Summer narrowed her eyes. "As if! You never saw Marissa after their breakup either. She felt so guilty she didn't come out her room for weeks." The smaller girl pointed out her neck sashaying with undeniable attitude and index finger following suit.

Jodie's eyebrows raised in question form. "Oh yeah?" Her expression turned grave recalling the situation.

"She was so torn up. I'd never seen her like that, it was so scary."

"Well, what happened?"

"She'd just laid up in her bed for weeks on end, she practically never ate anything. I went to her house one time and she didn't even speak to me. She was a mute for five days straight. She just stared at this picture of Marissa for hours on end. It was crazy. There was nothing I could do but wait it out with her."

Summer remained quiet allowing this newfound information process.

"It was like, severe depression I swear. She was like this for three long ass months."

Summer bit her lip. "When did she get better?"

"Finally I said enough and told her I'd plant some of my pot on her then call the police if she didn't get up and get out for a change. We went to the movies with K.T. and she'd brought Eva along unfortunately." Jodie paused and made her ick face. "Alex eventually warmed up to Eva and they became friends. They just clicked very well, and not because both were gay."

Summer nodded.

"Alex figured she should forget about Marissa since there was no hope of them getting back together. I remember her having the phone right next her when she laid up in bed a few days after the break up. She waited for Marissa to call her, but she never did."

"Aw. Jodie your gonna make me cry." Summer cooed, chin resting in her palm.

"I know, sad stuff huh? Anyways, Alex figured she should move on, since Marissa wasn't gonna happen, and Eva played the right part in helping her get over her. So they started to date for like a year. Things got pretty serious and Eva asked her to move in. Alex was glad to because she felt trapped in her own house with all the shit that reminded her of Marissa. Then it went on from there. That is until Marissa actually showed back up. Now it's like she threw a monkey wrench in everything Alex had built over the years."

"Jodie. It's not like Marissa meant to break up with her. Marissa didn't mean to put her through all that. Her mother was gonna throw her out, you can't blame Marissa. She was just as torn up as Alex was. To be truthful Alex is the only person I'd seen her so happy with. Ryan never made her that happy."

"I guess I can't." Jodie admitted finally. "But honestly ever since she showed up things are all out of place. Alex doesn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not sure if she should be with Marissa. She's afraid to. She's afraid she might get hurt like that again, and I really don't think she could take it. Hell, I don't think I could take it. Depressed Alex sucks major ass."

"Marissa just wants to be with Alex again. She loves her too much, and she's the only thing that'll keep Coop happy." She explained.

Jodie understood, but she was still a little skeptically about Marissa.

"Can you please help me get them back together?"

Jodie silently wondered if it was a good idea.

"Their both single now, so I'd be worth it. C'mon, help your friend out here." Summer added.

Jodie laughed. "Oh so now I'm your 'friend' huh? Yeah now that you want something. A few hours ago you were pounding my face in with a pillow and smacking me with your purse."

Summer felt a warm blush crept up into her cheeks.

'_She's so cute when she does that.'_

Jodie cleared her throat. "Maybe I should make you blush more often. You're cuter that way, and it makes me all tingly inside."

Summer's eyes shied away. "I'm being serious here Jodie. Quit playing games."

That darker girl kept the serious expression on her face. Her eyes were like spot lights, and Summer was right in the line of fire. "I'm not playing games, I mean it." She said softly.

Their eyes met and Summer swallowed thickly, heart hammering in her chest. _'What the hell is she doing to me!'_ She asked herself, bewildered at the effect Jodie was having on her. Shouldn't she be freaking out right about now? _'Okay Summer, your so not gay! What the hell is wrong with you! Get a grip. Think Seth. THINK Cohen!'_

"I uh…um…I…" Summer's face was beet red as she became more flustered under Jodie's highly concentrated gaze.

Jodie snorts contrasted into full blown laughter. Summer on the other hand had dove nose first into extreme humiliation.

"You should've seen your face looking all googly eyed like that!"

Summer eyes emitted silent death threats as she look on at Jodie's little parade.

"I was not! You're such an ass!" She grabbed a butter knife and held it up as if to stab her. "If only you were a little closer…" She warned.

"Aw don't be mad princess. It's only human nature for girls to fall in love with me. It's called the Jodie effect. I make girls crazy." Jodie boasted playfully.

"Yeah like insane to the point where they can't stand you." Summer retorted coming down off her anger high. "Are you gonna help or not, and you have to promise not to hate Marissa anymore."

"Okay I promise. I'll do it. Only for you though."

'_I wish she'd quit saying things like that.'_ It was making her feel weird inside.

"And for the sake of Alex." She finished munching on a piece of bacon.

Summer smiled inwardly. Thank god she'd resolved the problem. _'Woo. Mission complete.'_

They remained quiet for a while before Jodie spoke again.

"Hey Summer didja buy tickets?" Her tone was frantic like she forgot something important.

Summer frowned, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. "Tickets to what you idiot?"

Jodie raised both her arms flexing the muscles that barely showed. "To the gun show baby." She said wiggling her eyebrows provocatively.

Summer laughed despise her hate of Jodie's egotistic plies. She had to admit it was funny. Funny and random.

"You're such a nerd… and I'm liking it. What do you know?"

"Wow, that's like the only joke I've cracked that you didn't back sass me for."

Summer grinned. "Don't act like you don't like my back sassing."

Jodie didn't know where all this peaceful calm between them was coming from, but she liked it. Not that grossing out or embarrassing Summer wasn't fun. This was with out a doubt much more fun.

Fun and enjoyable on both ends.

…

Marissa parked her car in the Eva's driveway. Immediate comfort washed over when she spotted Alex's red jeep right in front of her car.

She wanted to find out why Eva was acting so bitchy towards her. "Jealousy maybe." She chuckled to herself.

She knew Alex was there, and was eager to tell her about Eva's rank attitude.

"God I hope she's not here." She waltzed up to the door and knocked on it.

…

"I'll get it!" Katie yelled, making a mad dashed to the door and opened it. Marissa smiled upon seeing her friend's face."

"Hey Riss! You little bean pole."

"Kate, you're back." Marissa blurted, surprised to see her again. Marissa hugged her.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Alex here?"

Katie's cheerful expression fell. "Yeah, but she's kinda busy right now."

"Oh." Marissa said simply idly wondering if it had anything to do with Eva.

Katie felt like she was being rude. "Oh, but you can still come in and all." She said gesturing Marissa inside.

Katie was oblivious to the fact that Marissa **was** the girl Alex had cheated on Eva with. And there she was inviting her inside…

…

AN: Sorry for my seemingly neverending hiatus between posts. It's school. Nuff said. Anyways keep expecting my long posts. I like long chapters and I bet everyone else does too!

Anyways R&R. Thankies 4 the nice reviews! Luv ya lotz.

-Snooglez


	8. After Ashes

Chapter 8: After Ashes

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: IDOA (I Don Own Anything)

Rating: I guess R for language. Fuck is a very common word.

AN: What has it been like… 4 or 5 months since I've updated? Blame that on my brain, it kinda malfunctioned due to excessive alcohol poisoning and a period a deep depression. But… I'm alrighty now and paxil has become my bestest friendie. rolls eyes That's not entirely true. I was just lazy…err tired. I royally fucked my history final cause old moms wouldn't cancel my god forsaken dentist appointment!

She plans the appointment the exact day finals are due. I miss my 6th period history final, teacher couldn't stay after school cause he's a fucktard, told me to come in next day at eight, I come at eight-twenty on accident, I wait for 45 minutes in his classroom only to discover he was in the office putting in the grades before deadline which would fucking expire at nine. (it takes an hour to do the damn test) He comes in, tells me it's a lost cause and my B will drop to a FUCKING D. I start crying, tell my mom to pick me up. He feels sorry for me and lets me take the test but its not a guarantee I'll keep my B cuz ol' mr. fuck-my-face turned in his grades already! scream I'm such a failure to life. Someone please come and bury me alive…. sigh Needless to say I got wasted quite a lot after that, and puked…sry TMI And after that I did it all over again.

I'll be okay, I think…

I need a hug.

Well, here's your chap. Hope you'll enjoy.

To those who are still alive, that is.

…..

Eva had finally found peace of mind from her blazing headache and nausea attacks after a couple Tylenols. She wrapped herself up tightly in the blankets and had drifted off to sleep again.

Alex could very well tell she was sleeping well, on account of the series of snorting that came after every long snore. A quality she'd once pegged as adorable, but one that she definitely wouldn't miss after she left.

Her lips held a faint smile as she hovered over her sleeping form before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. Eva smiled in her sleep, oblivious of her presence.

Alex turned to the drawer beside her and reached into it to retrieve her jewelry vintage jewelry box that looked like it came straight from the 60s, wielding its Andy Warhol pop art décor. Placing it on the drawer she opened it, taking out her heart necklace.

"I never let her wear it…" Alex said speaking her thoughts out loud. Eva stirred in hearing her voice, but Alex was too enclosed in her thoughts she didn't notice.

Eva opened her eyes, to see the blonde kneeled by her side, holding a necklace up in mid air.

Alex shook her head, piteous expression on her face. "I never let her wear it." She repeated.

Puzzled to why Alex was in her sights in the first place, however more interested to what she'd said, she spoke.

"Who?"

The blonde jumped at the sudden disturbance in silence that she thought only she was consciously in the midst of.

She didn't know how to respond. Eva had caught her off guard, and she didn't expect to even speak to her, having the though that Eva never wanted to speak to her again. The plan was to get her things and get the hell out of there. But she hadn't anticipated Eva to be so calm.

"Me?" Eva answered for her. Her voice was sleep ridden and overall tired and raspy. She honestly didn't have the energy to put up a fight, feeling exhausted as her body still found ways to get rid of the alcohol that had swarmed her system and made her pay for screwing up its natural balance.

Alex didn't answer. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going. She had expected what she thought was worst case scenario: Eva leaping out of bed and ripping her head off, but instead she remained calm… and actually speaking to her in a leveled tone.

It was a freaky kind of calm, and it made Alex nervous.

She also knew she was under the sheets of a horrible hangover, which may have prohibited Eva from trying to kill her.

Alex couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, vision focused on her a corner of her jewelry box.

"Alex please look at me." Eva pleaded, her arm coming out to touch her shoulder, warm fingers sliding down the blonde's fore arm before resting back at her side.

She sighed and obeyed, repositioning herself beside Eva on the bed.

Eva's finger tips danced over Alex's then trailing over the chain of the necklace. She looped a finger in between it and picked it up for studying.

"I always wondered why you had two of the same necklaces. I thought one was for me."

It was an open ended question, and she left it open purposely for Alex to pick up and explain.

"It's my heart. I always gave it to the girl I loved." Her smile was weak. She cursed under her breath knowing that didn't come out as right as she thought it would.

It was a double sworded statement, benefiting the truth, and endowing realization and renewed pain.

"Is that why you never let me… wear it?" Eva asked regretfully. Alex had opened up a whole new wound. "Because I didn't steal your heart." She swallowed, but Alex swallowed harder.

"I can't answer that Eva." She said, the guilt fleeting waves over her.

"God, I don't get this." She said placing the jewelry back in her hand. Her voice wavered, and she began to sniffle. An indication of oncoming tears.

Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling as if the answer to all her problems were inscribed on it. "You stole mine and just…"

Unshed tears swam in her deep brown eyes.

Alex wrapped her arms around her tightly into a hug. Eva was squirming in the embrace, wanting Alex to let go of her. The blonde was really doing more damage than good.

"Stop. Stop touching me. Please. Just, stop it. It hurts." She whimpered, her hands forcing Alex's arms to her sides. "You belong to her now. We can't do this anymore."

Alex remained silent, arms held down by Eva in fear she'd start hugging her again. If she did she felt like she'd fall to pieces without the ability to be placed back together.

Alex tried to speak but the lump in her throat was astoundingly high, and she couldn't quite squeeze words out. Instead she bit her bottom lip, sucking it tightly into her mouth.

"Leave. It's all you can do." Eva mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

Alex could feel her own tears trail down her cheeks. "You don't understand. I want to make it better. I don't want to leave it like this."

She was pleading with every last bit of hope inside her and Eva knew it.

"There's no fixing it. I have to cope with it. Just leave knowing I'd always loved you, and you had always meant so much to me."

"What about you? I loved you too." Alex choked out.

"Not as much as you love Marissa. That's just it. I'm not a Marissa. I'm not that perfect girl you loved...who you're still in love with." Eva finished.

There it was. The plain truth pushed out into the open, clear as day. Neither could deny it.

Alex wiped her eyes and lifted herself from the bed, heading over to the closet for her belongings. Eva numbly slid her back towards to the wall, watching Alex pack from the small distance of her bed.

Not another word was spoken between the two, and as soon Alex was done, she gave a longing look towards Eva before closing the door. She leant back on the closed door, heart feeling like it weighed a ton.

…

"So um, what's Alex doing… up there?" Marissa dared to ask. They could be making out, or doing other physical things to each other as far as she knew… and she hated it. The mere thought was pissing her off.

Katie flipped a couple more channels. "Eh. She has to straighten up some things with Eva. Alex thinks she cheated on her with some ex and… well, I don't know what the hell she's doing up there now." She shrugged.

"Oh my god. She told her about us?" There was a brief mixture of relief and happiness before the 'oh shit' expression rolled onto her features. She'd blurted it aloud, and to the one person who didn't know all the details of the situation.

Katie stared on. "What! Alex cheated… with you?" She kept her voice down to a minimum in fear of alerting her sister.

The lighter brunette shifted in her chair and remained quiet, her eyes stilled on Katie's expression.

Katie read these telltale signs of guilt, and her mouth dropped a second, but then closed.

"Marissa! No way! That's so Alex for ya. That girl was completely heads over for you, it's no wonder she chooses you over Eva."

"I uh…I-I.."

The darker girl could only sit there in solid awe. "Whoa." She shook her head in mixed disbelief. "This is like some crazy soap opera shit." She declared, her lips spreading into a lopsided smile.

Marissa scrunched her face up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked meekly.

Katie chuckled. Alex and her were truly one and the same. "No…no. Not mad, but really shocked. It's not my place to be pissed. I really don't have a say in it. Can't say the same for Eva though. She must've had a meltdown judging by how fucked she looked this morning."

"She must have known then…" Marissa said recalling the brief and graphic conversation she shared with Eva before she came over. "It's totally true, Alex must have told her."

"Told her what?"

"That we were trying to get back together. She said some real nasty stuff on the phone this morning when I called for Alex."

Katie smiled at the girl's explanation. "Yeah she's a little hot head. But then again who wouldn't be if some girl from long ago came back and snatched your girl from under your nose? I'd be kicking and screaming too."

Marissa felt uneasy. "I'm sorry." She said with haste.

Katie didn't know why this girl was apologizing. "Don't be, trust me. I've been through the whole sha-bang myself, being stuck in the middle between two boyfriends, and one heavy ass dose of lesbian experimentation back in Las Vegas." She took a moment to revel in deep thoughts. "…Jessica was soo hott though."

Marissa cleared her throat.

"Oh uh, anyways. All I can say is that you guys must really be in love. Case closed."

Her expression brightened at the consideration. "We are."

…

Jodie's eyes never left Summer's form as she came out of another store with 3 new bags.

"What the hell? Summer we already have 9 bags!"

Summer smiled innocently. "I wasn't finished."

"No shit."

"Well you might as well get used to it. I have about 5 more stores to hit up before I leave." Summer informed her, looping Jodie's already full arms with all three bags.

"A pack mule can only hold so much. Could you lay up on the load there princess?"

Summer grinned. "No. Now follow me." She instructed.

Jodie waddled behind her, all 12 bags in tow. "I don't like this. Look I'm waddling! Humans don't waddle, penguins do. How come you're not carrying any of these?"

Summer whipped around. "You still game for you kiss?" She dragged out casually tipping her sunglasses leg into the corner of her mouth.

Jodie expression melted into a smug one. "We agreed that I had to be civil, and I was-kinda. That's a big accomplishment for me. Then you torture me by watching you shop and carry all your bags like some slave. You're are out of your mind."

Summer knew she was right, and armed with good reasoning. "What do you want Jodie?"

"I want your pretty little lips on mine. Tongue and everything." Jodie stood there radiating like a light bulb.

Summer made her 'what the fuck' face. "What? No tongue!"

"C'mon! Tongue is fun!"

"I can't believe I'm debating with you over tongue."

"Hey it wouldn't even be debatable if you just let it happen. You know you want it." Jodie sung suggestively swaying her hips.

Summer saw this and burst into laughter. "Okay, no way in hell do I want what ever it is you're offering you dork."

Jodie winked. "But I'ma sexy dork."

"Anyways. Sit here and wait until I come out."

"What about the tongue!" she called after her. People were staring at her due to her loudness.

Summer backed into her favorite shoe store. "I don't know you... but um, see you when I come out!" She smiled and waved.

"The hell are _you_ lookin' at!" She directed at a couple her were walking by. They shook their heads and increased their walking speed.

"What the fuck am I? Tupac? All eyes on me? Back to your play date kiddies!" She said to the remaining people who stared her way. They all eagerly resumed their previous actions.

"_That evil little dwarf. Such a tease."_ Jodie thought flopping down on a nearby bench.  
…..

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Alex asked spotting the brunette from her current position up the stairs. She could feel her spirits lift instantly. She hoped she couldn't notice her semi red eyes. Her shoulder came up to wipe away her remaining tears.

"I came to see you, but if you're busy I-"

Alex cut her off. "Was, but now I'm not." She smiled and continued down the stairs, a couple suitcases in her hands. "Wait here a sec, kay?"

Marissa nodded mutely, and threw a puzzling glance at Katie. Alex went out the door to load up her jeep.

"She's moving out. More liked kicked out, but definitely moving out." Katie informed her.

A great load had been lifted off of Marissa's chest. Alex was finally free from Eva, and maybe ready to get back into the swing of things.

Marissa sat back down and silently watched as Alex transferred each load of her stuff to her jeep.

"You are so lucky that Eva hasn't come down here."

Marissa grinned and slipped into thought of what she imagined would've happened.

"What you don't think I could take her?" Marissa asked holding both fists in the air.

Katie laughed. "With those wimpy chicken arms, you're crazy."

Alex had packed the last of her things in the back of her jeep and was ready to go. Her dangling keys at the tips of her fingers attracted the attention of both girls when she came back inside.

Alex slowly breathed in and out. The tension and stress melted away. She turned to Katie who waited for her start first.

"It's been a nice year and a half living here, but as we both know I don't belong here anymore."

Katie pulled her into another hug. "At least I won't be hearing any freaky noises from her bedroom ever again."

Alex tightened her hold, choking her.

"No offense Marissa." She gasped quickly. Alex lessened her hold, and grinned an evil grin.

"Geez. You're such a meanie."

"Gonna miss you too, gorgeous."

With that Alex reached out and grabbed onto Marissa's hand, much to the lanky girl's surprise and dragged her out the door.

"Bye Katie." The blonde grinned.

"Dude, call me as soon as you get your ass to Jodie's." The darker girl ordered, closing the door after them. "Bye Marissa."

"Bye." Marissa tossed over her shoulder.

"Wanna ride with me?"

Marissa remembered that she did take her car up to the house.

"Um, but what about my car?"

"We can come back for it later." Alex said with a spark of hope in her lovely blue eyes.

Marissa was automatically swayed. "Okay." She replied a hint of bashfulness in her tone.

…

Jodie threw the bags into the backseat of Summer's car. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off.

"Phew. Sweet relief…" She huffed easing down into the passenger's seat. She was exhausted. Summer had made her hate to shop. She wasn't sure if she'd ever go again for her own sake.

"You're such a whiner." Summer grinned sticking the key into the ignition.

Jodie eyes swept over her in disbelief. "I think I deserve to whine, thank you very much miss slave driver." She leant back the seat and reveled at its softness. Benches were a bitch.

"Aww, you do deserve to whine. All babies do."

"Ha…ha. I carried bags all day and now I'm getting insulted by the evil dwarf from hell."

"Hey! Don't call me that."

"Would you like the name lawn gnome better? Aw, need some more phone books in that booster seat so that you can see over the wheel?" She mocked.

Summer was easily offended. "Quit poking fun at my height!"

"Quit poking fun of my whining."

She scoffed. "Then stop being a colossal baby."

"Then stop being such a midget." Jodie shot back.

"Okay, we sound like two five year olds. So over it. Can we talk about something else please?" Summer asked.

"How about how much tongue is going to be involved with this well anticipated kiss of ours?"

"How about none?"

"Oh we'll see." Jodie grinned returning her view out her window.

Summer took her eyes from the road to eye her passenger suspiciously. "What is this 'we'll see' business? Stick your dirty little tongue in my mouth and it's on!" She warned with a determined point of her finger.

"You can't fight." Jodie laughed.

"What ev. Clearly you've never seen me at a 75 off sale at Steve Maddens. I kick major ass."

Jodie continued to laugh at Summer's claims. "What, do you do? Gnaw at their ankles in defense?"

"You have one more time to insult my height and I'm kicking you out to walk home."

Jodie poked her lip out and snuggled up to Summer arm. "But I wuv-ded you!"

"Jodie!" She warned half laughing. "Get off my arm you freak!"

Jodie wiggled a bit like she was letting go before replying. "Oh no."

"What?" Summer nearly screamed in fear Jodie had ruined something.

"I…I can't seem to let go. It's like I'm stuck or something!" She murmured against her arm snuggling up to it like a kid to a teddy bear.

"Jodie! I am gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm sorry princess but it's a lost cause."

Summer was a great one handed driver. She had to be on account of all those times she'd multitasked with her one free hand either fiddling with her cell, or compact and what not.

Which ever way it blew… secretly she was liking Jodie there.

The feel of Jodie's warm cheek on the skin of her arm was comforting somehow. She could feel goose bumps rise when Jodie would breathe, the hot breath sending a shiver in her spine.

"_God, make it stop."_

Jodie reached over and began to playfully walk her fingers across Summer's forearm. In some spots she'd drag her finger back and forth. In others she'd drawn imaginary circles. Jodie was simply amusing herself, but it drove Summer crazy.

"O-kay. Seriously. Stop it." She said firmly.

Jodie grinned and shifted her position she was closer to Summer. The smaller girl could feel her heart hammer her chest like she was a caged bird as she moved closer. Jodie had drawn back the hair that covered her ear, and whisper a slow tantalizing whisper.

"I won't… because you like it. Don't you?" Her hot breath hit the sensitive nerves around her ear and she could feel all the blood draw to the center of her body. A lone whimper wanted to free itself from Summer's lips, but if she did she swore in her head she'd kill herself. She wasn't going to let Jodie win whatever type of competition she had made this into. Instead she calmed herself and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She spoke weakly. Her voice hadn't regained its strength quite yet and came out sounding as if she was a boy who'd just hit puberty.

Jodie leaned back into her seat, wearing the only smug smile that could drive Summer pass the point of insanity. She wore it well.

Summer hunched her shoulders in branching out her weight towards the steering wheel.

"_Tha…that…tease!"_

There was a **severely **uncomfortable silence that followed. However this only pertained to Summer, fore she was left to stew in her own pool of silent panic. Jodie was absolutely fine.

Cracking like an egg under pressure Summer turned and poked Jodie in her chest. "Aarghh!" She growled. Jodie nearly leaped out her skin at the sudden attack.

Her tuned to a fine low octave like she was trying to spill some unknown secret, but she was still loud none the less. Jodie meekly grabbed the door handle incase if she needed to jump out to save a life.

"_This girl's a psycho. Hot, but still a psycho."_

"And just so you know ….a-and everything…. I'm straight!" She blurted.

Jodie laughed as her small fear quickly dissipated. "What?"

"You heard me. You think you're _sooo_ cool sitting there don't you! You're such a jerk!" Summer droned on her voice now irritated and unusually high pitched.

Jodie knew what was bothering her. She squinted her eyes at Summer as the obvious reason came to mind. "I got you hot." She leered heavily.

Summer's face turned beet red. She laughed nervously a bit in this humorously menacingly way that made Jodie want to laugh her own self. "You did **not **get me hot! It didn't happen now, and it'll never happen la-ter." She made sure she stressed syllables. She wasn't sure if it'd seep into Jodie's perverted little mind.

-Which it didn't.

She was quite alarmed that Jodie of all people was having this effect on her. Christ, even she had a boyfriend, and not to forget she was straight. She'd only agreed to do the kiss because it was innocent and there were no strings attached. How else do you reward a horny lesbian?

If Summer's actions hadn't cleared any air, her flaming cheeks clarified everything, and Jodie was the first to notice.

"You're blushing! I totally got you hott!" A smirk joined her revelation.

"No I'm not, and no you didn't!" Summer believed it until she actually felt the burning in her cheeks.

"_Son- of-a-bitch!"_

Jodie was doing a victory dance in her head. _"Fuck yeah…Jodie: 1..Summer: 0"_

"Go to hell!" Nothing else but this would make it from her lips.

"Why are you so pissed about it I was just fucking with you."

Summer gave her a look of disbelief. "No you weren't!"

Jodie relaxed in her seat once again and tuned her attention to a foggy portion of her window. Her fingers swiped zip zag through it. "It's not like I want you like that anyways. I mean… who would?" She casually rolled off her tongue.

"_What!"_

Summer couldn't believe someone would say something so horrific.

"You're a dick! A lot of people would want me like that. Like my _boyfriend_. I am so attractive." She said in defense. She stressed more syllables. This time in boyfriend.

That one ruffled some feathers on Jodie, and not at the word she used to describe her. It was the fact that she threw that she happened to have a boyfriend and she used it to bargain her straightness.

"_I'm_ a dick? You're a dick! A very conceited one. What kind of answer is that? Why don't you kiss my ass miss I'm-so-straight!" She poked Summer in her shoulder.

"Touch me again, and I'll kick it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself!"

"You wish."

"In your dreams."

They continued to bark at each other all the way to Jodie's.

"So um… how's Eva?"

Alex smiled. She had one hand on the wheel, her other arm had rested on the side of the door, bent at the elbow to support her head. Her emotions weren't at rest yet. She still didn't like the way she'd left Eva like that. It wasn't her. It wasn't the way Alex Kelly did things and it was bothering her.

But this gorgeous girl in the passenger seat had drawn her away somehow wielding this super magical lasso-o-love. Alex smiled at the thought.

"_heh heh, lasso-o-love…"_

"She's okay, I guess. Katie'll make sure she's alright and….do nothing to your car, hopefully."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah…" Alex licked her dry lips. "…she's a little menace… a brick throwing, menace." Alex shrugged.

"You mean that bitch is gonna throw one at my car!" Her mind began to play Eva heaving a brick over her head and chucking it through the front window.

Alex sunk a bit into her seat. "Might?" She squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me this!" Marissa panicked fearing her poor car's life.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that time she totaled her ex's car, and threw a Molotov though her girl's garage." She threw cringe Marissa's way.

"S-she set her ex's girlfriend's garage on FIRE!"

Alex glanced over at Marissa once again catching her whole 'oh shit, my eyeballs at gonna hit the floor in like 2.5 seconds' expression.

A lone grin tipped the blonde's lips. "Kidding." She breezed then eroded into fit of laughter.

There was a moment of silence on Marissa's behalf, and then she punched the blonde in the arm.

"Yow!" Alex wailed pitching a free hand to the patch of red that started to form on her arm. "You're gonna kill us. I'm driving here woman." She still smiled heavily.

"Two years pass and I forget how "funny" you were." She finger quoted the word funny.

"It was priceless."

"Well the part when I punch you made me feel better."

"Your spousal abuse episode?"

"Oh so now we're married? My-my Alex Kelly I thought you would've at least asked me out on a date first." Marissa tsked in faux southern accent.

"Okay firstly, marriage isn't on the agenda this early, and secondly your southern twang sucks major ass."

She whacked Alex again.

"Geez Marissa! What the hell did you mom feed you these two years? Spinach! So violent!"

"What, not man enough?" Marissa asked

"If I were I'd feel sorry for myself, cause you'd probably kick man-enough Alex's ass too."

"Damn straight."

"For my dignity's sake, don't tell anyone I ever said that." She pointed.

They both shared a laugh.

They enjoyed the feel of their atmosphere, no pressures at all as far as they could see. To Marissa, Alex was same old fun, sweet -n- sexy Alex. To Alex, well… likewise.

Alex eased off of the gas as she arrived at the house she was currently sharing. She parked the jeep in front lawn so the door could be easily accessible. They started to unpack, and just when Alex tugged out a random suit case to hand to Marissa, a car sped up to the house at a dangerous speed.

Summer hit the brakes and the tires came to a screaming halt, leaving a nasty tire mark on the pavement. If cops were around she didn't care. She was so furious she felt like she'd short fuse, let alone care.

"Summer?" Marissa asked tilting her head to the side in perplexity. She identified the car as Summer's because no one else in California had "Princess Sparkle" written in pink cursive on the top of her back windshield. "Why and how did she know how to get to Jodie's?"

Alex shrugged and watched as the driver side door flailed open. "Yeah, she came here this morning. Didn't exactly tell me why she was here. She seems to know Jodie so…"

"Summer's straight though." Marissa said this, but all the while questioning her assumptions that she'd once held to be truths.

"Yeah I know, and Jodie's a horny bastard. So you could imagine the look on my face when I woke up, and she's like right there in my living room shootin' the breeze with Jodie of all people like they were soul friends or something. Then I remember she has Seth-and I completely shudder at that thought."

Their eyes followed the smallest girl who lingered near her car shouting at someone.

"No _your_ mom!" She yelled into the car afterwards slamming the door shut. She huffed and grumbled something else inaudible while stomping up to the two.

"That thing you call a friend is an asshole!" He finger pointed back to her car. "Do you know what she said about my mother!" She viciously asked Alex.

Alex backed up a bit from the flaming girl.

Marissa placed a calming arm on her shoulder. "Sum, you hate your mom remember?"

"Yeah, but I still want her to take it back! That's so…so… rude!"

Their attention was caught by the click of the car door.

Jodie stepped out still laughing. She shut the door. "I love you princess!" She directed at Summer from across the yard. She blew a kiss, and it was all Summer could take.

She growled and stormed inside.

"Aaaw… does this mean no kiss?" She asked out loud, but Summer was no where near her to answer.

"Soul friends huh?" Marissa asked Alex.

Alex placed a couple bags in her hands. "They were this morning, swear." She offered innocently.

"Hey Marissa nice to see you again."

Marissa cast a curious gaze upon Jodie before responding. "Yeah, um… nice to see you too." She gave her a lopsided smile before walking in to check on Summer.

Jodie never spoke to Marissa, not even when she and Alex were dating. She could tolerate her, but would never speak to her.

"I'll be picking my jaw off the ground now. That one was definitely a first." Alex spoke.

"What? Can't I be nice?"

The blonde scoffed. "I don't even think it's written in your DNA."

"I'm a good person when I wanna be."

"Which is never. So shut up and help me unpack demon child."

Jodie comically mimicked her last statement with the help of her puppet that happened to be her hand. She grabbed a box of what felt like lead and dragged it at snails pace towards the back.

"What the fuck is in here? Horses?" Jodie struggled. She let go of the box and caught a breath. "I'm breaking out in a sweat just looking at it."

"It's my vinyl. Lemme help you."

Alex grabbed a hold of the other end.

"Must be the whole damn record store."

They succeeded in making it to the back, and paused for another break.

"Uuuh, I think my spine is dislocated." Jodie said stretching her muscles. She relaxed her back on the wall of the house.

"Weakling." She took a seat on a spot of paved concrete on the ground. "So what's up with you and Summer?" Her lips spread into a sly grin at the mention.

Jodie rolled her eyes. "You had to ask Ms. Thang. Nothin'." Her shoe kicked an annoying rock that was trapped under her heel.

"Chasing the straight girl?" Alex teased.

"Look who's talkin' babe."

"But at least she's actually mine. Ooooh, need some ice for that burn?" Alex joked.

"You're so lame. What are you saying, go after Summer?"

"Hey. Whatever floats your boat dude. But hello, boyfriend?"

"It's not floating anything trust me. Summer's not the slightest bit close to my type, but I wonder what her boyfriend looks like."

Jodie imagined a beefy guy, packed with lots of muscles and one hell of ginormous ego. Then she imagined herself with a hammer and performing the nutcracker on him literally.

"_He'd never be able to have kids…"_ She thought wickedly. She snickered to herself. Alex snapped her out of her fantasy.

"Mmmh. You could totally take him man. I've dated him before, and I even made him cry once. Geeky yes, but still cool and funny non the less. Over all he's a good guy."

"You're fucking kidding me. You made him cry? What's someone like Summer doing with a guy like that? She seems so prep girl meets dumb jock to me."

"Yeah, but she sees something in Seth. Whatever that is only god knows. So are you tagging or what?"

"For Summer! Told you, not my type. She's a psycho. She randomly freaked and poked me on the way here. It was nuts. Then she starts to sing 'I'm a little straight girl.'

Alex's blue eyes widened in amusement. "What? What's that?"

Jodie began to sing her own version of "I'm a little teacup" she'd made up for Summer in her head on the way to her house.

"I'm a little straight girl, hear me shout. I have a boyfriend, he has a cock. When he jacks off, sperm leaks out….tip me over and watch me pout."

Alex laughed, _hard_. She found it completely hilarious. Jodie wasn't laughing though.

"That's what she was preaching to me. She just made me so fucking pissed cause she was pissed because I got her a little hot."

"So you make up a straight girl anthem? Wow, that was a good one." Her finger came up to wipe away the tears that brimmed her eyes. "Why would she freak on you about how straight she is anyways? Did you feel her up or something? People don't all of a sudden blurt about how straight they are unless you made a move."

"No I didn't feel her up! I was joking around and started to hug her arm, then I whispered in her ear how much she liked it, still joking. Then like, two minutes after Mt. Roberts explodes all over on me."

"Ooh, that sounds a little dirty."

Jodie narrowed her dark eyes. "Mind out the gutter please. You're starting to sound like me."

"Nice. Was it a sexy whisper? Were you like a half millimeter away from her ear? Maybe that's why she freaked."

"But she was blushing her ass off. I think she does dig me."

"She blushed?" Alex frowned. Why would Summer blush at that? Maybe from embarrassment? "That throws me off. I don't know what to say to that. All I know is that Summer's a one track girl. I highly doubt she's into chicks. But that just me."

"Yeah I guess. I was just fucking around anyhoo. Not like I like her like that." It came out as a mumble. She kicked around more nearby rocks.

"Jodie why are you so bothered by it?" Alex asked staring her in the eye to see if she could read anything. Something was off about this. Summer freaked out, but Jodie was taking it to heart it seemed like.

Jodie tensed. "Huh? I'm not bothered by it." She snorted. " Stop being such a girl Alex, geez." She said quickly. A little too quickly.

She pushed off the house and stood before the brown cardboard box again. "Why don't we finish pushing this cart load-o-crap inside?"

Alex held her smile. There was definitely something off about Jodie.

…

Summer flopped on the couch, and hear something go: _squeeeak_! She'd landed on a fake bone toy and in came Spooge armed with lots of doggie drool. The dog jumped up on the couch with Summer in heavy search for his favorite toy. She held up the black and yellow plastic bone and threw it near the door. She didn't want to get slobbered on for the second time in a day.

"wroof!" The massive dog galloped for it, and he couldn't stop to a sudden halt because of his immense weight and the polished wooden floor so he slid… right into the door that Marissa happened to be entering through. The door popped back boinking Marissa in the face a great deal.

"Dammit!" She rasped dropping the suitcases she once held to soothe the aching side of her face.

Summer witnessed the whole thing and winced at how hard the door smacked her friend. _"Ouch."_

She ran up to Marissa who was cupping her sore face tightly. "Crap! Coop are you okay?" She asked striving to peer though Marissa's nimble finger to seek the damage.

"Aaw, Ib hink ib wheeding…" Her answer was muffled by her hands.

"What?"

Marissa released her hands from her face to examine if there was any blood on her palms. "I said I think I'm bleeding."

Summer sighed, her eyes scanning if Marissa had any cuts or bruises to tend to. "No, your not bleeding, thank god. Your face is really red though. I'm sorry Coop it was all my fault."

"What the hell happened?" Her hand kept traveling back up to her face to ease the stinging pain.

"Me and Spooge. I threw the toy and he did this weird slidy thingy cause the floor's slippery, then you came, and the door, and yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

Marissa slid the suitcases over with her leg. "I'll be alright. So. You and Jodie eh? That's weird." She joined Summer on the couch.

"Me and that maniac." Summer stated sourly.

"How do you know her? I'm sure you guys never met."

"Um, through Eva. They're cousins and stuff."

"You're friends with her?"

"I thought we were until she freaked with her weirdness-ness. Then she cracked jokes about my mom, who I know hate but I still didn't wanna let her win that little back sass contest we were having. By the way are you and Alex together-together?" Summer's lips were flapping a mile a second.

"Um, we're taking it slow this time. No rushing. We're gonna get it right this one around."

Summer nodded until the name Julie randomly popped into her brain.

"_Holy crap!"_

"What about your mom Coop? Remember what you had to do last time? It sucked and it was extremely depressing. I don't wanna go back there and I'm sure you don't either."

Marissa could feel a headache coming on. She didn't know if it was from the impact on the door or the mention of her mother. If she did decide to tell her mom, it had to be in a subtle and reasonable way. Julie was a hostile individual when it came to getting things her way. Both had witnessed it over and over again.

"Ugh. I don't know. I can't tell her Sum." Marissa' s head lolled back on the chair.

"If you and Alex are staring up the dating thing again. Mommie dearest is gonna find out sooner or later, and she usually has something up her sleeve."

"I know. I wanna wait. Alex means so much to me right now. After all that shit with Ryan I need some happiness. Just for a while at least." There was a hint of pleading in her tone.

Summer sighed, and took her best friend's hand. "Okay Coop. You know I worry. Be careful alright?"

"Sure Sum."

Spooge came back over along with his overly excited wagging tail. He kept squeezing his jaws together and the toy kept squeaking.

Marissa stroked the dog's head. "He's so cute."

"Careful, he's armed with lots of drool." Summer warned. "Trust me, don't wear foundation around this dog. He'll lick you clean." She drew her legs up on the couch with her remembering her first encounter.

"What kind of name is Spooge for a dog? Isn't that another name for…"

Summer stuck her tongue out in disgust mind joining Marissa's. "Gross." She said.

"He is also Jodie's dog." Marissa said with one last stroke. Summer rolled her eyes.

They heard the flop of a large box being dropped by the stairs to the basement. Alex walked into the living room.

"You guys are free to leave. Me and Jodie will take care of the rest. Unless you wanna hang around?"

"Uh I have to get my car and-"

Alex cut her off. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about your car. I could dri-"

"No, no that's okay. Summer will take me back. I'm fine."

Alex smiled and Marissa could feel herself melt into a thousand puddles. "Mm kay."

She showed them to the door. Summer trodded off to her car leaving them alone.

"I…" the blonde started. Her hand slid into Marissa's and she held it tight. Any contact was blissful no matter how small. "…will call you." She finished.

Marissa couldn't help herself gazing into those wonderfully intense blue eyes of hers and pulled their bodies together in a hug. Alex inhaled deeply, she'd always loved her scent. It was the one that lingered on her monkey print pillow. The one Marissa had always slept on whenever she'd come over. She never forgot it.

"Marissa." She breathed holding her closer.

Marissa's lips connected with the warm skin of her neck sending a shockwave up her spine. Alex gasped softly and she heard it, quite pleased. Alex pulled her back so that her face was in view, and leant in, her lips coming to rest on the corner of her mouth. Before she could pull back Marissa pulled her back in this time, their lips connecting. And when this happened, it triggered a point of no return. Blood pressures soared as they endured each wild and deliciously hungry kiss together. They were truly lost within each other with all the frantic tugging at clothes in effort to bring more skin to skin, more lips to lips, more soul to soul.

"Okay you two love monkeys, break it up. We have shit to move." Jodie harked dragging a bag into the house.

They broke, breaths labored and faces flushed, a large flame of lust hidden beneath each pupil.

Alex bit her lip. Her friend was such a mood killer.

Marissa laughed and buried her head in the crook of Alex's neck again. "Mmm. I've missed you so much Alex. You don't even know." She murmured. Her hands soothed up and down her back feeling the warm skin.

Alex toyed with a lock of hair amongst the many that cascaded down her back. "I think I can relate babe."

Marissa's head came back up so that they could make eye contact. Alex rested her forehead on Marissa's.

"We're supposed to be taking it slow." She intertwined their fingers.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah I know. As of _now_ we uh… take things slow." She winked.

Summer blew her horn. "Mrs. Cooper-Kelly! Move it!"

Marissa shook her head. "Our friends are such b-holes." She pecked Alex on the lips and pulled away one last time.

"Bye."

"Bye. Call you." Alex said standing in the doorway watching her leave.

"_The girl of my dreams, I swear it."_

Summer and Marissa waved goodbye before driving off.

Alex's trance was broken due to a newspaper ball to the back of her head. She turned around to meet the guilty faced Jodie with the day's 'sports' section in hand. "I think you drool more than Spooge does."

"You're dead." Alex deadpanned.

Jodie cracked a laugh and took off running with Alex on her heels.

….

AN: R&R puhleeze. Luv u guys, thx. Hopefully a new chapter will arrive soon. I've also realized how many people have jumped on the SON train for the Spashely love. holds up hand Yes I am a proud member of this club. Mandy Musgrave has become my new obsession. I've started this new fic that should be out soon. It's a spashely fic so spashely lovers should love it emensely. It's called "This Eyes Hold Memories" and will tie into this fic as well. A character on this fic is someone's big sis on that fic and will be visiting. Stay tuned!

Mwahz!

-Snooglez


	9. Sober

Chapter 9: Sober

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: IDOA

Rating: R for language.

AN: There is a little Summer Seth fluff, Sodie fans do not be alarmed. It will surely pass. Warning: Accidental drug use. And yes, Anna Stern is Jodie's ex.

….

Jodie's fingers furiously tapped the buttons on her Xbox controller. A nice first person shooter was all she needed to relieve stress. Stress that Summer had triggered.

Alex walked in the door way to the bedroom.

"Knock-knock lovebird."

"Fuck you." Jodie sung.

"Speaking of fucking, want me to call Summer over?" Alex teased.

"Shut it, Kelly." Jodie warned, trying to instill her concentration. "One more word of Summer and I'll rip your eyes from their sockets and tape them to my wall mirror. Then every morning I'll wake up and tickle them for good luck." She threatened in a disturbing monotonous tone followed by an evil grin.

The blonde laughed at her friend's overly descriptive comment. "Is that a promise ya psycho?" She pressed.

"Oh yeah." Alex saw the back of her head bob up and down.

"I must say though… love definitely works in mysterious ways."

Jodie's macho character blew some weird monster like creature's head to bits as she responded. "…reaching for my pliers…" She warned again.

"C'mon Jodie. Don't you wanna at least talk about it to me?" Alex asked her, not too far from begging. Jodie was clamming up as far as Alex was concerned and it was a bitch trying to pry her open. She knew she was feeling something for Summer, but she was making it hard for her to read.

Jodie dropped the controller and spun around. "What, in god's name are you talking about! I don't have a thing for Summer! Fucking told you that! So stop fucking pressing me Alex! Fucking Christ!"

"_Gee… can anyone say "F bombs"?" _Alex stifled a grin. She knew what this meant. Jodie was getting aggravated which meant either A: she likes Summer and is hiding her feelings or B: maybe she's just really pissed cause she keeps messing with her about something that's not even there.

Jodie wasn't exactly the type that could word what she was feeling. She hated that. It made her feel all "girly" as she would put it and weak inside, vulnerable and-easy to kill.

"_Love's a bitch. And bitches always fuck you over, no matter how sweet and innocent… or cute, sexy, and adorable…dammit, I'm thinking about her again."_

"Fine I'll stop if you really want me to." Alex gave in. She still wasn't through with her yet.

"Thank you." Jodie rolled her eyes and went back to playing. "Freakin' panzee."

…

Summer flipped a couple more channels on her tv. It was way past her bed time but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was in overdrive from the day's events and… Jodie.

"_What does it mean? I'm not gay. Summer Roberts can't be gay. Summer Roberts isn't a gay!"_ she pouted and buried her face in a nearby pillow. _" I've only known Jodie for one day and now she's invading my brain! What have I done to deserve this?"_ Her eyes settled on the station and a random talk show was on.

She read the show's description.

"Surprise honey, I'm really a man? Oh ewness!"

There was a loud knock on her door.

She huffed. "Whaat?" She was now annoyed at the fact someone was barging in on her "me" time.

The door cracked open and in came Seth's curly head. "Hey babe."

Her expression fell into an exhausted one. "Cohen… it's you." She mumbled lamely.

Seth faked a wince. "Ouch. Fine don't be happy to see your super cool hero who saved the day. I totally understand." He slowly inched himself out the door.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Get in here dumbass." She demanded. He obeyed sitting on the floor by her bed which she found odd.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

He turned around. "Because your bed is so pink, and… girly." He whined.

"I think you'll survive. Not that you weren't all that manly in the first place. You comb Princess Sparkle's tail way too much. Now get up here." She patted a spot on the bed for him.

"Hey hey now…you can't quite feel the wind in your hair when you're on the verge of dreadlocks." He explained gently.

Summer rolled her eyes, shaking off how very homosexual just sounded.

Seth relaxed on the bed lying back upon the perfect pink pillows. Summer crawled up into his long arms which he carefully wrapped around her.

He watched the tv to find a very attractive blonde crying her eyes out. "Wow she's…" the woman turned to watch her husband storm angrily to backstage and he received and eye full of her throat. His eyes popped out. "…got an adam's apple the size of my left asscheek. My eyes! The burning!" he said clenching them tight.

"Yeah I meant to tell you the wives are all really trannies."

He popped one eye open. "Those men make very lovely women. Plastic surgery is incredible." He added fascination evident in his tone.

Summer smacked his arm. He was getting a bit too excited for her taste.

Seth coughed. "Not as hot as the real thing though."

Pacified with his response, she recalled him saying something about being a hero.

"What were you saying earlier about the hero thing? What makes you a hero? And it better not be about how you rescued a mint conditioned issue number two Batman from the hell fire touch of your 8 year old cousin David who comes over to poke and or prod your collection with sticky fingers of grape jelly doom."

"No." Seth deadpanned. "Nice try though."

Seth sighed hard and long. His encounter with Ryan wasn't a pretty one. He was like a brother to him, but he himself was also like a brother to Marissa and couldn't allow Ryan to do the evil deed he was acting on.

"Ryan tried to out the Marissa and Alex thing to Julie."

Summer unraveled Seth's hold on her to sit straight up. She couldn't believe her ears. "That jerk tried to tell Julie about Marissa and Alex!"

She was fuming with rage. God forbid if she ever sees him again, she had a shoe heel with his name on it.

"Yeah. But I worked my magical nerdy powers and showed him the light… and he didn't go through with it.

Summer hugged him. "Oh my god thank you. Marissa would probably go insane. She's not quite ready to stand up to her mom just yet, and her and Alex just got back together and stuff. That would totally suck."

They lay back onto the bed again. Her head rested on his chest, and she began to get too comfortable, fore her eyelids were starting to droop.

"_You're so not gay. See? You like this. You love your Seth."_ She thought snuggling to him closer.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass." Her voice was dragging like she was ready to fall asleep any minute.

"I'm pretty sure you'd win." He stroked her shoulder.

She yawned and closed her eyes slowly, sleep nestling in. "Hmph…definately."

…

:NEXT DAY: Jodie's house:

"Wanna go out?" Alex asked popping another cheeto into her mouth.

Jodie readjusted her position on the couch, legs dangling over the arm rest. "With who? If it's a Malex episode, this is me telling you to fuck off."

Alex was leering. "I know. That's why _Summer's_ going." She announced the name in an over exaggerated girly voice and topped it off with a kind pixie swirl you'd only see in ballet.

Jodie watched on in pain and frustration.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now… literally. Like… stab you in the eye literally." She said lips drawn across her face.

"So, grumpy…it's a date then?" Alex tried.

"So um, how 'bout not?" She imitated.

"Why not? It's been practically forever since we've been out. Me you and Eva used to do it all the time. What's stopping you now?"

Jodie held a finger in the air. "For the fucking record… you guys _dragged_ me along. I had to endure the pain of watching you two suck face and god knows what ever else." She paused to visibly shudder. "Same way with Marissa in the beginning… and the end result after each night involved the constant urge to submerge my retinas into heaping bucket of acid."

Alex's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Why are you bring all this up like you were alone all the time. You were _never_ third wheel. You had that one Donna chick from time to time too. We didn't just drag you along like some sad puppy."

"No, no…. you mean that fuckin' nut job who swore on life that I was her soul mate. She was like, obsessed with me. She said she'd jump outta a godamn 5 story window for me if she had to. Tell me, what sane person says shit like that! I don't screw the mentally disabled I'm sorry."

Alex laughed. "Yeah Eva did tell me how she copied your family photo album that she stole from her house. I think she made a shrine or something?" She snorted. "Yeah but um, I thought you liked her. You two were totally fine."

"What the fuck were _you_ smoking? There was no kind of connection. I have standards Alex. Geez, what do think I am? A guy?" Jodie said shrugging up her shoulders.

"Might as well have been."

Jodie scoffed like she was actually appalled by it. "I'm so offended by that horrible statement. We all know men are dirty pigs… I'm a pimp, there's a difference." Jodie said grinning.

"I don't know you." Alex laughed along with her. "So. You don't want Summer as your friend date?"

"No. She doesn't like me… and I definitely don't like her. As a friend or… anything of that matter. Snobs are a real turn off."

Of course she was lying through her teeth.

"Well if you get a date, then she'll feel left out Jodie."

"So? She's a brat."

"And you're not? Quit bitching. It's Marissa's bestfriend. It's supposed to be just the four of us. Don't be a little queer and ruin it."

Jodie punched Alex in the arm. "You're a little queer! Queer."

Alex smacked her back. "No, you are."

Jodie leaped onto her and wrestled her to the ground somehow gaining enough leverage to sit on her back, successfully pinning down one arm. "Ow, fuck! Jodie… get your heavy ass off me!"

Jodie took a couple blonde strands of Alex's hair between her fingers. "I'll yank it. I swear."

"No! Don't!"

"Who's Jodie's little queer?" She playfully cooed in Alex's ear.

Alex reached behind her and pinched Jodie's leg.

"AH! You bitch!" Jodie yelped holding her sore leg.

Alex took off into the room and came back with a pair of sock em boppers on each hand.

"Oh I think you want some of this." The blonde asked playfully shuffling around like she was a real boxer. She kept smacking Jodie in the stomach.

Jodie swatted the offending inflatable mits away. "Dude don't…" She pointed to the tv. "…Oprah's on." She whined.

Alex stopped shuffling. "You nerd. You don't watch that shit."

"Fuck yeah I do. Oprah rocks Jodie's socks."

Alex paused. "Okay, you know what? Alex doesn't care, and Alex feels like kickin' Jodie ass right regardless of Oprah." She said haughtily. She was in a strangely good mood and felt like taking it out on her friend. She had all this pent up happiness bubbling around inside of her ever since she had Marissa back into her arms.

Jodie narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Alex nodded nice and slowly. "Oh I would." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. She repeatedly began to jab Jodie in the head.

"AH! Get away from me you nerd!" Jodie cried. She grabbed a pillow and whapped Alex a good one.

….

Marissa knocked on the door to Jodie's house, but there was no answer. After a couple seconds she just let herself in.

She only needed to step one foot in the house to see the sight of her girlfriend straddling Jodie's back on the floor, repeatedly bopping her in the head with one inflatable sock-em-bopper. It looked like she was enjoying it. Jodie on the other hand had the expression of boredom, propped elbow and hand resting on her cheek. She was watching tv, idly flipping channels even.

She had tired of their numerous wrestling and Alex's plastic toy of choice.

"Fuck Alex, if you're gonna be back there could you quit it? We tired of that shit an hour ago!" Jodie grumbled.

Alex laughed and bopped her again on the side of her face a little harder than she should have. Jodie cursed. "Fuck this. It's on!"

Jodie whipped around and tackled her, seeing Marissa standing in the doorway in the kitchen area.

"Hey Marissa! Come to see your girlfriend get her ass kicked? I was just about to send her to the ER." Jodie said grabbing the blonde's arm.

Marissa laughed and walked herself into the living room. "How very uh, twelve of you guys."

Alex wriggled free of Jodie's grasp and stood up to greet her lover with a kiss to the lips.

"Hey babe. I thought I wasn't seeing you until tonight."

"Yeah. I couldn't stand being in the house with my mother. You know what that's like."

Alex nodded, taking her hand in hers. "Um… about your mom. There's something I have to tell you."

Her look was almost apologetic while dragging her over to the couch to sit.

"What?" Marissa asked wearing a worried expression. Anything regarding her mother was never for a good cause.

Jodie turned her head to face their direction. "By the way Marissa, your mom is the sweetest fucking milf I'd ever seen in my life. God help me if I ever see her again, I won't be able to contain myself."

Marissa's face twisted in disgust. "It official. I'm scarred for life. Thanks Jodie."

"Any time."

Marissa looked at Alex in question. "Wait, when did Jodie ever see my mom? Even you've only seen her once and that was when she thought of us only as friends."

"It kinda ties in with what I have to tell you. Jodie was with me in court and saw Julie as she reigned shit all over me. You see after our break up, while I was stewing in a gigantic pile of self loathing and heart ache, Julie slapped a restraining order against me from coming within 50 feet of her property including you."

Marissa was imploding. The muscles in her jaw were twitching. This was definitely the last straw.

"Basically she gave Alex a swift kick in the nuts while she was already down." Jodie added flipping another channel.

Alex rolled her eyes. She stuck her finger out in Jodie's direction.."Hey! Little queer! You wanna go again!"

Jodie lifted herself up like she was ready to fight. "Oh what then! Nothin' but space and opportunity! Bring it!"

Alex silenced her plies by smacking her in the head with her couch cushion she was laying back on. Jodie growled and began watching tv again using the cushion for a pillow. "Ass."

"Like I was saying… I couldn't call, look or breathe your way if I wanted to. Because after your note I was going to see you the next day since it was all Julie's fault in the first place for our break up."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She bit her lip as she calmed herself down. She placed a hand on her forehead covering her eyes in frustration. "I'm done. I am so fucking done with her. I can't take it anymore, She just keeps ruining everything I touch."

"Whoa, don't like, kick your mom's ass for it or anything. We can't let her know that you're seeing me. Or I'm in jail."

"And if you do kick her ass, try to stay away from her face. I like her face." Jodie quickly added.

Marissa shook her head. "So what do I do?"

"That's just it. I don't know. We can try to convince her for you to be with me."

"You're kidding. My mother is very persistent when it comes to having it her way. She wants me to marry Ryan, have sex with him, and have an abundance of kids."

Alex made her ick face. "Gross."

"Ew! Hetero sex!" Jodie squealed.

"My thoughts exactly." Marissa paused to think. "Maybe I could lie to her, you know, tell her you moved to the east coast or something so there would be no need for her to keep up the restraining order."

"Might work." Alex said.

"Or I can tell her you like, got into this crazy badass bar fight and this guy named big Chuck, who stabbed you and you slowly died of internal bleeding."

Both Alex and Jodie stared at the brunette like she was out of her mind. Marissa smiled impishly. "Aw, you guys know I'm kidding."

"And I thought her bestfriend was a psycho. You better keep your eye on this one Alex. Next thing you know you'll be waking up to the sound of heavy breathing and Marissa's standing over you with a butcher knife to your temple while whispering "who's yo daddy?" Then I'll be in the corner filming the whole thing and then I'll edit it with a scroll at the bottom saying 'told you so'. Then I'll sell it on ebay and make millions."

Marissa turned to Alex. "She's high, right? She's so high right now, I just know it."

"Nah. She's just retarded. Remind me to buy stickers for her helmet real soon. The shiny ones that sparkle in the sun. She gets real excited over those."

They both laughed.

"Shut up you little queers!" Jodie threw the pillow and hit Marissa.

"We're all queers." Marissa stated catching the pillow.

"Everyone except Jodie. She's a queerdo… weird and gay."

"Your mom." Jodie challenged back.

"You better keep my mom outta this. Now I know how Summer feels."

Jodie wriggled her eye brows. "Ooh. How I wish I knew how Summer felt." She said hinting in a dirty nature.

"Perv."

"You guys are crazy." Marissa said.

Alex twisted her body on the long couch and laid her head in Marissa lap, taking her hand and playing with her slender fingers. "Hopefully she's not too stubborn put down that restraining order."

Marissa stroked Alex's long blonde strands. "Yeah… hopefully." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she dazed off into how to persuade her mother. "Fuck."

….

Summer was the grocery store shopping for her father who was always way too busy to keep food in the fridge.

"WHAT!" Summer screamed. The old lady right next to her nearly leap out of her skin, accidentally dropping the can of peas she held in her hand. Summer smiled weakly. "Sorry miss."

"You mean to tell me that thing is coming out with us?"

Marissa frowned at her phone. #She's not that bad Summer, plus she is Alex's best friend and I don't want her to feel left out.#

Summer eyed the rack until she found the bag she was looking for. Cradling her cell phone between her ear and shoulder she grabbed her favorite bag of super sized Doritos only to toss it into the cart.

"That frickin' monster better stay away from me. If she merely looks my way I'm gonna scream."

#Summer! Don't be mean. At least _try_ to be nice to her.#

Summer scoffed loudly. "You're kidding. Be nice to her? How am I supposed to do that when she's always saying some kind of psychotic thing to screw up my day? Like how she has the constant urge to knock boots with me… what the hell do I say to that? Huh Marissa?"

There was a long pause over the line.

"Yep. That's what I thought. As long as she keeps her mouth shut, I'm fine."

She heard Marissa sigh long and hard.

#Okay, just don't like make a scene or anything. This is our first outing as a group and I want it to be nice.#

"Like I said before Coop… as long as she keeps her mouth shut, I'm fine."

#Right. See you at seven.#

"Bye." Summer tossed her cell phone back in her purse. She didn't want Jodie to come. After their whole ordeal from shopping it was the last thing she needed right now. She saw a nearby jerky rack and shook it in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…."

The old lady that had dropped her peas earlier saw everything and trodded over. She placed a comforting hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Child, you need jesus." The old lady said shaking her head.

Summer gave her a lopsided smile.

"_Yeah, maybe to smite Jodie."_

"I'm gonna pray for you." The old lady said.

…….

Ryan precariously chewed on some beef jerky he found lying around on the counter in the kitchen. He didn't have much of an appetite these last days, and Kirsten became worried. Her Seth had filled her in on the bloody details at breakfast that morning.

She sat at the kitchen table, watching the boy mosey into the room with her. She sat down her catalog and spoke.

"Ryan, how you holding up?"

Ryan never cared to look her way. "Fine." He snapped another bite from the slim jim and leaned on the kitchen sink gazing out the window.

"Hmm." Kirsten nodded not believing him. "Ryan, you have to let her go, as hard as that may be. I know it hurts, but I think it was for the better."

The a corner of his mouth rose slightly, but not into a smile. "Yeah." He uttered lamely before walking out. "For the better."

He was going to get even one way or the other. That much he promised to himself.

……..

:Almost night: Robert's Residents:

Summer was applying her mascara in her vanity mirror. Seth woke up from his nap that had carried on a little longer than he anticipated. He yawned spotting his girlfriend across from him freshly dressed.

"Where you going?" he asked.

Summer capped her mascara and admired her work. "Out with Alex, Marissa, and Jodie."

"Oh, a girl's night out eh?"

"Yeppers."

"Ooh. Is Jodie _your_ date?" The boy teased.

Summer gave him a death stare.

Seth sunk into the pillows. "What?"

"Nothing. Yes she is a lesbian, and no she's not my date. Co-hen." Summer defended herself.

"Okaaay. Sor-ry."

"I'm not gay!"

Seth jumped as Summer yelled it at him. He didn't know what was her deal. It was like she was on edge or something.

"I know! I know!" He said quickly, burying himself deeper into the pillows. "Holy crap babe, lay off the coffee for a while. This time I mean it. You're scaring me."

"I'm not caffeinated."

"Okay. That's a start. What exactly are you on then? Abusing prescription pills is so very 2003."

"I'm not medicated. Just irritated."

"Why?"

She hooked her ears with her earrings. "Jodie's a lesbian menace from hell. 'Nuff said."

"Alright. Why don't you just stay away from her tonight then."

Summer didn't want this though. She wanted things to be even between them, and without all the backsass. She didn't reply. She kissed Seth on the cheek and left the room, leaving the confused boy all by his lonesome.

…….

Summer drove up to Marissa's house waiting for the brunette to come out. She'd tooted the horn a couple times and was now sitting and waiting.

Finally after a few minutes Marissa appeared at the door and closed it behind her. She briskly stepped up to the car. "Sorry. My mom was giving me crap again."

"It's okay."

Marissa grinned and gave Summer an eye over. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Summer glanced over to her friend. "Wow Coop, you look a million times better than I do. Alex is gonna have a heart attack when she sees you." She replied, pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm so nervous."

"For what?"

"This is like, me and Alex's first time out and everything, on a date."

"Whatever. Coop you guys are so natural with each other it's like extreme chemistry. I'm sure it'll wear off when you get there." Summer offered.

Marissa nodded. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed. "You won't believe what my mom did to Alex."

Summer nearly braked the car. "Oh my god she knows! Ryan! That bastard!"

Marissa thought Summer had lost it. "What? My mom knows nothing about me and Alex. And what does Ryan have to do with it?" She could feel her anger creeping up on her.

"You have no idea…"

"You go first."

…….

Jodie and Alex were already at the bait shop.

Alex kept primping her hair nonstop and it was irritating Jodie who sat beside her at their table as they waited for Marissa and Summer's arrival.

"Alex. Your hair is fine. Stop being a girl. It's embarrassing."

She ran her hands over her head again. "I'm nervous is all. I don't know why."

"And what are we doing after dancing this place?"

"I guess we can watch movies at our place?"

"Yawn." Jodie reached out and purposefully flicked Alex's hair, forcing her to fix it again.

The blonde smacked her. "Well, obviously you have something else in mind?"

"Beach? Anything, I dunno. Maybe find a real party and go for it. I know a shit load of people who have parties tonight."

"We'll figure something out when they get here."

Summer and Marissa squeezed through the crowd after spotting the two at the table.

"Hey guys." Marissa greeted.

Alex was having trouble alleviating her blood pressure, taking in the sight of Marissa getup.

"_Holy fuck me."_

Marissa was wearing a tiny shredded skirt, a black tank top that hugged her lanky form nicely that branded the words 'bite me' on the front, black leggings and black and pink converse high tops. She wore her dark eye makeup, hair slighty curled and flowing over her shoulders. Two black barely studded cuffs donned her wrists.

"Whoa. The rich girl joined the punk nation. And she's fucking smoking." Jodie said oogling Marissa along with Alex.

"Uh, hey." Alex said dumbly.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, Summer's here too." She said waving.

"Oh I forgot. Right. Hey Summer." Jodie simply responded.

Summer looked at Alex. "ALEX!"

The blonde jumped. "Oh. Hey Summer. You look nice too." She offered. "I like your skirt too, and um… it's color. The color is nice. I like the color blue." She rambled.

Summer growled and pushed Jodie over to sit down.

"You could've just sat on my lap princess."

"No I couldn't have. Something might've grabbed me and sucked me into the fourth dimension of hell."

Jodie turned to face Summer. "Are you implying that my crotch has the ability to do that? I'll have to investigate this mysterious ability with a mirror and flashlight tonight. Maybe go deep sea diving in that sucker."

"Ooh…I think I just threw up in my mouth." Summer said, face distorted into disgust.

Marissa smiled. "What about your lap?" she directed at Alex. "Is it open for business?"

Alex grinned. "Only for the sexiest girl here." Marissa gingerly slid onto her girlfriend's lap wrapping an arm around her neck. They shared a kiss on the lips.

"My god you're sexy. I'm such a lucky bitch." Alex whispered.

Marissa giggled and kissed her again. "So am I."

Jodie and Summer sat across from them staring.

Jodie nudged her. "Look at them. She's so getting play tonight."

"Jealous?"

"Fuck yeah. How about you fix that problem?" She hinted.

Summer stuck her fist in Jodie's face. "I got five ways to fix your problem."

"You like it rough too?"

Summer pursed her lips. She couldn't win.

"No comment. I'll get us drinks. Jodie you're helping so move your ass." She hit the girl in the arm

"Fine."

The two left the table leaving the remaining two to themselves.

Jodie grabbed Summer's shoulder. "Sure you wanna risk going through the crowd again? You might get stomped on, you know… being short and all." She asked laughing.

"Shut up before I kick you in your shins."

Alex trailed her hand down the smooth fabric of Marissa's legs. "So. What made you dress like this? You almost made me have an orgasm woman."

Marissa laughed. "I wanted to surprise you. It's our first outing in two years and I wanted to do something different."

"Now I kinda feel guilty I didn't wear something as equally hot." Alex stuck her bottom lip out as far as it could go.

Marissa leaned down and kissed it. "Aw, don't be. Wuv you the way you are."

Alex throatily murmured against her ear. "Would it be wrong of me to say I wanted to do you right here right now, and maybe on this table?"

Marissa grinned along with her. "What about taking it slow, remember?"

"What are doing listening to someone as blonde as me? Screw going slow."

Marissa slid off the blonde's lap and took her hand. "Let's dance… and I'll, think about it" she said slyly.

"You tease." Alex eagerly grabbed her hips and directed her towards the dance floor.

….

"Let's get some sprites." Summer said eyeing the beverage board.

Jodie scoffed. "You amateur. Why the hell would we get sprites?"

"Hmm I dunno maybe because we're thirsty, you ass."

"What about beers? Or maybe some liquor?"

"We're not old enough to drink."

Jodie pointed to a lovely looking short haired blonde girl behind the bar who was serving aways from them. "Look, Anna's here. So tonight we're legal enough to drink."

Summer sat back and watched Jodie work.

Anna came over to them. She gave Summer a dirty look before her eyes landed on Jodie. "Hey Jodes… and uh, friend. What's up?"

Summer smack her lips.

"_Ugh…Skank ho."_

"Nothin'. Can you spare us some hype?"

"Sure sexy. Anything in particular?"

"Somethin' that gonna knock us on our ass real quick like."

"Well then… tequila it is."

"Make it four shots. Alex's back with Marissa again, and tonight they're probably gonna celebrate."

"They're back together? That's awesome." Anna filled the one glass and leaned over the bar closer to Jodie. "So how we don't come to our senses and get back together?"

Summer's head snapped up. _"Oh my god, that's her ex?"_ She felt a pang of jealous seeing the intimidating girl flirt with Jodie right in front of her.

Jodie shifted around. "You had to go and say some shit like that didn't you?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I missed you Jay. Alright? Is that really too much for you?" Anna said pouring out the tequila into the rest of the tiny glasses. "And now you're dating this rich whore that's totally out of your league."

Jodie knew she was standing behind the fan now.

Summer's jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a 'rich whore' you sleaze bag!"

"Fuck yeah I did. You want some of this you fucking muppet?" Anna challenged stretching her arms out.

"Don't make me climb over this damn bar and kick your ass!" Summer spat out.

"Wow, so surprised you can even touch the top of it!"

"That's it you bitch!" Summer proceeded to grab at the girl over the bar, but was held back by Jodie. Summer flailed around still trying to get to the other girl.

"Yeah…real mature Anna!" Jodie yelled back, dragging Summer back to the table.

"It's not over you skank!" Summer screamed struggling against Jodie.

"Summer! Calm down!" She shoved Summer into her seat.

"Why'd you do that!"

"Save your life!"

"I was totally capable of taking her." She huffed.

"As much as I love two chicks fighting over me, I'd really hate to see you hurt princess." Jodie said sincerely.

"Well thank you, I can take care of myself. Obviously that ho felt threatened by me because she thought we were going out. How could you've gone out with someone like that?"

"What can I say? She never liked sharing me. I can't believe you were gonna fight her. All ready to chop some heads and shit. It was kinda scary. But so hott at the same time. You're such a firecracker."

"She called me a rich whore, and then made fun of my shortness. I was not gonna take that."

"I make fun of your height all the time, you never kick my ass."

"Maybe because you're the only one I'll let get away with it."

"Finally, I'ma somebody!" Jodie said in delight.

"You're a sped. What do we do about the drinks? Now I think I actually need one."

"I'll get them, and tell her off."

….

:Mean while on the dance floor:

Marissa and Alex were in the dead center of the crowd grinding and sliding against one another in the midst of cloud of body heat. It didn't take long to work up a sweat dancing to the loud throb of music blazing through the speakers.

Marissa kept giggling and swatting away Alex's naughty hands that just "happened" to slide on the inside of her inner thigh up her skirt.

A moan parted her lips, the blonde's hands taking a new skin route under the thin material of her shirt. Marissa's arms reached up and behind her, grabbing the back of Alex's head as she guided their hips to sway together.

….

"Anna, why are you bitchin' out a girl I'm not even with?"

"Whatever. You know anytime you're around a girl straight or not you're probably fucking them."

"Okay… true. But not her. She's more than that. And you can't handle it can you?" Jodie said flicking the girl's bangs with a finger.

Anna smoothed her bangs back out. "Fuck you. She doesn't know you like I know you anyways. What the hell do you see in a rich girl like that?"

"Probably the same thing that Alex sees in Marissa."

"But you and I both know Alex isn't you. You don't fuck rich girls. You fuck girls like me." Anna pointed to herself.

Jodie narrowed her eyes. "Well maybe I don't want to fuck her. Maybe I just wanna fucking be with her. Did you ever think of that? It's killing you that I might actually see something greater than you'll ever be."

Anna rolled her eyes and downed one of the shots with a straight face. "I don't need you."

"But you want me. Now shut up and be a good girl and give me more liquor." Jodie ordered.

Anna growled and shoved her the whole bottle. "On the house."

Jodie shook her head.

"Get over me. It's sad."

She walked back over the table.

Summer clapped her hands happily, spotting the bottle in Jodie's arm. She placed the glasses down on the table.

"No salt or lime?" She queried.

"If you're referring I go back up there and ask her for some then hell to the no. You're just gonna have to bend over and take it like homo." Jodie told her grabbing one of the glasses.

Summer instinctively grabbed one too. "Ew. Groty analogy."

"On three, 'kay?" Jodie said readying the cup up to her face. "One… two… three."

Summer downed the shot, cool liquid swishing down her throat. It instantly felt like it was burning a hole in her chest. She coughed and sputtered, face twisting in pain, hand rapidly tapping her chest. "Am I supposed to feel like my lungs have collapsed!"

Jodie had downed hers and since she'd done it so many times, it didn't faze her as much.

"Yep." She responded pouring them another shot. She laughed at Summer's actions. "Virgin to the bottle?"

"Yeah. I never had alcohol before."

"Woah. We better go it slow. I don't want to get you drunk. We can save that for last." Jodie implied.

"You better not get me drunk."

"After this one no more." Jodie decided.

"I don't think I'll even want another after this one."

They downed theirs together again and Summer tried to do it with a straight face, but failed miserably.

Jodie finished hers off, rolling her shot glass around and pushed it across the table to Summer.

"Hey um… sorry about Anna." She said quickly, not wanting to seem like a complete softy about it. "I would've kicked her ass if she laid a finger on you. Even if you totally approached her guns blazing." She added winking.

Summer blushed. "It's okay. I understand how she probably misses you now that I think of it. I wouldn't like to see the sight of someone I once loved with someone else if I weren't over them either. But she didn't have to get mean about it… skank."

Jodie kept fiddling with her finger tips chewing around on a question. "Hey you wanna leave?"

Summer looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Why? We just got here."

"If we stay, Anna's gonna make both of us miserable. I was hoping she wouldn't be on this shift tonight."

They both looked back over to the bar where Anna was staring evilly right back at them.

Summer nodded. "Right. Where we gonna go?"

"Let's go for a swim at the beach."

"Are you nuts? It's night and my hair is perfect. So is this outfit, no freaking way."

"C'mon. It'll be fun. I'll show you this spot me and Alex use to go to when we were kids."

"We can walk on the beach, or maybe the dock but there's no way I'm going swimming. And what do we do about Alex and Marissa?"

"You know damn well they don't need us to have a good time."

"You're right."

"Then to the beach we go. Let's let them be. Grab the tequila and steal those shot glasses."

Summer did as told and they both snuck out of the club with a nice sized bottle of tequila.

….

Alex and Marissa took a break from the dance floor and saw their table empty.

"Where do you think they went?" Alex asked, eyes browsing through the crowd that they just left.

"Maybe they're in the crowd."

"Dancing? Like Summer would dance with Jodie."

"True." Marissa fanned herself with her hand. "I'm so sweaty."

"Me too. Lemme get us some beers."

Alex retreated to the bar, and found Anna sulking while drying out a glass with a towel. Anna didn't speak when Alex met her eye.

"Two beers." Alex frowned.

Anna reached for the cooler and shoved them into her hand.

"What's up with you?"

"Jodie, and her rich bitch." She spat.

"Jodie and Summer? They're not dating Anna, it's alright." Alex assured.

"Well why did she tell me she wanted to be with her then?" She said angrily throwing the towel behind the bar.

Alex thought about that one for a minute. _"So she does have feelings for Summer. That little queerdo. I knew it!"_

"She did?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah Alex she did." She replied saucily.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me. I didn't know. So calm down. Summer's straight and she has a boyfriend so it's likely they won't hook up."

"Yeah? Well why did they leave with the whole bottle of tequila then? Apparently she's looking to get her drunk and fuck her."

"Jodie wouldn't do that, and you know it. She has _never_ taken advantage of a drunk girl. She didn't even do you under the influence. In fact that one time you were drunk and tried to have sex with her she totally shot you down."

Anna sighed longingly. "You also know that I miss her." She said quietly.

Alex nodded. "Yeah but you didn't let her breathe."

"You know how she works too Alex. She goes from one girl to the next and…"

"But she told you she had stopped doing that, and you still didn't trust her Anna. You kept picking fights with her about talking to girls that you didn't know, who were actually just friends. She couldn't go anywhere with out you knowing the exact time and place. You totally blew her cellphone if you didn't know where she was and she was tired of it, tired of your constant nagging. She wanted it to work and you're the one that fucked it up."

"Fuck. I just wish I had one more chance."

Alex felt sorry for Anna. She could see that she still truly cared about Jodie and it showed when they were together. If there were no other females present… that is. Her jealous reigned supreme whenever there was a girl around to threaten her position with Jodie.

"Well, you have to be the one to talk to her about that. Not me. Cool?"

"Fine." Anna said softly.

With that Alex turned on her heel and headed back towards the table.

Marissa looked more than happy to see her. Alex handed her the beer. "What took so long?"

"Anna thinks Summer and Jodie are going out." She slid herself next to Marissa and took a sip of her beer. "She was freaking out about it."

"Those two are the most complete opposites. What would make her think that?" Marissa asked puzzled.

Alex shrugged. "Jodie has past habits that still haunt her. Anytime you'd see her with a girl, she was usually doing that particular girl. Then the next day you'd most likely see her with someone else."

Marissa eyebrows rose in understanding. "Oh so she used to be a player." Now things added up. Before when she was just blooming an attraction to Alex, she'd help out at the Bait shop, upon countless times seeing Anna and Jodie argue away. She never knew what their deal was, and never bothered the nerve to ask.

"Yep. But she obviously stopped when she met Anna, because… well she actually loved Anna. But Anna was paranoid and clingy and bitchy so Jodie called it quits on her, and she's been trying to get back with her since."

"Sounds like a true love story." Marissa said tracing the ring around opening of the bottle with her fingertip.

"And I think Jodie might have feelings for Summer, like genuine feelings cause Anna's back there going crazy. My guess is that they got into an argument at the bar and Jodie told her she wanted to be with Summer."

"While Summer was there?"

"Probably not. Jodie's all secretive like when I ask how she feels about her. She like almost severed my head last night when I asked her about it."

….

Jodie pulled up to an unknown house. There were drunken kids partying all over the lawn. They could hear the bass of the music thumping the car.

"I thought we were going to the beach."

"We are. I just have to pay this guy here. I owe him." Jodie said simply unclipping her seatbelt. "Coming in?"

Summer was unsure. She wasn't a party girl and from what she saw at Shoreside wasn't pretty. "I guess. I don't wanna be left alone." She squeaked.

Jodie grinned. "Okay. Well gimme your hand, don't make eye contact with the drunkies, and don't drink anything that's offered to you. It might contain a fizzing pill at the bottom and I don't want you to take that risk of waking up wondering why your ass is sore and your mouth takes like penis." She ordered.

Summer gulped and let herself out the car. She willingly grabbed a hold of Jodie's hand and held it tight.

They walked into the house. They could see some guy randomly running toward the door stark naked and screaming 'I love balls!' at the top of his lungs. The others in the house cheered him on in all their drunken glory.

"I came, I walked, and I saw wang." Jodie mumbled under her breath. She stopped to catch the attention of scrawny frat boy.

"Hey where's Scooba?" She asked him.

He took a hit of his joint and blew it into the air. "He's in his office. You can go." He looked at Summer. "But not her. She has to stay."

Jodie groaned. "Fuck me."

Summer eye went wide. "No don't leave me in this mad house!" She instantly latched her whole body to Jodie like a kid who didn't want to be separated from their mother.

The boy passed the joint to his friend. "I'll watch her. She can stand with me until you come back." He offered.

Jodie narrowed her eyes, grabbing a hand full of his shirt and pulled the scrawny boy close. "Fuck with her and I'll have your balls chopped, stir fried, and fed to my dog in a matter of minutes. Got it stick boy?"

He nodded, coming to his senses quickly even under the influences of pot. "Okay, okay! Just don't make me nervous… I have colitis!"

"Aw sick man. That means you can shit yourself at any given moment right?" Jodie burst into laughter.

He turned bright red in embarrassment. Luckily it was a three person audience.

This was probably the only time Summer really cherished Jodie.

"I'll be right out. Don't move from this spot." Jodie demanded. She looked over to colitis boy. "Maybe a couple feet to the right. Stay away from his ass. And if he rips one… run like forest gump." She whispered.

Summer looked like a little lost puppy, and Jodie couldn't help but to stifle a laugh before mounting the stairs. She pouted and leaned against the wall beside the stoner guy.

A few seconds passed and the stoner held up what looked like little hello kitty stickers. "Want one?"

Summer examined them, deciding that these "stickers" weren't a threat. I mean look how cute they were. She took one, noticing it had no adhesive on its back. "Are these supposed to be stickers or what?"

The stoner guy ripped off a square and placed it on his tongue. He sinisterly realized that Summer in all her innocence had no idea what they were. This fueled with the fact that Jodie had harassed him had spurred on his urge.

"_Ew that guy ate a sticker! He must be really high!"_ She concluded. She'd seen how people did incredibly idiotic things when they were high.

"Uh yeah… the edible kind my friend. They taste like candy. Try one. They're new." He lied, urging her on.

Summer shrugged and popped one on her tongue too. They actually looked commercial anyways. It tasted like a mixture of sugar with a hint of bitterness, but not unpleasant.

"You gotta let it dissolve on your tongue. They're so good." He instructed smiling.

"Okay."

The tab dissolved completely in her mouth just before Jodie came back out. _"Mmm. That was kinda good."_

Before she could ask for another one Jodie made her way down the stairs. "Hey. You okay?" She asked worried something traumatic had happened when she was away.

"You didn't fuck with her did you, doo doo boy?" Jodie pointed.

The stoner cowered and shook his head no.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go. I think I'm getting high just breathing." She wafted the smoke cloud away that had formed near her as they exited.

"Sweet. Let's head for the beach then."

……

:BAITSHOP:

Marissa found herself contently staring at the blonde sitting beside her, not believing she was there after everything. Definitely not believing she'd forgive her for all that pain. All because of a childish fear of her mother.

If she wasn't such a coward, she could've spared them all that. It was this fact that was slowly boring a hole in her soul, leaving open space that she was sure Alex had refilled.

Their eyes met, and Alex smiled one of those smiles that could warm you from the inside out.

"Thinking?"

"Mmmhmm." She murmured in response.

"What about?"

Marissa blinked. "Stuff." She replied simply, running fingers through her tresses.

"Care to share?" Alex asked tilting her head to one side.

Marissa paused. "It's complicated."

Alex felt disconcerted. She thought they were open enough to each other to talk about basically anything.

"Okay." She said gently. It was still eating her up on the insides.

Marissa could sense this and tried to explain herself. "I mean it's not that serious…that I have to tell you at this moment…" She trailed off hoping Alex would leave it alone.

"If it's not that serious then tell me."

"I don't wanna bring down the night. We're having a good time. It can wait. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. Swear it."

Alex smiled a little and Marissa felt relieved.

"I've been meaning to give you something…" The blonde reached into her pocket and had her hand clenched into a fist so that it wasn't revealed what the item was. "Close your eyes."

Marissa did as told, waiting in anticipation for what ever it was to come. Within seconds she could feel Alex shift closer to her, so close she could feel her breaths. Alex leaned in kissing her tenderly on the lips; however there was something else… a distinct swishing sound of a metal chain wafting across her ears. Immediately afterwards, she could feel Alex's arms hanging loosely around her neck.

……

They were sitting on the docks, legs dangling over, wave watching and trying out each other's company on for size.

"It's safe to say we're cool now?" Jodie asked, referring to their quarrel in the car the previous day. Her fingers released and handful of rocks into the water. They made a loud plopping sound, and content with her deed she reaching for another handful.

Summer saw this and started searching for rocks too, to keep her hands busy. She picked up a tiny pebble and plucked it upside Jodie's forehead. She grinned. "I guess. Well right now we are so that has to count for something."

Jodie rubbed her forehead, chucking an equally small pebble back at her. It bounced on top her dark haired head two times then landed into the water.

They had put their all their cruel humor aside and softened up to each other.

"So, how long have you and the fairy been together?"

"He's not gay Jodie. I dunno… like two years or something." Summer shrugged.

"You love him?" Jodie asked, knowing the response before she even said it.

"Yes, I do."

"That's cool I guess. Even if I can be the so better lover. I can't imagine being with a guy. It's so gross. They sweat, and they stink all the time, and the hairy. It's like they're little spawns of fucking Chewbacca. Not to mention the offending piece of hardware between their legs that looks like a shriveled wrinkly sausage." She then proceeded to gag.

Summer laughed. "Okay I will give you that last one. But his is… nice I guess."

Jodie clenched her chest. "Oh! Double barf! You're not a virgin are you?"

"Actually I am. Seth and I decided we're gonna wait until we're married."

"So you're waiting until marriage for him to pork ya?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Summer put a hand up to her forehead at her description. "Well um, gross if you put it that way!"

"So miss Roberts how did you end up seeing it then, you dirty bird."

Summer sat, resurfacing the small details in her head. "We were like 6. It was more of an I'll show you mine, if you show me yours type deal. It was… cute."

"And this is Jodie reporting live to toss her cookies…"

"It's not that bad."

That one earned Summer an eye roll. "Dude, better you than me. I'd rather put a bullet in my head than let a guy jab me with his wang. And if he did try to, I'd cut it off and sell it on eBay… like BAM!" Jodie made and chopping motion with her hand slamming it on the pier making Summer jump. "All Emerald style with my butcher knife."

There was a menacing glint in her eye, and Summer feared it.

"I'm sure if there were any guys around right now they'd be crying."

"Pfft, good. I'm sure at one point in their pathetic life they deserved it."

They laid in the quiet for a couple minutes, absorbing the sound of the ocean or the plopping of rocks.

It was at this moment Summer realized how warm she was. It came all of a sudden, creeping up on her.

Only it was a fuzzy type of warm. The kind of warm you feel when someone has thrown a blanket over you in a chilled house… a comfortable warm, and it strangely overlapped her entire being . She sighed feeling this new sensation, her skin tingling all over like it was alive.

Her eyes looked towards the sky and the stars were perfectly aligned…but not in a normal position like they should've been in. They were lined up to form words! Summer read them: "25 off at JC Penny's tomorrow! It's all inside."

Her hands came flailing up to rub her eyes knowing things like these were impossible. She abruptly sat up.

"Did you see that!"

"What?"

"The stars! Th…they…" She sputtered, looking up again and seeing nothing of that nature. "Tell me you saw that!"

"What! What!" Jodie shrieked.

"Okay. I think I need sleep." She said closing her eyes to calm herself down. Something was off. "That's all… just some sleep."

But the problem was she wasn't sleepy. In fact she felt like she should be dancing at that very second.

"Yeah I think you do too. Freaking me out like that princess, geez."

"Can you take me home?" Summer asked sliding her shoes on. She looked over to Jodie and her lips had turned into giant hot dog wieners, moving up and down as she spoke.

"We just got here!" Jodie said loudly.

Summer burst into unfathomable laughing, seeing how her lips squish as they moved.

Jodie sat staring up at her wondering what the hell was going on. Tears were streaming down the smaller girl's face, she just couldn't stop laughing.

"_What in fuck's sake is her problem?"_

"What is so damned funny?"

Summer gasped for breath, hands on knees. "Your lips are…they're…they're…HAHAHA!" She broke into laughter again this time crumbling to the ground.

"THEY'RE WEINERS!" She cried before laughing uncontrollably again. Wiping her teared eyes with her hand, crawling on her knees she carefully grabbed Jodie's shoulders coming closer to her.

A "what the fuck" expression was clearly worn on Jodie's face.

With a single finger, Summer poked at Jodie's top lip. "Oooh. So soft and squish-shay!" She droned on continuously poking it.

"Are you saying my lips are huge!" She exclaimed slapping Summer's intruding finger's away.

Summer collapsed for the second time in laughter, hearing the squish again when Jodie talked. Apparently she was hallucinating, and it didn't register in her mind that she was. She was too preoccupied. All she knew was that Jodie's lips were these enormous hot dogs and it was funny as hell to watch her talk.

Jodie grabbed her hand. "Okaaaay. Taking you home now."

"Yay! Going home! Woot woot!"

She dragged the girl through the sand coming across a lone crab. Jodie ignored it but Summer wasn't in the mind frame to just leave it alone. So she kicked it.

What really blew her mind was when the crab hopped back up and yelled at her in a Mexican accent.

"Hey homes! Watch the shell! I just shined that shit today ese!" It shook its claw at her.

Summer pointed. "Hey! Crabs aren't supposed to talk! You know what? Screw you and your stupid shiny shell! Dumb crab."

Jodie whipped around. "Summer. Why are you talking to the crab!" She asked eyes wide.

"Because he was back sassing me, duh. Why else would I be talking to it… Jodie weiner lips." She was snickered.

"One more time with this weiner bull shit…" she warned.

Summer simply ignored her and began to skip. "Weeee! Come on Jodie skip, skip!"

Jodie shook her head. _"Okay, the only thing I can think of is that the alcohol is affecting her now somehow. She only had two shots though. What the fuck is going on!"_

She stopped in front of the car.

"Tell me Summer… seriously, are you alright?"

Summer saw her weiner lips sprout wings and fly away. She watched the flap into the sky until there was no more to see.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your weiner lips just flew away! You just missed them. I forgot to say bye…" She pouted.

Narrowed her eyes. "Are you high? Did you smoke some shit at Scooba's place?"

Summer scoffed. "No I'm not high. I'm cool I swear. I need some sleep is all. C'mon. Take me home." She shrugged Jodie off.

Jodie whipped out her cellphone. "Summer c'mere."

"No. You're standing in a ring of fire. I could get burned! What are you retarded?" She stated upon seeing Jodie actually standing in a ring of fire.

"Okay, fine. I'll come to you then. Stand still." She walked over to Summer and shined a light into her eyes. Her pupils were huge and refused to shrink.

"Oh my god! You're high!"

"No I'm not!" she stopped all of a sudden to bring her finger to her lips. "Sssh. Your car is talking to me." She whispered. "It says you're full of shit! WHOOO!" She laughed again.

"Summer, it's okay if you smoked some."

"But I didn't!"

"Don't you know how weird you're acting? Talking to crabs and shit!"

"Well it talked to me first! I think responding to it is pretty normal to me."

Jodie held a hand to her head in frustration. "Okay, did someone offer you something then? Try to remember."

Summer thought about it. The thoughts seemed to magically appear before her eyes in actual thought bubbles. _"Coooool."_

"This one guy gave me some edible hello kitty stickers. They good! They _real_ good! Like sugar and sunshine!"

Jodie browsed through book of drugs that she kept stored away in the back of her mind. "Shit! They dropped you some acid! FUCK!"

"ACID!" Summer started to panic, running around in circles, arms flailing around. "OH NO! WHAT DO I DOOOO!"

Jodie stopped her in her tracks. "Firstly, calm your crazy ass down. You might think some stuff is normal… but it's not. Like the crab thing… or the car thing. I don't know how much Lsd is in those tabs you took so I don't think you know what to expect. I think you got the hallucinations down to a tee though."

Summer grabbed Jodie's shirt and pulled her close. "I don't wanna die!" she wailed.

"Yeah I don't want you to die neither. You're staying at my house, that's for sure. I'm gonna have to watch you until it wears off. Just watch out for those gateways to heaven… might look like you're going to see jesus, but really you're walking out a window on the fifth floor, or maybe just traffic."

"NOOOO!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm not ready to see JESUS!"

……

Okay I'm stopping right here… and just so you know, yes this is a real life acid experience I had, I remember them well. I shall never do that shit AGAIN! Sorry about the long hiatus. I tried not to take three months all over again. I know, I suck… But enjoy if you find Summer on acid fucking hilarious as me and my friend did, then I kno u will.

And um… sorry about spelling errors or misplaced words. I've recently found out I'm slightly dyslexic. So if you see words in wrong spot… u kno why.

And don't ask if I was high when righting this…(glance around)… yeah seriously… just don't ask.

Like my new limit? 10,000 words! woot me!

Next chap shall contain:

More of Summer's hallucinations

Some Sodie interaction

Anna's flaming jealousy

Malex problems arising

Ryan's assholage

READ AND REVIEW crazi peoples!

Mwahz…

-Snooglez


	10. Mint Condition

Chapter 10: Mint Condition

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: IDOA

Rating: I think the language is enough to rate it R

…

Alex released her arms from around her lover's neck she admired her work, the dangling jewelry resting between her shoulder blades.

Marissa didn't have to look down. She already knew what it was. There was no way she could've ever forget it, the small heart treasured just below her chin for a period of happiness felt more stronger than she'd ever been. Or in layman's… one month.

Acting upon natural impulses her hand reached up, neck craning slightly, pads of her fingers delving and mind toiling into the familiarity of the warm smooth metal against her skin.

"It's for you…again." Alex said softly. She scratched the back of her neck, both anxious and coy washing her on both sides of her brain in a flash.

"I know it probably feels weird and all…" she said in reference to the last time Marissa had seen it, on her glass living room table in the midst of a heavy silence and wrenching break up. "… but I thought I should, um.. give it to you, again." She finished awkwardly.

Marissa didn't care she had melted into a puddle of bumbling fool. She found it down right cute. She smiled quite broadly at the blonde, heart almost successful in breaking free of her ribcage, she swore it.

The smiled eased Alex's nervousness. Before she could give in to blink twice, the brunette threw herself at her in a sloppy hug, considering the lack space due the table they were sitting in beside one another.

Alex burst into laughter, joining her girlfriend's glee as she hugged her back equally as discomfited.

"I love you." She murmured into ears, turning her head to say it again into the silkiness of her blonde strands that covered her shoulders.

Alex grinned. "I love you too. Always have and always will."

They pulled back, sharing this sensually delicious kiss, tickling the insides of both, stirring up something deep. They broke, giggling and smiles resurfacing.

"We should go." Marissa said taking her hand.

Alex stared at her, perplexed features forming. "Wha… right now? Where?"

Marissa opened her mouth to respond, but Alex's cell phone sprang to life, the evil shrill slicing through the music of the club and their conversation.

Alex picked up the annoying piece of plastic and wires and peered into its blue glowing window to see who was interrupting their moment. The words "PimpinJay" blinked across the screen in the appropriate digital font.

"It's Jodie." Alex concluded. Jodie was the only one of her friends that would program her name into her phone so silly. "Let me just see what she wants." She unflipped her phone and placed it up to her ear.

"What's up queerdo?"

"Summer's on acid."

The comment was so stark upon delivery and Alex knowing her friend so well thought she was kidding. She rolled her eyes. "Why because she won't have sex with you?"

#"Noooo. I'm mean like, _really_ on acid. I'm talking the cute hello kitty kind, sugar and sunshine. Seriously… take a listen. She's talking to Spongebob in the back seat. It's kinda funny and shit, but after a while it starts to freak you out cause you realize she's truly trippin' of her ass man!"#

Alex could hear Summer's shouts. #"NO! YOU'RE A GAY SPONGE! No…no…. your mom!"#

"Dear god! How the hell did she get acid Jodie!"

Marissa frowned. "Who's on acid?"

#"Hey! Turn around in your seat before I get a ticket!"# She sighed heavily.

#"I went to go pay Scooba his money from what he lent me, and some guy I guess offered her some fucking tabs… I dunno. All I know is that I can't leave her alone, she's unpredictable and fucking nuts so she'll be bunking up with us tonight. Cool?"#

"I don't have a problem with that."

#"Alrighty. I'm gonna have to let you go. She tweaking out about how I keep running over the yellow midgets.#

"Just make sure she's safe."

#"………"#

"Jodie!"

She heard her friend's wavering laughter through the line.

#"I was kidding. I'll make sure she doesn't see jesus, promise."#

"Yeah, you go do that. Like I said, keep your lover safe." Alex ordered half chuckling. "And don't force yourself on her."

#"Did you just call me her lover! Oh…oh…you're dead."#

_Click._

Alex shook her head at the pitiful situation and tucked her phone into her pocket and met Marissa's questioning gaze.

Alex opened her mouth to speak on the outrageous topic, but she soon closed it, unable to align the words in a way that would prevent shock. So instead she just spit it out. "Summer's on acid."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Afraid so. I'm guessing it was accidental rather than intentional. I really can't imagine someone like Summer doing that type of stuff purposefully."

"Me neither. Summer is like the most anti drug person I know. She's okay right?"

"Yeah, Jodie says she's gonna keep her over her house to watch after her. So no worries.""

"I better call her dad and tell her she's staying with me tonight."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Oh… you wanna stay with me tonight huh?" She grinned.

Marissa smiled bashfully. "Where else am I gonna go?"

"What about your mom? Won't she call?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her I spent the night at Summer's house. See? Problem solved."

Alex kissed her. "Very well then, jailbait. Let's go."

They slid out of the booth.

Marissa wrinkled her nose. "You just made me sound like I'm fifteen and you're the pervy college guy."

"Aw sick. Why do I have to be a guy!" Alex whined.

"Sorry, just calling it how I thought it." Marissa said giggling, wrapping her around Alex and snuggling her from behind.

….

"Summer…" Before she could utter further words, a finger was brought to her lips.

"Ssh! The panda is talking again. I wanna run in the meadow with the panda again. Will you go with me Jodie weiner lips?"

Jodie's cheeks were squished together by Summer's palms. "Shhure." She slurred out.

"WHOO! I'll go get the bamboo."

She released Jodie's face, retreating in the kitchen.

"Freak." She mumbled to herself.

Summer came clodding back into the living room with two spatulas. She shoved it in Jodie's face.

"Take it. It is pure."

Jodie looked at the spatulas, and then up at Summer. She wondered what the hell was up with the Chinese accent. "Um…That's a goddamn spatula."

Summer looked at the metal object in her hand, heavily doubting Jodie. "No. No it's not. It is the purest bamboo in the land and it shall ward the water leprechauns away."

Jodie narrowed her eyes studying the girl before her. She was certainly off her rocker experiencing illusions to that extent. "Summer… where are we?" she asked knowing she was wallowing inside some deep hallucination.

"Why, the land of the dancing trees. We have to find our way out of here. I wanna get me some nachos with the panda." She carefully explained.

"With the panda…right. I have nachos. Want some?"

"No. They're not magical. I want them to fill me with magical cheesy goodness. Yours suck."

Jodie features pulled a scowl. "Why do mines have to suck?"

Summer squished Jodie's cheeks together again. "Cause! They are not magical! Duh!"

"Ey, Id hertz. Leb go ob ma sheeks." Jodie ordered looking up at the dark haired girl with much annoyance.

Summer began to swish her palms around in a circular motion. "But they're cute! Look at 'em."

"Leb em go Shummer!"

She ignored her, now taking Jodie's cheeks between her fingers and tugging them around. "Chubby lil cheeks… chubby lil cheeks… chubby chubby wubby wubby, chubby chubby cheeks!" She sung happily.

"Shummer!"

"Doot doo doo doot doo…"

"Pweeze." Jodie begged.

Summer let her go, but somehow attached to how warm her face felt under her finger tips.

"Wow you're warm. It feels so good." She said stroking Jodie's face.

"Um…" Jodie gulped.

Summer was too entranced in how lovely it felt when she touched her to respond. Instead she started to lean closer…

Jodie swallowed, under the impression that she was going to kiss her. "Hey… I don't think you wanna do that…"

Summer wrapped her arms around Jodie's neck and climbed onto her waist, starting to snuggle her.

"The warm…can't…let…go."

"_Wow. I'm never doing this shit again in my entire life. Babysitting an acidhead sucks massive ass!"_

"Uh…" Jodie laid back on the couch with the girl curled up on top of her, nuzzling her like a baby… or maybe even a monkey. "…hey crazy, you wanna watch some tv?"

Summer's hand's starting to stroke her arms, perhaps probing for more warm she was preciously seeking out. "The black box that talks to me in the winter…"

Jodie reached out to grab the remote control when there was a hard knock on the door. She supposed it was Alex and Marissa coming to check on Summer or so. "Come in."

The door opened and Anna came in.

Jodie didn't have the energy to argue and explain her situation so she laid there, Summer happily rubbing on her body. "Argh…what the hell are you doing here?"

Anna folded her arms in defense, face glaring the two of them . "What the hell is she doing here on top of you like that? And here I thought you two were dating."

"We're not you flippin' psycho."

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know."

Summer regained her composure pointing at Anna. "Hey, it's a water leprechaun! Jodie, quick…grab the bamboo!" She said grabbing a spatula on the floor and swatting at her in warning. "Back! Back! Away with you stinky leprechaun!"

She backed Anna up to the door.

"Jodie, what the fuck is going on? Is she drunk? Did you get her drunk to have sex with you!"

"No I didn't get her drunk! Drunks don't move that fast." Jodie said dragging Summer away to kitchen by her shirt before she had the chance to attack Anna brutally with a spatula.

"Wait! She'll turn you green and make you ride rainbows forever!" Summer cried trying to turn back.

"Summer. Calm down. It's just Anna." Jodie said sitting the frantic girl in a chair.

"No! You don't understand! It's what they want you to think!"

"Summer…"

"Here, take this for safety." She said shoving the spatula in her hand. "If you're not back in ten minutes I'll make a run for it with the panda." Summer hugged her. "Be brave. Be strong. We're counting on you." She said seriously.

"Yeah let me go do that. Don't come out until ten minutes okay? And don't touch anything." Jodie said walking out the kitchen.

Anna glared at her disapprovingly. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Oh, fuck you, it's not even like that. She's not drunk, she's on acid for your information."

Anna's mouth went slack. "You gave her acid!"

"No I didn't give her acid! Someone probably tricked her into taking it when I went to Scooba's. I don't have to explain myself to you. You already know that's not my style."

"Neither is she." The blonde retorted. "Why is she here?"

"I have to look after her you know. She's is on acid. Can't just let the loony run free, she might die or something."

"That would've been nice. You know, a nice truck running her over… or maybe a bus."

Jodie laughed. "You are never going to change are you? As a matter of fact, why are you here? I would really appreciate it if you left me and the nut alone tonight."

"I want to talk."

"You might as well turn around and talk to that wall behind you, because anything you say I'm not listening. Now if you're here just for a good mindless fuck, then I'd be listening, but other than that I have no reason to even dedicate a an eighth of my brain to your psycho babble."

"Why do you have to do this? I'm really trying here and you go and throw all your goddamn bitterness in my face."

Jodie narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't be this way if you hadn't made me like this."

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she started over.

"Will you please listen to me?" she pleaded hoping to soften Jodie's hard exterior.

Jodie avoided her eye contact, remaining silent. Anna took it as a yes and went to sit down beside her.

"You're not gonna look at me?"

No answer.

Anna's hand came up to stroke back Jodie's long dark strands over her shoulder.

"I miss you so much, and I know I get too jealous baby but I can't help it. I can't stand seeing all those other girls around you because I know what they want, and I know what how you think."

This caused Jodie to turn around to face her. "Just because I think it doesn't mean I'll act on it. I fucking loved you way too much to screw us up. And instead I get almost crucified by you every time I come in contact with a girl. It's like you don't fucking trust me. If you do remember _I'm_ the one that changed for you."

Anna knew she was right. Jodie had given up her old ways of sleeping around with random pretty faces, and lots and lots of weed. Lots and _lots_ of weed.

"And I'm sorry for that. If you give me another chance I swear I'll try to change it." She said softly, leaning on Jodie, chin resting on her shoulder.

Jodie sat there, staring at the ceiling trying her best not to give in, but it was hard. Whenever Anna released herself into a state of extreme jealously it was like she was a whole different person and she hated it. But when she wasn't that, she was this sweet lovable person with just the right amount of spark that Jodie admired in her. It was what she loved so much about her, and she still did.

But how much more could she honestly take of her boasting jealousy?

And then there was Summer. There was definitely an attraction there. She could've sworn it was the constant resisting of the small girl that kept Jodie wanting more and more of her every time, and she loved every minute of it.

"I'll think about it." She replied lowly.

Anna smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and then lips. She let her lips linger long enough for Jodie to give in and kiss her back, tasting her share of peaches and cream lip dream gloss in the process.

They parted, Jodie leaning back onto the couch. She licked her lips, trying to rid them of the extra moisture Anna had created with her own lips.

The blonde's hand rested on her knee jean clad, shifting back and forth a couple times. "Can I call you tomorrow? I have to get home, I have an early shift tomorrow."

"No, I'll call you tomorrow." Jodie clarified.

"Okay." The blonde nodded delivering a chaste kiss upon Jodie's mouth, getting up and heading for the door. "Bye." She said opening the door and closing it behind her.

"_Sexy ass. Deadly, but sexy ass hell."_ Jodie thought to herself watching her leave.

She wanted to just sit and wallow in the multiple thoughts that were now cramming her head and what exactly she'd gotten herself into. She said she'd think about it, but she knew when it came to Anna it was like she'd already said yes.

Her thoughts all came to a stop when she heard a loud crash along with a lot of barking coming from the kitchen.

"_Summer."_

Spooge came skidding around the corner and leap up onto the couch ducking behind Jodie seeming almost like he was hiding something.

"Come back here horsey! I have to ride you!" Summer said from in the kitchen. She waddled in and the dog started to whimper and whine.

"wroof…hmph…"

Jodie turned around to the cowering dog and petted him. "Summer, he's not a horse! Did you try to ride him?"

Summer raised her fists in the air. "Yes! Yes I did! Wait, where's the water leprechaun?" She asked scanning the room for Anna and seeing no sign of her. "Oh my god you killed her, yay!"

Summer raced over and hugged Jodie tightly nearly knocking her over. Spooge ran for his life when she approached the couch.

Jodie laughed as the girl clung to her. "Let's get some nachos."

Summer's eyes were wide. She gasped. "Magical ones?"

"Um sure… why not."

……

Alex picked through her outrageous amount of keys on her key ring to find the right one to Jodie's door.

"Why don't you knock babe?" Marissa asked not knowing why she would even go through the pain staking trouble for one key. There was like, at least fifty on the keyring.

"Because they might be sleep or something."

Marissa sighed aloud, hinting at her frustration leaning on the step post. "I'm gonna grow a beard with little grey hairs and wrinky old skin and start to bald…then won't you be sorry?"

Alex laughed at her girlfriend's banter. "Riss, if you did happen to transform into an old man right before my eyes at this second, I'd shove you back in the car, and drive you off the nearest cliff because you're probably not human."

Marissa playfully hit her in the arm. "You'd drive me off a cliff? Hey! What happened to it's what's on the inside that counts?"

Alex nodded, smile still worn, surprised she found the right key and stuck it in the lock. "I don't think it counts if on the outside you were practically my grandpa."

"Yeah that would be kinda ew." She replied following Alex inside the house.

"You'd have these ginormous wrinky balls…"

"Alex! Okay, you're done." Marissa cried not much appreciating her girlfriend's descriptions.

Alex looked around seeing no sign Jodie or Summer. The tv was on but no bodies present to watch it.

"Jodie! You guys here?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

They walk into the kitchen to find Jodie and Summer happily munching away at nachos. Well, Jodie was. Summer was having a very hard time.

"Jodie… what kind of cheese is this? It won't get on the chip." Summer said struggling to gain any of the yellowy substance on her chip. She kept hallucinating that the cheese was running away from her chip when in reality it was well covered in it.

There was a big mess on her side of the table, because she'd kept shoving the chip into the bowl "chasing" it and in end results, breaking it. And she refused to eat a broken chip so she tossed it beside the bowl and started over creating a massive pile of broken chips. There was cheese all over her cheeks, hands, and shirt.

"It's magical, remember? They're magical nachos… oooooooh" Jodie said wavering her voice in a mystical way and wiggling her fingers in the air for the full effect to keep her interested. It was what she told her to make her calm down a bit. Summer was becoming a hand full.

Alex looked at Summer and started to laugh. "Holy shit. Her eyes are freaking huge, look at those things." Marissa pinched her. "Hey, ow!"

"She says if she doesn't hold them open that wide she can't see everything." Jodie informed her. "Really freaky."

"Jodie, why didn't you give her a bib?" Alex asked scrunching her face up at the mess.

"Well I didn't think she'd be retarded in engaging a simple task as of eating freakin' nachos Al-ex. So shut your trap." Jodie replied smartly.

Summer turned to look at Marissa. "COOPYKINS!" She screamed nearly knocking over her chair to get to Marissa.

The lanky brunette backed up a couple steps not prepared to feel the impact of smaller girl hugging you tightly.

"Hey Sum." Marissa smiled, but it soon faded as she caught sight of her black halter with spots of cheese. "and there goes the shirt."

"You made it! I thought you'd never come for me. Did you guys bring your bamboo as an offering for the panda?"

Marissa stared at her mouth slack with no idea how to respond. She looked over to Alex for possibly an answer. But Alex was busy staring down at Jodie.

Jodie hunched her shoulders up. "What? We're in the land of dancing trees, how could you guys not bring the bamboo? Geez."

"Jodie, you're not helping."

"Here, you can have ours." Summer said grabbing the spatulas off the table and placing each in their hands. "Joins us in our magical nacho party."

They both silently obeyed, no response forming in their brains to reply her from the sheer weirdness.

Alex grabbed a chair and sat _way_ across from Summer. "Man, she is really trippin out."

Marissa sat beside her best friend… on the clean side of her.

The blonde took notice of the broken dog gate. "What happened to that?"

"Summer tried to ride Spooge, like a friggin' horse. Isn't that right Quixote?" She aimed at Summer who was paying no mind to any of them.

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Sorry I asked that one."

They all watched Summer struggle with the cheese. "Oh my god you guys. You will never believe what happened. The water leprechaun came and Jodie totally kicked ass. She's my hero." She blurted.

Alex and Marissa looked at Jodie for an explanation. "Water leprechans?"

"Yeah, fucking Anna came over, like outta the goddamn blue to talk about getting back together. I think it's because she thinks me and Summer are doin' the bump."

"I told her to talk to you, idiot."

Jodie's eyebrows nearly connected with her hair line. "_You_ told her to talk to me about getting back together? Are you sure she wasn't spurred on by jealousy? You know she's known for it."

Alex nodded. "It was probably a combination of the two."

"Na-chas!" Summer shouted over their conversation, finally after all her hard efforts stuffing a chip into her mouth.

Jodie laughed. "I think she has turrets too."

They all silently agreed.

She directed her attention back to Alex. "Why'd you tell her to come and talk to me? I was just getting over her."

Alex pulled a grin. "Getting over her to get with Summer eh?" She nudged her.

Jodie's eye's widened and she placed a hand over her eyes in slight embarrassment. She kicked Alex from under the table. Luckily the tiny brunette wasn't in the right frame of mind to comprehend.

"Fuck you and yours." She flipped Alex the bird.

Alex laughed. "Yeah Anna told me about how you said you wanted to be with her. I was so right! Oooh, Jodie and Summer sitting in a tree…" she squealed, Marissa's smile evident too after seeing her girlfriend's expression.

"You see? That's why I didn't wanna tell you shit, cause you always like to tease me jackass!"

"You always make fun of me too when I have a crush! You gigantic ass-a-saurus!" Alex said pointing at her.

Jodie could no longer spur on her anger at the girl when she'd just used the term "Ass-a-saurus". Instead she laughed right in her face. "You're girlfriend's a real dumbass Marissa. Just thought I'd let you know."

Marissa laughed. "Yeah well, she is a blonde." She winked.

"Hey, not cool. Don't gang up on the blonde. I must be handled with care."

Jodie reached over and ruffled Alex's perfect blonde hair on the top of her head. "Dork."

"Hey, queer. Never touch the hair." She warned smoothing out her long out of place strands.

Marissa giggled across from them. She could almost feel the strung years of friendship between them dabbled plentifully with child hood memories. Alex had never told her much about her and Jodie's past relationship, but she could see it right before her and she found it adorable as they themselves were together. She noticed there was always an air of childishness whenever they were present.

……

The nacho party had ended and Marissa and Alex had left Jodie to clean up and look after Summer since she was the one that was responsible for her in the first place. They had retired for the night in Jodie's cozy little basement, Alex's current bedroom to date.

Meanwhile Summer was driving Jodie crazy, running away from the sponge she had in her hand to clean her off.

"Summer get over here! You are _not_ coming into my living room or my room looking like that."

Summer placed a chair in between them trying to hold her off. "Nooo! Spongebob's back to GET ME!"

Jodie sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down. She pointed at Summer. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that?"

Summer pointed back to her. "Don't make me get the bamboo!"

"Fine! I'm getting a damn wash cloth." Jodie confirmed, storming away to her bathroom. "You're never doing acid, again." She mumbled whipping open the closet that contained many colored bathing fabrics.

Summer peeked her head around the corner to see if Jodie was looking, and turned back around to the table staring down the yellow sponge that was in the middle of it.

"Prepare to die stupid gay sponge…" She grabbed it and squeezed it in her fist, water sloshing onto the floor. Her menacing expression faded into sorrow.

"Oh, no… don't cry Spongebob, I'm sorry."

She hugged the yellow cleaning item and began to cradle it like it were her own child. "There, there gay sponge, it's okay…" She cooed.

A couple seconds passed and Summer turned hell bent on it. She held it in the air. "…DIE EVIL SPONGE DIIIE!"

Jodie heard the ruckus and came speeding back into the kitchen.

There was a mere yellow pile of ripped sponge material in the center of the table. She looked to Summer who was breathing heavily with a demented smile on her face.

"Summer! That was not necessary! That was my last one you fucking nut!"

"I had to get revenge. I'm sorry." She said shrugging up her shoulders like she'd done nothing wrong.

"Get over here…_now_!" Jodie heaved, finger pointing to the space in front of her. She had to gain some type of control over this girl before she destroyed something else, or did something she'd seriously pay for in the morning.

Summer squeaked at Jodie's tone, and knew she meant business. "Stop yelling at me first! You're mouth is moving to fast for me to overstand!" she said frustratedly.

"That because your high off your goddamn rocker!"

Summer walked over her and pouted. Jodie wore a scowl on her face as she cleaned Summer's. After she was done she threw the cloth into the sink and took Summer's hand to lead her into the bedroom.

Jodie closed the door behind her. "You. Shirt. Off." She rummaged through her drawer to find a long t-shirt for Summer to wear.

Summer peeled off her cheese stained shirt and tossed it into the floor by Jodie's bed. "Whoo… I'm getting nakey." She sung in singsong form.

Jodie could help but laugh, throwing the fresh shirt in front of her. "Just the shirt, and maybe the pants if you wanna get comfortable. I'll get you some boxers." She grabbed her some of her favorite red and black checkered ones, she looked back over at Summer who was only clad in her bra and undies.

She swallowed thickly, feeling her blood pressure rise a notch as her eyes greedily scanned over her every curve, every milky inch of warm skin that was exposed.

Summer's eyes met hers, and she immediately tore her eyes away feeling a blush creep up her cheeks even though the other girl was oblivious to understanding what just happened to the full extent. Jodie felt guilty of looking at her that way knowing she wasn't all there in the first place, and she didn't know why.

"_Jodie get a grip. She's on acid for crying out loud."_

"Um… here you go." Jodie said handing her the boxers. "I'm gonna go into the bathroom and change. Get dressed and sit on my bed and find something to watch until I come back out. Don't move your ass anywhere."

……

Yeah kiddos, never do write a chapter of you fic while your high off your ass, or with a friend who's equally fucked up. coughlastchaptercough

But anyways Hope u like this one. It's not much, but its been sitting on my hardrive doing nothing and im sorry for the wait for the chap. I just wanted people to know im still here and im not going to give up on this fic. So hang high peoples… err, not literally.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Pairing: A/M, mostly Summer/Jodie

AN: Damn it's been 4 years since I've updated. I've greatly appreciated the reviews I've received. Glad to be of service. While working on this I spent my day smoking cigarettes and drinking ginger ale.

And uh… listening to my girlfriend scream out several profanities as she plays Call of Duty: Black Ops in our living room, only to call me when there are parts she can't get past without dying. Oh, how I adore her.

I really couldn't decide whether or not to have them kiss now, or let the tension build and let them kiss later… there's gonna be tension either way so I guess it doesn't matter.

Of course I believe a dedication is in order as well.

Resounding Notation – Well you updated for me after I bitched and moaned haha. I do owe you.

WonderousPlaceforanEcho – Thanks for kicking my ass into high gear. I know you love this story so please enjoy yourself.

….

Summer roused from her sleep, nuzzling the warm and plush pillow her head was laying upon. Her eyelids flickered open as she became more aware of her surroundings. She rubbed the sleep from them, feeling a bit more refreshed than usual.

As her eyes adjusted to the harsh light streaming through the windows she realized those black curtains and shades were a far cry from her dainty light pink ones. She didn't remember ever having a large poster of a scantily clad actress on her wall either.

Her perfect eyebrows furled together in confusion, and she sat her body up abruptly. Something was very different. She noticed the clothes that loosely hung from her tiny frame.

An oversized t-shirt? Where those… boxers? She'd never wear such a thing, even to bed.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

As she began to silently panic, there was a rustling that came from under the blankets next to her. It startled Summer, and she slowly turned her head to focus on the lump that occupied the other side of the bed.

Her mind raced to achieve any semblance of who could possibly be next to her in this bed.

Exhaling a breath to calm her nerves she reached over, pinching the fabric of the blanket between her fingers and pulled them back to expose this mystery person. Her heart nearly stopped itself.

"Jodie?" She screamed in utter shock.

Her loud tone made Jodie jump. The darker girl's eyes squinted at the sudden invasion of light.

"Jesus could you be anymore loud? Lay down and go back to sleep, before I duct tape you to the bed." She grumbled rolling onto her side.

Summer's eyes widened. She didn't remember anything from last night, but just judging the way she was dressed…and from what she could see, Jodie was only clad in a sports bra and boxers. She gasped at the notion:

"_Did I have sex with her? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…"_ She mumbled in a mantra within her mind.

She needed answers and she needed them now. Clenching a nearby pillow into her fist her palm forced Jodie's shoulders flat onto the mattress, and straddled her waist in a rage.

Jodie looked up into her wild eyes and feared what was going to happen. The next few seconds involved Summer wailing on her face with the pillow.

"You freaking pervert! You are so sick! What did you drug me? Is that it? Huh? Drug me and then have sex with me? I don't remember anything!" Summer yelled down at her.

Jodie began to laugh. Summer was definitely back to normal again. She held her arms up in defense to ward off her weapon to one side.

"This is probably the last position I'd expect you to be in princess." Jodie grinned noting the smaller girl's legs hugging each side of her hips.

"UGH!" Summer proceeded to suffocate the girl.

"Summer!" Came a muffled yelp. She grabbed the pillow and threw it onto the floor. She wasn't going to get anything across with that thing whacking her in the face.

Without her weapon Summer resorted to her hands.

"Hiyah!"

A palm came down and struck Jodie upside the head. It was the same move she had performed on Cohen time and time again to remind him of how idiotic he could be.

Jodie winced. There was no hiding that it hurt. "Ow! What the fuck!" She growled, rubbing her hand over her forehead to soothe the impact.

A look of remorse flashed across Summer's features, and Jodie seized the moment.

"Okay, that's it!" Her hands lashed out to grab hold of Summer's wrists. She flipped the girl over on her back and straddled her, firmly pinning her wrists above her head.

They were both breathing heavily.

Jodie sighed. "You mind telling me why you just tried to cave in my forehead?"

Summer struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. "Not until you tell me how in hell I ended up in your bed dressed like this, with you dressed like that."

Jodie frowned. "What? Do you think we had sex or something? I'd never take advantage of you like that! Are you serious?" She was offended.

"Then what? Tell me how I ended up here." She demanded.

"Someone slipped you acid or something when I went to pay back my friend, shit I dunno. You were tripping the hell out. I brought you back here to keep you safe. I gave you something to sleep in and you managed to crash in my bed." She explained deciding to breeze by all the embarrassing details.

Summer's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she regressed deep in thought. It was all coming back to her in bits and pieces.

"Some guy gave me this little thing that looked like a sticker or a stamp or…" She trailed off.

"A blotter tab." Jodie confirmed with a nod. "Do you often ingest things weird strangers give you? Or are you just borderline retarded?"

Summer instantly felt horrible for accusing Jodie of taking advantage of her. The girl was merely protecting her. She let out a deflated sigh. "I'm sorry."

Jodie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She released her wrists and sat up from her position, still remaining on top of her. "Apology accepted, even though you tried to smack my skull into my brain you crazy hamster."

Summer giggled. "Oh my god I totally didn't mean that. Okay, maybe I did. I was just really freaked out."

Jodie smiled. "No worries princess. I could never stay mad at you for long."

Summer didn't know why but she was becoming increasingly comfortable with Jodie on top of her like this. Her curious eyes traced over the faint ripples of muscle her well toned midriff.

"_Wow she's… nice."_

Jodie followed her line of sight and saw she was staring straight at her exposed stomach. It was obvious the other girl was checking her out.

"Yeah, I like to get the sit ups in every now and then. Keeps me shaped up." She ran a brisk hand over her abdomen.

Summer broke her gaze and cleared her throat, a tint of crimson warming her cheeks.

"I um, well… I was just wondering if you played sports or something or work out, is all." She sputtered out pitifully.

Within the handful of days she had known her, she began noticing things straight girls shouldn't be noticing. Everything from watching the adorable dimples form in her cheeks from a smile, to the way the large curls in her hair laid in perfect form flowing down her back. In fact, it had been frequently enough that she had stopped cursing herself for it.

She expected an onslaught of teasing after being caught red handed. When none came she looked up again, their eyes locking.

There was a moment of deafening silence between them, both becoming more aware of just how intimate the position they were in was. Neither seemed to care.

Jodie could feel those emotions from last night dawn over her once again from when Summer had undressed in front of her. And now, even with her wild locks and semi-smeared eyeliner she thought she was as beautiful as ever.

Those two luscious pouty lips and those doey eyes, she just couldn't help herself.

Damning their friendship, she placed a hand onto the girl's leg, coaxing them open and lifted her body to gently place her lower half between them. She carefully balanced herself onto her elbow and forearms.

Summer gasped at the contact and the warmth their bodies provided, her heart began to pound at a violent pace. The effect Jodie had on her had multiplied itself now. A tiny voice vigorously whispered to just push her off and run, but she remained entranced by her at the very same time. Her body was betraying her and she was effortless to stop it.

"I really want to kiss you Summer." She whispered huskily, her fingers tenderly drawing back the smaller girl's bangs to tuck them safe behind her ear. She bit her lip, eyes searching for any signs of resistance.

There was none. Only desire was evident, mimicking her own.

A breath held snug in Summer's throat, her eyes fluttering closed as a silent grant of permission.

What does kissing girl feel like? Not just any girl, this was Jodie. She was the only girl she could ever have these thoughts about.

Curiosity was tugging heavily at her soul and in an instant they were slipping through the boundaries of self control at unfathomable speeds.

She felt Jodie's lips lightly press against hers and to their surprise she allowed herself to reciprocate it. She sighed into the kiss as Jodie swiftly deepened it, being as gentle as if Summer would shatter at the slightest movement.

Summer was warmed all over, her head swimming as the plush skin of Jodie's lips captured hers again and again. She couldn't believe how soft they were… how delicate she was being.

Delicate.

Seth was the reverse to Jodie, in her mind he hazed over as forgotten memory.

…

A hiss derived from the pan as the raw egg blend Marissa had poured into it made contact with the hot metal. She shifted her spatula around in the pool of ever solidifying matter.

"The eggs only take like two seconds. You should go get them up." She threw over her should at the blonde.

Alex withdrew her devilish hand from the large platter of freshly cooked food. That bacon looked oh so tempting.

She nodded, semi struggling to part from the crispy strips of meat. "Be right back."

She made her way down the hallway to Jodie's door, rapping on it lightly. "Hey, if you guys want breakfast you better hurry up."

Summer's head snapped up, painfully colliding with Jodie's.

"OW!" They both rasped loudly in unison. Summer quickly regained her composure and pushed the girl off of her, causing Jodie to lose all sense of balance. She flailed about briefly before hitting the floor with a thud. It had been the fourth incident of abuse she had received within 10 minutes.

"Summer! Jodie whispered harshly. She was torn between tending to her throbbing forehead or her back.

"I'm sorry!" She mouthed albeit bewildered. She jumped out of bed and collected her clothes, scrambling to erase any sign of what had just transpired if the blonde were to enter.

The interesting sounds were heard from outside the room, rendering Alex to don a tightly knit brow and peer at the wooden door as if it would become translucent enough for her to see what just unfolded.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes!" Jodie yelled towards her door.

Alex merely shrugged and padded back into the kitchen. "It sounds like their wrestling in there." She gestured with her thumb.

Marissa flipped the eggs onto the platter next to the pancakes. "Could be, they're always fighting about something."

A grin hung from the blonde's lips. "You're right. I wonder if Summer remembers anything from last night."

"Me too."

…

Summer was sitting on the edge of the bed, dour expression hanging in her hands as she swam in a pool of her own guilt. "Oh my god... I have a boyfriend." It was said so quietly it was barely audible. She ran her trembling fingers through her darkened tresses.

Jodie sat beside her quite unsure of how to respond to that. Beneath the curtain of her teasing were the true emotions that she knew could be questionably mutual, just never acted upon. However Summer had kissed her back… what was she supposed to think at this point?

"I don't expect anything from you." She spoke finally slicing the silence that stretched between them as a pressing shroud. Her eyes never strayed from the beige colored carpet on the floor.

Summer nodded mutely.

Jodie continued. "I know you have Seth, and I'm sorry I-"

"No. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine." Summer gently offered throughout her insufferable guilt. She was so utterly confused. She wanted Jodie, those feather-like touches and her warm delicious lips. If their activities weren't interrupted they would have surely graced the lines of their own curious lust.

This can quickly become a problem when you have someone already tied to your heart.

It aside… how much did she really love Seth? The sweet lanky boy was always there waiting in her time of need. He was an excellent cuddler, and an awfully awkward kisser. Sometimes she wondered if the reason she kept him around was just so she wasn't alone.

Jodie just felt so… so… perfect.

Almost as if she was that last piece of the puzzle tying into a grand design.

She was incredibly witty, achieving to sway her cheeks flush with such few actions, and such few words would bring about such blissful laughter. Sure there were times where she dearly felt the urge to throttle Jodie, however there were another conflicting emotion that teetered the scale with a heavy weight.

The crush had matured into this neatly wound sexual tension filled yearning to occupy the other girl's existence. Summer gasped at the thought of being Jodie's girlfriend, but then there was the objection of Anna and-

Jodie spoke again, rattling Summer from her scattered thoughts.

"No but I started it. I feel like an ass." The darker girl mumbled numbly. Since when did she become so softened in nature? There was always this wall she patiently built between them, between a lot of people. Well, except for Alex of course. Absolutely no one could ever get better meaning of the girl than her.

"Coop totally infected me with all her gay cooties. She should feel like the ass here." A smile flickered across her lips urging Jodie's to as well. It withered just as quick.

Jodie looked up, her trying eyes holding Summer's gaze.

"We should just forget it ever happened."

The smaller girl felt her heart shrivel in size. Her eyes clouded somberly and lowered to her hands folded tidily in her lap. She wanted to scream at Jodie in sweet opposition, wanted the words of how she badly needed to pursue what was slithering around between them to tumble free from the pout set home on her lips.

But she just sat there pitifully, her short fingers fluttering around in her lap. "Okay." Her deep sadness flawed her tone.

Jodie could see it, hear it, feel it. As much as it pained her to say such a thing, but if Summer was serious she figured she should break up with Seth first. She wanted to give the girl time to think about what exactly she was doing first.

Too stubborn to voice her actual feelings in fear of rejection she settled for that instead. She anxiously scratched the back of her neck.

"We should get some breakfast."

Summer didn't want breakfast with the sudden nausea that had nestled in her stomach. "Fine." She bit out.

Her sharp tone pricked Jodie like a dart, who flinched visibly. "Fuck Summer I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to do!" She blurted out immensely exasperated. Regret nipped at her heels.

"I don't want you to do anything Jodie! Just forget it!" Summer seethed pushing herself off the bed. She felt the burn of tears shamefully licking at the corners of her eyes as she rushed for the handle of the door.

Jodie lifted herself under the same pace, her fingers latching onto her arm. "Don't go princess." A thread of plead laced her words together. She pressed her still barely clothed body against her, other hand sliding up to glide bronze fingers along the paled trembling jaw line.

She leant down, her lips confining Summer's in kiss that melted away the anguish hugging her soul.

Summer's arms wrapped around the slim waist, pulling the girl closer as she indulged herself in those hot greedy kisses.

Their lips parted and Summer rested her head onto the warm chest presented before her, prompting Jodie to lean a chin atop her head. They stood in the tight embrace just enjoying the comfortable silence folded around them.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She whispered careful not to disturb the calm presence resonating within the room. A tear drew a languid path down her cheek.

Jodie sprinkled her precious kisses onto her forehead. She sweetly gathered Summer's face into the palms of her hands, forcing her to submit to look her in the eye. "Me either, but I don't want you to make a decision right away princess, I just want you to think about it for awhile."

The pad of her thumb blessed the surface of Summer's cheek, graciously wiping it free from the burdening tears. "Now smile for me beautiful." She ordered.

Summer's dejected expression dissolved, her lips twitching into a smile. "I hate you." She chuckled softly, bashfully burying her face back into the warm space of Jodie's neck.

"We both know that's been a lie since day one." Jodie mused with a cocky grin.

Summer felt it was too early to own up to this. "Mm. Get over yourself." She breezed nuzzling into the flawless flesh, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Okay, now that we've kissed, I really won't be in control of myself. My hands to be exact." Her hands found their place behind Summer and she tightened the embrace.

"I still retain the right to beat you up."

"You've already done that. Look at my forehead." She pointed.

Summer giggled, taking a look. Her eyes widened. There was indeed a reddened mark faintly resembling the ball of a palm.

"Oh my god! Do you want me to get you some ice?" She asked, her fingers probing the temporary blemish.

Jodie thought the gesture was downright adorable. "You should kiss it better."

Summer paused her ministrations to narrow her eyes, softening in seconds. "Fine." She inched up and planted a sweetened kiss onto her forehead, coming down to meet a dimpled smile.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

….

Aw aren't they just the cutest?

R&R I shall continue this.

For all you Sodie lovers you should definitely consult the link on my profile. I have a story that I had posted a long while ago on a Malex forum. It's even cuter… and features a very hot sex scene that couldn't possibly be posted here. You probably have to sign up in order to read, but I promise it's worth it.


End file.
